You, Me, We are Family
by Daydreamer123
Summary: She was a twenty-year-old college student trying to juggle school and a part-time waitressing job away from her family farm and he was a thirty-six-year-old Sheriff's Deputy, a divorced father of one, trying to work his way up the career ladder whilst trying to be actively a part of his son's life. They meet, fall in love and life changes but they'd never discussed the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is a short fic I wrote on my old laptop about 3 years ago. I'm going to post these as I edit them. This fic is only few chapters long.

 **WARNING: Hurt/Angst, Misunderstandings and Miscommunication**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The crack of lightning and the rolling rumble of thunder awakens Beth from her slumber. Her eyes fly open looking around the darkened room. Another flash, the room lights up and she relaxes when her eyes fall upon the face of the man who walked into her life just over a year ago sleeping beside her. Settling back down into the fluffy pillows arranged around her, she lays there, her body glistening in her own perspiration from the sudden increase in temperature. Another clap of thunder, she lays still listening to it as it echoes and then the downpour of rain beating down the windows takes over.

Looking over at the nightstand, it was three in the morning. She was glad Rick didn't stay out longer like the last time and came home when he did, otherwise he'd have been stranded in his truck on a flooded and blocked road or some dingy bar that didn't close until the crack of dawn.

She had been worried, it was seven in the evening when he slammed the front door behind him after they'd had another disagreement which turned into an argument and then a muted round of silence. That was when the storm began inside and continued out. He just stopped talking, had enough explaining, closed himself off from her and walked away. She couldn't get that look of hurt, disappointment and frustration spread across his face off her mind. She just crumpled to the ground when his truck roared out of the drive leaving her with the thoughts that she was somehow now irrelevant in his life, someone holding him back and he wouldn't care if when he returned, she was gone, it would be a relief and he could go back to his old life before she entered it. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with, he was always so loving and thoughtful and now he'd changed in a small amount of time and it was disheartening and going to bed alone some nights with silent tears was becoming a norm.

She felt she couldn't breathe. She wanted to pack her bags and run back home to the comforts of her parents but she couldn't do it. She couldn't breathe with him - she couldn't be or breathe without him. She didn't know what to do. She felt like they were becoming distant and one day would become strangers again if this continued. He tried to avoid her as much as he could and they were living together. When she walked into a room, she barely got a full sentence out of him at times, too busy with paperwork or he'd walk out the room when the silence was unbearable.

He hasn't touched her in weeks. A kiss on the head, cheek or a quick peck on the lips was all he would give her, a huge contrast to a couple of months ago. She needed him mentally, emotionally and physically and that hurt more than she could admit to explain or express. It wasn't always like this, there was a time he'd constantly be on her like glue and even turned up at the diner a dozen times a day when she was on shift needing a refill of caffeine - an excuse just to see her and a couple of times when they were both on break, they'd sneak off to his patrol car parked far away from everyone and got hot and steamy. Shane would tease Rick relentlessly about not being able to stay away from her and even more so when he walked in on them in a compromising position at the back of the car.

She was a twenty-year-old college student trying to juggle school and a part-time waitressing job away from her family farm and he was a thirty-six-year-old Sheriff's Deputy, a divorced father of one, trying to work his way up the career ladder whilst trying to be actively a part of his son's life which was dictated by his ex-wife.

Sixteen years between them and the world and their families disapproved.

She remembers that day they met so vividly like it was only yesterday. It was her second week waitressing and she was rushed off her feet trying to do the job of two. Her co-worker that evening had called in sick and it was a busy evening. She was carrying a tray overloaded with food, depositing plates off at each table as she went whilst taking the fresh orders fired at her. Overloaded by food and trying to keep a mental note of orders, table numbers and faces, she tripped over a backpack left in the middle of the floor. He and his partner had walked through the door and just as he did, he stepped quick, caught her in his arm and caught her tray and saved two bowls of ice-cream and two bowls of house specials, apple crumble and custard in his other. She had instantly felt relieved and relived to have been held up and not laying face flat down on the floor with desert all over her.

"You okay?" He had asked helping her up and placing the tray down on the little empty table.

"Yeah, I think so!" She had said flushed distracted trying to get her foot out of the tangled strap of the backpack, grabbing hold of his arm frustrated a little, she kicked and shook her foot to no avail. She took a deep sigh when it didn't shift and fall off.

"Let me!" He had insisted squatting down and pulling the strap aside and she was able to free her foot.

"Thanks for your help, I'm so happy I'm not wearin' desert tonight! Thank you!" She had half-laughed embarrassed at herself but relieved she wasn't covered in ice-cream and custard.

"You're welcome and anytime!" He had said and she could hear the smile and sincerity in his voice and then she heard and saw him lick his finger of the custard that had splashed on his finger as he stood up.

"Whatever ya want, it's on me!" She had said feeling indebted to him.

When she lifted her face up smiling appreciatively, and then she had stood momentarily speechless when she saw him – a tall, dark and handsome officer. She felt like she had swallowed her tongue, taking a gulp when he looked over and caught her face for the very first time. He just stared up at her with his finger still in his mouth and then let it pop out as he stood there just staring, his eyes looking straight into hers.

She had felt the instant magnetic force pushing her towards him, pulling him towards her when they're eyes connected for the very first time, they locked. It was an unexplainable feeling; she'd never felt or experienced those feelings she had felt so strong that had manifested in her mind and her body. Something intimate was brewing, especially in the way he looked at her and it wasn't all innocent and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. All she knew right then was, she wanted him more than she's wanted anyone and she knew it was written all over her face as he edged closer to take a closer look like he understood what she was thinking. After that meeting, everywhere she went, everywhere she turned - he was there and so was their undeniable attraction that led them to a wild fiery romance and to where they are today.

She rubs her swelling belly feeling the little kicks reminding her, he or she was there. The product of her and Rick's passion growing inside of her.

She swallows the knot caught in her throat and looks at Rick's sleeping face. Right now, his face was a blank canvas and anything he was feeling, he had most probably pushed it to the back of his mind. She remembered that moment when she told him when she found out she was pregnant. She would never forget, she wished she could. His concerned face rushing towards her sitting on his porch steps waiting for him after work turned to shock, alarm, apprehension and panic, you name it, he went through the motions once she revealed she was pregnant. Rick wore his raw emotions on his face when emotional and lost for words. The news had clearly not been what he had wanted to hear and the emotions etched on his face told her so. He had instantly wiped away those emotions, reached out and pulled her into a comforting hug when he saw she had caught the look on his face. She must have looked crestfallen because he was overcompensating with his comforting words of reassurances; telling her that everything would be okay, they were in this together, he was there for her every step of the way and that he loved her.

They were all the words she desperately wanted to hear from him but they didn't feel completely heartfelt. They felt half-hearted words, like he had to say them. She was crestfallen. She wanted to believe him - it was a shock, of course it was, she thought that he would come to terms and accept becoming a father again but the truth was, he hadn't. Rick doted on Carl, he was devoted to his ten-year-old son like he was the most important and precious thing in the world and she had hoped he would become to be like that with their child when he or she came into their lives. Rick wouldn't mention the baby much unless it was about a scan or hospital appointment. There was no excitement.

He was there with her but he wasn't there completely anymore and when something came along about work, with Carl and Lori calling up with her so-called Carl Emergencies, Rick was up and out the door without a second thought and she was left alone to deal with the reality by herself and with the most recent scan he missed - that was when she realized, Rick didn't want this baby and most likely didn't want to be with her. She sat in the doctor's waiting room watching the other pregnant women with their husbands or boyfriends sitting beside them holding their hands - happy. She and the baby had become an obligation. She was only living with him because of this pregnancy because he thought it was the right thing to do. She closes her eyes and agonizingly wonders, maybe she should do the right thing and set Rick free of his obligations. She didn't want him to feel trapped and she didn't want to be and become his burden and she didn't want this baby to feel the same.

Before she slipped into deeper thoughts, Beth feels the baby putting extra pressure down on her bladder. Thankful for the unpleasant distraction, she pushes all thoughts aside and hauls herself up into a sitting position clenching hold of her bladder, swings her legs over the side of the bed, and climbs down slipping her feet into slippers and walking towards the bathroom.

Rick stirs, reaches over and frowns in his sleep. He opens his eyes to see the bed empty. Alarmed, he lifts his head off his pillow in search. The flash of lightening reveals Beth slowly walking towards the bathroom holding her belly whilst talking quietly to who he knows is the baby. He can hear her asking Peanut, the name she had adopted to call the bump, _to please stop pushing down so hard so mommy can make it to the bathroom without making a mess_. His head flops back down on his pillow watching Beth walk in and shut the door behind her. He drops onto his back staring up at the ceiling and pinches the bridge of his nose taking a shaky breath.

He felt like the scum of the earth, the biggest jerk to have walked the planet. He took out his frustrations on Beth and then walked out on her again and went straight to the bar to wallow in his worries and troubles. She deserved someone better. She deserved a man who could give her everything she needed without asking for it. She needed someone who could keep his promises and not break them at the last minute. Seeing her face fighting not to just break down and remain strong, kills a tiny bit of him every day. Hearing the toilet flush, he lets his hand drop back down to his side and closes his eyes when the door opens.

Turning the light off, Beth steps back into the bedroom to see Rick still fast asleep. She looks down at her bump rubbing it and knowing she won't be able to fall back to sleep, makes her way towards the kitchen for a snack.

"C'mon Peanut, let's leave daddy to sleep peacefully otherwise we'll wake him up with our fidgeting!" Beth had said gently to her bump, taking one last look over at Rick before leaving the room.

Rick opens his eyes when he sees the bedroom door open and close. He lets out the frustrated sigh believing Beth's gone to sleep in the spare bedroom like she did the time before he had been out of line with her. He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight with Beth in the other room and not in bed next to him.

Beth takes her glass of water and toasted crumpets smothered in chocolate spread into the conservatory and sets them down on the little table. She sits on the little couch with her legs curled up beneath her watching the rain drizzling down the glass roof and the random flashes of lightening illuminating the sky. Whilst she caresses her stomach, she counts the seconds until the sharp, loud crack to a long, low rumble explodes all around them. She's always loved thunderstorms, sitting and watching, something calming to her.

Half an hour had passed, Rick kicked the covers off and made his way out the bedroom and peered into the room next door, only to find it empty. He makes his way to the landing, wooden floors creaking as he begins to descend the stairs. The whole of the flooring apart from the upstairs level which had been done, needed replacing. Something he hasn't gotten around to do yet but knows he'll have to as well as getting the whole of the downstairs plastered and painted with a new kitchen and utility room refitted but he needed money to do that. He purchased the rundown house two years ago, it was a steal but the renovation works was a never endless list. He had hoped on doing it up slowly and with a baby now on the way, he needed a miracle to happen, rob a bank or his Fairy Godmother needed to appear now.

Beth talks to the baby, talking about how she had been studying and wanted to be a Meteorologist, learning how to collect data from satellite images, radar, remote sensors and weather stations all over the world, researching seasonal forecasting, ocean forecasting and climate prediction and she had always been interested in being a Stormchaser for personal pleasure. She's a lover of nature with interests that also include volcanoes, aurora, meteors, eclipses and astronomy and revealing how she had a Crazy Aunt Bessy who did this for a living and got her and Uncle Shawn into this world and inspired Uncle Shawn so much, he was at present chasing tornados in Oklahoma. She laughed, a lot of people didn't believe that, that was what she had wanted to do but it had been a dream of hers since she was a little girl.

"Maybe one day, me and you when you're old enough, can stormchase together?" She smiles down at her bump and then looks back out into the sky.

Rick stood at the door listening and knowing perfectly well that Beth had been studying to become a Meteorologist. Be just like her Crazy Aunt Bessy travelling the world and then he had gone and messed it all up by getting her pregnant. If he'd been more restrained and careful, maybe Beth could have joined Shawn this summer break like she'd planned chasing tornados, but she would pushing out a baby, his baby come this summer.

Beth lets out a yawn and he snaps out of his thoughts knowing she needed to go to bed and get some sleep. He also didn't want her to go and sleep in the spare room which was going to be turned into a nursery. They hadn't yet discussed or chosen colours or picked out any furniture. There was a lot that needed doing and there wasn't enough time to do it in. He had been thinking about getting a bank-loan to do the works and getting a decorator or see if T-Dog wanted to take on the project for extra cash.

"Hey?" He called gently seeing Beth putting down her glass.

Beth was startled when she saw Rick leaning by the doorway just watching her. She smiled and then looked down at her glass of water, usually he just left her alone after an argument. He never woke up looking for her.

Rick makes his way over and takes a seat beside her looking out the window.

"Rainin' cats and dogs out there!" He said breaking the silence, taking a quick look at Beth who was fiddling with a loose string on her nightie and turns back to watch the lightening.

"I was thinkin' about goin' home to the farm and visitin' my parents for two weeks, it's their anniversary and it's been a while since I've seen them." Beth finally took the plunge having been thinking about it after speaking to Maggie who suggested she give Rick some time to see what he wanted and for her to do the same. Mama and Daddy weren't happy but they'd never turn their back on any of them especially their grandchild.

Rick just stares down at the ugly patterned rug he found in the garage. He was silent, unable to formulate a word, pain in his chest, this was his doing. He finally takes a gulp and focuses on the ugly pattern as he speaks.

"If that's what you want, I'll drive you to farm." Is all he said without any emotion hoping it was only just two weeks she was going.

Beth turned and faced Rick and his face was completely blank with no emotion. She wasn't able to read him and she guessed that when he dropped her off at the farm, she wouldn't be leaving or returning to King County.

"Yes and thank you." She replies as they both just sit there as the rain hits down harder on the roof of the conservatory.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those following and reading, and thank you to; Guest, brinxb, WalkerHarley, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom for your comments on Chapter 1.

 **This Chapter is more angst and Rick not being able to say what he feels and Beth finally having enough.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Rick eyed the suitcase and guitar case sitting at the bottom of the stairs by the hall table as soon as he pushed the front door open. He slowly closed his eyes and hung his head letting out a resigned sigh as he pulls his key out the lock.

He walks through the front door and quietly shuts it behind him, just standing there staring at Beth's cases and looks up to the top of the stairs seeing Snowbell, the kitten he took in moping around the landing obviously sensing something was amiss and lets out a low mew when he sees him wanting him to do something and make things right again. Rick just stares at the white kitten Beth had fallen in love with and had spent hours taking care of, he had adopted Snowbell because she wasn't allowed pets in the share-house she lived in with other students.

 ** _Flashback_**

Rick slices the salmon he had grilled in butter and herb sauce he made himself and spreads the slices of salmon over the honey roasted glazed vegetables on the large serving dish. Watching the cooking channels when he couldn't sleep during his long drawn-out and painful divorce finally came in handy. He could replicate a few simple and easy dishes that the chefs would be proud of and he'd learnt a few cheats to make the meals in record timing and right now he was famished and needed to refuel and energise after an extensive workout.

"Rick, this place is just too beautiful to put into words and once all the works are done, your home will look…it will look amazing!" Beth had said genuinely, admiring the original features of the house and glad Rick wasn't going to completely gut it out like some people do and ruin it. The original features were what gave the house character and charm, just like the man putting in all the effort into restoring the house back to its former glory and soul.

She had leisurely wandered around his house, loved the completed looks of attic room, two of the bedrooms out of four on the first floor and the bathrooms, She was quite excited about Rick's plans for the remainder of the house. The architect's picture plans were just breath-taking but also costly thus the reason why works had come to a standstill and Rick was doing some of the works himself when he had time. She's been to the house a few times but it was always dark when they stumbled in and she was up with the birds and out the door once her phone alarm went off because she had early classes.

Rick looked up from his task to see Beth coming down the stairs leading into the kitchen with her hair damp and loose and dressed in just his shirt and smiled to himself not believing he'd caught the eye of such an amazing, clever, funny, kind and attractive girl who he was crazy about. He never knew that this would ever be possible again and like Shane would remind him every time they stopped at the diner to grab coffee and snacks, he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch! She made him feel wonderful things inside he hasn't felt in such a long time, she was like a breath of fresh air and a new lease of life and didn't expect anything from him just his good company which he'd gladly give her. She was such an open book and honest he admired that about her and wished he could be like that, be so open but reality was different, he had become guarded, but little by little things slipped out of him about how similar their backgrounds were, his grandfather owned a working farm and he spent all his summers and holidays there learning his ancestry roots. They surprisingly had a lot in common and he was fascinated in the life she led, her studies and her career choice and he was impressed and hoped she'd succeed in everything she set her mind on.

He continues piling up the food. They were meant to go out for a quick bite to eat and movie after work but things got a bit heated and they ended up in the bedroom longer than they should have been and were too worn out to get dressed and go out, so had decided to have a romantic night in with Rick cooking much to Beth's delight wanting to know if he was as good in the kitchen as he was in the bedroom.

He smirks, he was sure Beth would be amazed to learn, he was quite the very talented man in many areas of his life and not just the bedroom. His smirk turns into a blushing smile shaking his head, glad he didn't say that out loud. Being with a gorgeous woman like Beth made him a little too bold and full of himself and he couldn't deny, he loved every minute being with Beth and feeling this great.

Beth walks up and hugs Rick from behind, leaning her head on his arm watching him at work, steals a parsnip and lets out a little appreciative moan looking up at him to find him smirking again and she was unable to keep the smile from spreading across her lips and face.

"Did you order all this in whilst I was takin' a shower?" She asked questioningly pulling open the bin drawer and cupboards to look for takeaway bags and containers making him laugh.

"Ma'am, it may surprise you but I'm not just good looks, brains and amazing!" He smirks that gorgeous smirk of his leaning in and stealing a kiss, lips hard and punishing and they breakaway when the doorbell rings.

Rick lets out a muffled groan pulling her back telling her to leave it, they'll go away.

"I'd better get that Master Chef!" She says assertively catching her breathe and covering his mouth to stop.

He just chuckles and tilts his head grabbing her arm down so he can speak, pulling her towards him.

"And give whoever's at the door a heart attack lookin' like that!" Rick eyed her mischievously as she looks down at herself blushing and pushes him out the way to get the door as she finishes the finishing touches of garnishing his cooked meal.

Rick clears his throat by the doorway and she looks up over at him.

"I need my shirt!" He says looking at himself in just sweatpants and then indicating to her body to hand his shirt over.

Beth scrunches up her nose and mouth, grabs a glazed carrot and chucks it at Rick to behave and get out, there was no way she was going to take his shirt off and stand there in his kitchen in the nude. Rick catches the carrot and puts it into his mouth laughing as he goes to answer the door grabbing a t-shirt from the utility room adjacent to the kitchen as he goes.

Beth deposits the large serving plate onto the kitchen table and then walks into the conservatory looking out into the beautiful vast garden. The former owner was definitely someone who took pride in their garden and Rick seemed to enjoy getting out there, down and dirty, digging and planting in his garden. He'd caught the green finger bug and she thought that was sexy - a man who loved to garden and she grins thinking she would maybe sunbathe on the sun lounger whilst Rick did some gardening and she'd make him garden with his shirt off and watch his tight muscles flex and watch him sweat it out and then she could spray him down with the hose to cool down.

Beth just stands there grinning to herself. She couldn't believe a guy like Rick Grimes would be interested in a girl like her. He was smart, strong, funny, charming and sexy as hell and just all round amazing, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world and she couldn't help but feel she was falling in love with him the more time she spends with him and this was all happening so fast.

A noise interrupts her thoughts and gets her attention. She turns around and walks back into the kitchen hearing it again. She follows the noise which sounded like a meow and then she looks up and sees a little white kitten on the table licking at Rick's salmon and vegetables and then it was climbing onto the plate and slipping knocking food everywhere.

"Oh no!" She shrieks running towards the table and picking the little white fluff ball up "No kitty, Rick's been slavin' away cookin' and…OH NO!" She frowns biting her lower lip seeing Rick's perfect salmon destroyed and the kitten's whiskers and face was covered in chunks of it and vegetable.

Meow!

"You need to say sorry to daddy, you're goin' to be in so much trouble!" She says holding the kitten up and now smiling "But how can anyone stay mad at you for long, you're just so cute..awwwww!" She coos placing the kitten into her arms and cuddling it as it lets out little purrs whilst she cleans him "You like that yeah? How 'bout this?" she asks tickling it.

"Girl Scouts selling cookies," Rick informs returning back to the kitchen and Beth hides the kitten behind her back "Guess this will be desert!" He says putting the box down next to the plate platter and his smile disappears.

"What in the?" Rick says in disbelief at his cooked to perfection salmon with his mouth agape and turns to Beth who was fidgeting standing there looking at him and the salmon giving him an apologetic smile.

"He didn't mean it!" Beth blurts in defence placing her free hand to his puffed out chest when he heard _he_.

"He who?" Rick asks not knowing who, looking around for _he_.

Beth reluctantly pulls her arm around from her back and presents a little white kitten "Your little kitty." She reveals with a little pout handing the kitten over "Don't be mad at him, don't make him sad!" She pleads.

Rick takes the kitten holding it under the armpits in one hand and then looks down at his salmon shaking his head.

"I have no words for you right now!" He says sternly to the kitten taking a seat at the kitchen table as he strokes its head, dinner was ruined.

Beth walks over and massages Rick's shoulders, grabs the beer from the counter and hands it over. Rick takes a long swig and places the bottle down with a little thud. He sits there staring at the mess and after a while, his eyes narrow together confused "Beth, I don't have a kitten!" He reveals and pushes his chair back standing up.

"What?" Beth asks looking from Rick to the kitten who was now licking Rick's hand making Rick frown disapprovingly, he wipes his hand down his sweatpants.

"I don't own a cat or a kitten, this is a little trespasser - a burglar!" Rick says eye to eye with the kitten.

"He's so CUTE!" Beth interjects pulling a funny face waving and stops when Rick watches her shaking his head not to entertain the trespasser and then turns back to said trespasser with his stern face.

"This looks like it could belong to someone, looks healthy and looked after but no collar!" Rick begins inspecting it and the kitten begins to wriggle, it was hungry eyeing the salmon and suddenly bites Rick's finger "Owww fuck, shit it bit me!" and the kitten jumps out of Rick's arm and onto his face and latches on.

Rick was trying to pull the kitten off his face spinning around the kitchen not able to see and Beth's running around behind Rick trying to help detach the kitten.

"Rick, hold still!" Beth orders grabbing hold of him but Rick twirls around "Fur balls!" He groans spitting out "Carl's definitely not gettin' a cat, a dog, he'll be lucky if he gets a fish!" Rick says adamantly.

The kitten suddenly draws it's paw up and smacks Rick hard across the face and makes a tiny hiss looking over at the salmon.

"It's a little demond!" Rick hisses back.

"Rick, don't be silly…stand still!" She demands swatting his backside.

"Gettit off!" Rick now yells jumping up and down and twirling around feeling tiny sharp paws scratching him, he grabs the sink spray and sprays it at the white fluff and getting Beth wet in the process as well as the kitten and himself.

"Rick!" Beth screams holding up her hands blocking the cold spray of water.

The kitten crawls down into Rick's t-shirt.

"Oh shit, it's down my shirt…down my back!" Rick pulls his t-shirt off and chucks onto the floor, arms reaching back trying to grab at it.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Beth makes kissy noises to it reaching out and just as Rick goes to spray his back, the kitten jumps into Beth's arms meowing.

"It's okay little kitty-kat!" She cuddles the kitten grabbing a piece of salmon and feeding it to him "There ya go!" She cradles him in her arms like a baby calming him down "Just a little hungry, poor, poor baby!"

Beth smiles giggling seeing how eager the kitten was to eat Rick's food, enjoying himself and clearly hungry. She looks up at Rick and her smile disappears to see a not so happy Rick eyeballing the ball of white fluff in her arms holding his hips soaking wet and his dinner and kitchen was a complete mess because of the little kitten.

Beth pulls the kitten up and places it next to her cheek and holds its front paw up facing Rick.

"You're not just good looks, brains and amazing, you've got a big loving heart and you make a mean grilled salmon…yum!" Beth says on behalf of the kitten and walks over to Rick and wraps her arm around his waist and kisses his cheek "He's just a baby, you can teach him to be an obedient Cop-Kitty!" She reveals showing Rick the kitten was looking around taking in its new surrounding "See!" She says holding the kitten up.

Rick looks at the kitten letting out a little meow and then to Beth's smiling face.

"Look he likes you!" Beth beams forcing the kitten into Rick's hand "See…awww!"

The kitten lets out a yawn and snuggles into Rick when he looks down at it.

"He doesn't have a name collar, I'm guessin' he doesn't belong to anyone, we can put up posters and if nobody claims him, you should keep him!" Beth suggests.

"No!" Rick answers abruptly.

"Oh, I can't keep him, I wish I could but I live in a share-house and he's already at ease with you - look!" Beth points as the kitten nuzzles into Rick's arm "Awwwww!" Beth is off again covering her mouth wanting to cry and then gives Rick her big doe-eyes "He loves you, it's hard not too!" She smacks her lips to Rick's cheek.

"Yeah, loves the free food, free rent, free to ruin my home!" Rick says holding the kitten up staring at it thinking it was the skinniest kitten he's ever seen and really naughty.

Meow!

"No!" Rick shakes his head.

"Please Rick!" Beth presses her chin to his chest staring up, kneading his back.

Rick groans "If someone recognises him and claims him, he's gone, outta here…kapeesh?!" Rick says to the kitten.

Beth squeals hugging Rick and taking the kitten into her arms.

"What shall we call you?" She asks wrinkling her nose pulling a face.

"Beth, don't give it a name!" Rick warns rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on and knowing she was going to get attached, she was already getting attached.

"We can't not…Snowbell!" She reveals and Snowbell lets out a meow.

"Snowbell Grimes meet daddy, Daddy Grimes meet Snowbell!" Beth grins hugging Rick and they both look down at Snowbell eyeing the salmon, Beth lets him go and he's jumping into the plate of food happily making a mess whilst he eats.

"Look how happy he is and that's because of you!" Beth beams reaching up and pulling Rick into a kiss and he gives up and kisses her back.

"I don't know how to take care of a cat!" Rick says letting out a puff draping his arm around Beth's shoulder as they watch Snowbell eating.

"I'm here, I'll help you, we're a team!" She assures Rick entwining their fingers together "There's gonna be a time when you won't be able to live without him!" She beams seeing Rick's face soften.

"And you?" Rick asks and Beth looks up in thought and nods adamantly.

"Oh, you're definitely not goin' to be able to live without me, neither of you!" She grins knowingly and giggles when Rick gives her that look, lifts her up and carries her out the kitchen.

"Snowbell, stay!" Rick points not to follow "Don't make any more mess, I need to take care of mommy!"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Rick averts his eyes away from Snowbell who he's become quite fond of now, is a part of his everyday life and who follows Beth around the house and garden like she was his mother.

Beth wanted to go and he couldn't stop her from going, keep her from visiting her family. Beth's relationship with her parents had become a little strained when he met her parents roughly four months ago for the first and last time. Mr and Mrs Greene were disappointed to learn, the man their daughter was dating and gushing about, was a man sixteen years her senior, divorced with a son and Mr Greene practically nearly had a heart attack when they revealed they were expecting a baby and there were no marriage vows before the baby making. He'll always remember the look in Mr Greene's eyes when they were standing face-to-face in his living room. Disappointment.

It was already that time and this was actually happening he reminds himself having tried not to think about this moment keeping himself busy. It's been a week since the night of the thunderstorm when they sat in the conservatory when Beth broached the subject of her going to visit her parents at the farm. He guessed, Beth needed this time to reconnect with her parents before the baby came. He knew she was heavily emotional not speaking to them when at a time she needed her family around her. He just hoped with all the reconnecting, she wasn't disconnecting herself from him, not that he would blame her with the way he's been behaving. He thinks of his behaviour; he was a fucked up moron. All of everything he has put Beth though was uncalled for. He wishes he could give Beth and the baby everything they needed and for them not to feel like second best. Money was tight, his future career as Sheriff was being questioned and hanging by a short thread. He needed that job, had worked so hard to get to this point and that job was what was going to support Beth and the baby, Carl and all the hefty alimony he pays Lori until she either finds a decent paid job or finds someone rich to marry. The solution would be if Carl just came and lived with him. He just needed to work his butt off a little while longer and all the tensions will be resolved. He needed more time. He wasn't ready for this, this wasn't planned. Neither of them had anticipated a baby, they'd never spoke about the future, they were dating and everything was going great the way it was and they were both chasing their dreams, they had goals to reach in their personal and professional lives. But time was slipping away from him. She was slipping away from him.

Beth's been keeping her distance, giving him his space and time and that alarmed him - was she slowly weaning herself off him. She didn't wait for him to get home to have dinner together when he got back a little late. He would find the dinner Beth made for him warm in the oven. She was taking long walks on her own to keep fit during the pregnancy as per the midwife's instructions. He was meant to join her but hasn't yet. She wasn't trying to find reasons to spend time with him in the evenings anymore. She wasn't venturing into his study and sitting on the chair opposite him across the table reading her book just to be in each other's company anymore and she wasn't waiting up for him. She would leave him watching TV and go to bed early and she didn't wake up for cuddles and pillow talk when he got in from a night shift. The distance had already begun and was growing and he didn't know how to reverse it all.

He walks over to the stairs, takes a seat on a step and lifts the guitar box and rest it down on his lap. He runs his hand over the vintage case he had found in the retro shop knowing Beth would love it and she did. The flashing light of the answer machine gets his attention and he presses play.

"Rick, I left a message on your cell phone!" Lori's grating voice booms out the answering machine and he slumps forward putting the guitar case down taking an annoyed breath.

"Carl's misbehavin' and gettin' into fights in school but you'd know that if you were around for him!" Rick sits up frowning, Carl never got into fights, it must be a mistake he tells himself.

"I need you to come over tonight and talk to OUR SON if you can tear yourself away from that barely legal girl you knocked up! How could you be so careless and insensitive...Carl's actin' up because of this baby business…You didn't want any more kids until we were financially safe and yet you go and get the first piece of young skirt you can find, young enough to be your daughter pregnant before the ink has even dried on the papers…classy Rick…real classy…number one role model for our son who needs you more now than ever before!" Lori spits and Rick just buries his face into his hands taking a deep breath.

"How are we goin' to pay for Carl's schooling tuition fees if you're buying diapers and baby grows and designer clothes for your little new squeeze? We put Carl into private school because we wanted the best now looks like he's going to be kicked out and attending public school because of this baby!"

Rick feels his insides bubble with anger, he grits his teeth.

"I'll see you around dinnertime and DON'T YOU DARE bring Teen Mom with you!" Lori said bitterly before she slammed the phone down and Rick just pulls the cord out of the socket and knocks the machine off the table and it bounces onto the carpet runner.

He leans forward growling into his hands not knowing what to do. He had promised Beth, he would drive her to the farm, that was a two-hour drive there and a two-hour drive back and he wanted to spend a little bit of time with Beth before he left the farm. There was a nice little lake he wanted to take her to so they could just talk like they used to talk. And he wanted to speak to Mr Greene, man-to-man. He wanted to leave Beth at the farm on positive terms with her parents and especially with Beth. They had a lot to think about and he needed to explain himself and explain why he's been so detached. He needed to know she was coming back home to him once the two weeks were up. He was afraid to ask afraid of Beth's answer.

Snowbell rubs his head against Rick's back and he reaches over and scratches behind his ear and Snowbell lets out a whiney meow.

"I know buddy, I know - I feel the same!" Rick answers Snowbell lifting him up onto his lap stroking his back.

He pulls out his cell phone and presses Speed Dial 1.

"Hey Bud, it's Dad." Rick says into the phone and listens to an upset Carl and he frowns not being able to give him a cuddle. "I believe you Carl, I'll talk to mom and I'll talk to your principle, leave it with me son."

After a moments silence, both just breathing calmly together.

"I need to take Beth to see her parents this evening, it's a long drive and I won't be back until late tonight which means I can't see you until tomorrow late afternoon but I'll promise to pick you up from practice and we can grab a shake." Rick says into the phone.

"No, no, Beth's okay, the baby's okay!" He reassures Carl and smiles at his son's concern.

"I'll ask Beth to call you and you can speak to Peanut before bedtime. Okay. I love you too!" He says and disconnects the phone.

* * *

Rick takes off his hat and places it down on the tall chest of drawers next to the doorway. He had gotten off work early having worked overtime the night before to be able to drive Beth to the farm before nightfall.

He watches Beth sitting on their bed crossed legged in a pair of white cropped cotton trousers and a loose pink floral gypsy top, hair in pigtails folding her clothes.

"Hey," Rick whispered in a scratchy voice stepping into the room watching her.

"Hey," Beth answered back in the same manner concentrating on folding the way her Mama taught her to get as much clothes packed neatly into a suitcase.

Rick frowns seeing most of Beth's clothes which were maternity clothes being packed up, it looked like she was packing for more than two weeks.

"Your folks know we're comin' down tonight?" He asks.

"I spoke with Mama and they're expecting us by seven…Maggie and Glenn will be there, they're visiting." Beth gives Rick a heads up.

Maggie was still angry with Rick's behaviour with Beth and the last meeting he had with Beth's older sister was, she was going to gut him like a fish if she sensed Beth upset, Glenn needed to be there to control his hormonal wife who was now eight or so months pregnant.

Rick nods not looking forward to seeing Maggie. He makes his way over and takes a seat on the bed as close as he could sit next to Beth, the open suitcase was the barrier between them.

Rick peers over at Beth, he can see her eyes were swollen and all he can think were from her crying. She had layered her face with concealer and foundation covering the dark circles from the lack of sleep. She's been having tossing and turning every night. Dark circles and bags beneath her eyes all thanks to him, he'd aged her beautiful young face. He looks down at her leg dangling down the side of the bed, her pretty foot was swollen. They looked like they needed a massage. Without thinking, he reaches over to take her foot in his hand but Beth gets up and walks towards the bathroom and disappears inside. He sits there listening to Beth sorting through the cabinets grabbing her toiletries together and he looks back into her suitcase and narrows his eyes reaching in. He lifts up her hospital folder with all her pregnancy notes and sees her bag that she carries her important papers and documents. This wasn't looking good. He gets up and makes for the lockable drawer and unlocks it and rifles through it, locates his passport but doesn't find Beth's. When he goes back to the suitcase, he opens the bag and sees Beth's passport and he just stands there staring at it.

He hears Beth making her way back out the bathroom and he quickly puts the bag back and walks over to the window staring out into their garden they had taken care of together. He looks over at the hammock he put up and remembers the evenings they'd lay there together and look up at the stars. It seemed like a life time ago, everything was perfect but in reality, it was just under a year ago.

"How long are you plannin' on stayin' at the farm?" He asks seeing Beth's reflection in the glass not believing it was just two weeks.

Beth rubs her stomach, the baby was kicking like mad and she looks over at Rick meeting his eyes in the reflection of the window thinking she was imagining the look of hurt in his eyes but why would he be hurt, relieved more likely she corrected herself and then goes back to her packing grabbing her phone charger, her laptop charger, her laptop and stuffs them into the suitcase between clothes.

"Beth, it looks like you've packed for months!" He says getting her attention, her eyes marginally look at Rick as she speaks and she takes them back as she continues.

"Maggie can be due anytime now, The Greene women go into labour according to their own clockwork, Shawn was ten days late, Maggie was a week early and I was two months so Maggie's goin' to be stayin' with Mama and Daddy whilst Glenn's at work but he'll be driving back to the farm every night and he doesn't want Maggie to be on her own in the city all day, she was getting depressed. Daddy's a retired doctor, Mama was a nurse and Patricia's delivered more babies than I've met in my lifetime and Dr Cloyd lives two farms away, it's all been carefully planned out. Glenn can drop everything and be by Maggie's side with just one phone call!" Beth states chucking the remainder of her belongings into the case, folding neatly all out the window knowing Rick wouldn't do that for her.

"Maggie has always wanted to give birth at the farm and asked me to be there with her, we promised each other we'd be there for one another when it came to giving birth and I made a promise and I'm goin' to keep it!" She states.

Rick watches Beth never heard her so curt and short, clearly hurt.

"I'm not needed here, school's finished, I'm on maternity leave from the diner and you're never home…You won't even notice that I'm gone!" She breathes in and out catching her breathe, letting out her frustrations hoping Rick was listening, she was at home alone all day and into the night some nights and he doesn't once check up on her anymore, she might as well not be there. Maggie was always of Glenn's mind night and day, he was always there.

Rick just stood there like he'd been slapped round the face, slapped with the bitter truth – he was a shitty boyfriend.

"...Are you plannin' on havin' the baby at the farm?" He asks closing his eyes.

They'd not discussed the type of birth Beth wanted, he and Lori had gone through countless reading material for months and advises from doctors and midwives when Lori was expecting Carl and he doesn't remember having one conversation with anyone about what's best for Beth and the baby with this pregnancy. Glenn and Maggie had worked out Maggie's birthing plan possibly as soon as they found out Maggie was expecting.

He stares at Beth's reflection with regretful eyes wanting to reach out and take hold of her hand when he sees her fighting not to let her emotions show.

"Yes." Is all Beth answers finally zipping up the suitcase and begins to try and lift the heavy case off the bed wanting to get on the road. The sooner they left, the sooner she could get to the farm and retreat to her childhood bedroom and never come out again.

Rick turns around rushing over and grabbing the suitcase wanting to yell that she shouldn't be doing this in her condition, she could hurt herself and the baby.

"I've got it." Is all he says facing Beth wanting her to look him in the eyes but she won't and he turns around and walks out the room knowing Beth's uncharacteristic behaviour is his doing.

Beth doesn't know where this mean streak in her has appeared from. She's never in her life been mean to anyone and she feels pretty shitty watching Rick's retreating back. She loves him but she just wanted to scream at him and she just wanted him to pull her into his arms like he used to and hold her and mean it.

She steps back and sits down on the bed with tears running down her cheeks. She just didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hear anything and she was tired of trying. Looking around the bedroom she shared with Rick, the moments they spent together in here comes flooding back to her. So many good memories and she wasn't sure whether this was the last time she would be in here or whether they'd share any intimate moments again. Rick was truly really the only man she really was completely intimate with and trusted. She wipes her eyes and slips on her pumps and makes her way out not looking back.

Snowbell was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and when Beth reaches him, she picks him up, kisses and cuddles him. He just meows and it breaks her heart to leave him but he was Rick's kitten.

"Be a good kitty, mommy will miss you, I love you so much but I'll see you soon!" She sniffs "Look after daddy for me, don't let him sit alone, stay close to him!" She kisses Snowbell one more time and hands him over to the little nice old lady next door who had agreed to take care of Snowbell until Rick got home.

Rick stands by the passenger's side holding the door open feeling nauseous watching Beth making her way over. Her little bump was more prominently rounder and, she looked so delicate and vulnerable, he almost wants to pick her up and take her back into the house and make her rest in their bedroom.

"Rick?" He hears Beth calling getting his attention.

Rick looks down at Beth and then down at her hands protectively on her stomach. He reaches down and places his hands beside hers. Beth a little startled, looks up at Rick and he was just staring at her bump like he had so much to say but couldn't find the words or say it. Words never used to be difficult between them and she didn't understand how and why Rick just changed like he had and she can't remember when the last time Rick touched her stomach and before she can say anything, he removes his hands and helps her climb up into the truck. He leans over, helps buckle her in and shuts the door.

Beth just watches Rick making his way round to the driver's seat and climbs in beside her, switches the engine on and putting the truck into gear

"There anything you need before we set off?" He asks gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white looking at Beth's face in his mirror.

When Beth shakes her head no, Rick pulls out their drive and sets off. Beth watches the house she called home for a little while get smaller and smaller in her wing mirror the further they drove away. Rick takes a glance at Beth just sitting beside him, head slumped against her window holding her belly looking completely and utterly miserable and lost.

* * *

 **A/N Next part of the story will be at The Greene's Farm.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those following and reading, and thank you to; malzateb, brinxb and Guest for your comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The landscape is so vast, green and endless, Rick was bewitched by his surroundings. He was finding it hard keeping his eyes on the long stretching tree-lined road at the best of times wanting to stop and scan his eyes across the horizon as the sun begins to go down illuminating the sky a burnt orange, just taking in the glorious views and colours he never gets to see back home, imagining what the countryside sky looked like when the stars come out.

Inhaling the clean, fresh air, he just enjoys the gentle breeze hitting his face, neck and arms. He feels light and clear headed - like he could just drift off into the calm and tranquility the lands are offering him. Spotting a silver glistening lake hidden off behind the tree line, he had an irresistible urge to swerve the truck down the little narrow path leading right down to the lake and park up and sit there watching the sun go down and the moon come up. This was a million miles away from the hectic life of King County and the idea of a quiet life in the countryside was seductively appealing.

Rick's eyes dreamily smile and he glances over at Beth, wanting to reach over and entwine her fingers within his and just hold her hand. He stops when he sees her body slightly curled facing away from him, resting her head on the headrest staring out her window, staring into the faraway distance. He closes his fist and places it back on the steering wheel and concentrates on the journey straight ahead. Beth hasn't spoken since they set off from King County apart from asking him to stop at the rest stops to use the bathroom. Other than those requests, no conversational words were exchanged between them, the radio was filling in the heavy silence. She had become closed off, distant and withdrawal from him.

Rick glances back at Beth, his eyes trail down to her fuller chest and the obvious bump beneath them. In two months, the baby would be here and in the seven months of growing, he hasn't connected with his unborn child nor has he touched Beth. Today in as long as he can remember, he placed his hands on Beth's stomach to feel his son or his daughter and he or she didn't respond. He or she can sense his mother's distress and sadness and holds him accountable and thus paying no heed to him like he'd paid none to them.

Beth felt emotionally drained wanting to just fall asleep, the weeks of sleepless nights finally catching up with her and she was now nearly home. Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes as they near the farm but she fights and holds them back. She didn't want to cry and especially not in front of Rick, she'd cried enough and didn't want him to see and think of her as weak. Her eyelids lift to the side, she sees her childhood home and she has mixed feelings of happiness and sadness because this was it, this was where they'd part and go their separate ways. She was going to make this easy for Rick as he didn't have the guts to just do it himself and get it over with – she was going to set him free, he was free from all obligations to her and the baby, she'll do this herself.

Lowering her eyes, she places her hand on her expanding bump and thinks back to the moment when their lives collided in the diner, of how their romance had started. It was an instant attraction which blossomed and turned into heated passion and they were inseparable and she asks _why?_ why if this was what the outcome was going to be - it was now nothing. She was and meant nothing to Rick Grimes and yet she still loved him regardless and all that was left of him was this little replica of him growing inside of her. She'll love him or her and never let the absence of Rick affect them.

Rick follows the curved road leading onto The Greene's Farm and drives through the open gates, continues to follow the long graveled pathway that leads up to the side of the house. He eases off the gas and breaks gently, slowing the pace of the truck seeing the big white house lit up ahead, silhouettes can be seen moving around inside and he can hear laughter sweeping through the open windows. Everything was finally dawning on him and he feels like his world was slipping away from him and he just sees darkness, the light of his life was leaving. He had the urge just to swerve the truck back and go back the way he came. Before he stops the truck, the front porch door bursts open and multiple bodies emerge out of nowhere and Beth sits up and for the first time in months, he sees Beth smile and a tear just escapes from her eye, drops and lands on her stomach.

Rick parks up and switches the engine off and sits there gripping the steering wheel. His heart begins to thump harder and faster like it was going to jump out of his chest. He subconsciously reaches forward grabbing the key to fire up the truck, and before he can turn on the ignition, Beth's door is wrenched open and the man he was introduced to as Otis appears.

"Bethy!" He smacks his hands together and pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Honey, it's so great to see you and, oh my!" He gasps pulling back to take a better look down and an enormous smile spreads across his chubby cheeks, he shakes his head but ecstatically, lifts Beth's chin up to look at him having overheard a part of a conversation between Maggie and Glenn about Beth and her worries "You're gonna make one fab little Mama and munchkins here is gonna be spoilt so much, she's gonna think she's a real princess, one like out of those fairy books we used to read over and over!"

"She?" Beth repeats smiling in question.

"Yup and we've all put down wagers and I'm guessin' Maggie's havin' a boy!" He whispers and looks around "Don't tell Patricia!" He taps his nose and Beth giggles knowing Patricia will most definitely find out and Otis joins in chuckling along knowing nothing gets past his wife.

"Deputy Grimes!" Otis exclaims cheerily seeing Rick sitting in the driver's seat watching them quietly, reaches in and offers his hand for a handshake and Rick leans over next to Beth and shakes Otis's hand with a nod in greeting.

"You've got ta stop workin' so hard and chill, whenever ya can or whenever ya want, just roll on down to the farm, you're always welcome here, we've all been missin' this one, place hasn't been the same without her!" Otis puts his arms around Beth's shoulder and gives her a squeeze and she leans her head on him and takes a moment before coming face to face with her parents, more apprehensive of her father.

"C'mon missy, ya Mama and Daddy are waitin' and don't worry!" He reassures Beth and she gives a weak smile "Here, lean on your Uncle Otis and I'll help ya down." Otis helps Beth down and walks her over and Rick watches and Otis waves him to follow.

Rick rubs his face with his hands, takes a deep breath and climbs out, slamming his door shut and follows behind Beth and Otis towards the house.

Beth sees her Mama and Patricia standing near the screen door, both giving her a warm and loving smile, and her Mama gives her a wink and that eases her nervousness a little and then she sees her Daddy pushing himself off the porch swing and makes his way down the steps and stands there with a blank face, hands joined behind his back.

Beth stops and stands there frozen to her spot, waiting for what was to come. The last time she and her Daddy were face to face was four months ago and she left the farm in tears. The disappointment etched on her father's face and nearly collapsing was too much for her to bear, she didn't return not wanting anything bad to happen to her father because of her and her life choices which is disapproved of.

Herschel's face softens, lips turn up and he smiles with teary sorry eyes pulling out his welcoming arms and without a second thought, Beth lets go of Otis and rushes over and buries her face into her father's chest and lets herself cry. Herschel wraps her arms around Beth and rocks her to settle down apologising.

"Hush now Bethy, all this cryin' is goin' to upset my grandbaby, no more tears!" He says caressing Beth's stomach and feeling a kick, lets out a laugh and moves his hand to the left and feels another kick "She's a tough little thing just like her Mama!" Herschel kisses the tops of Beth's head and just holds her.

"I'm sorry Bethy, forgive this silly old fool, I made a terrible mistake and every day I've been regretting how I behaved and letting you leave that day like you did, you can punish me for not standing by you when you needed me, I deserve whatever punishment you see fit…I accept whatever it is you decide!" He pleads forgiveness.

"Hard as a whip, stubborn as a mule, but underneath all that lies a softie who hasn't slept a wink since his little girl left hurt and upset and for that we are truly and deeply sorry!" Annette stands beside Herschel and runs her hand up and down Beth's back "I'm sorry Beth for everything you've had to go through and endure!" She sniffs and leans in and hugs Beth from behind kissing her "I'm so sorry darling, but I'm so happy you had Rick there with you!" Annette stifles her sob and Beth silently cries.

Rick was looking down at the floor not able to meet Herschel and Annette's eyes.

Herschel looks up over at Rick and considers him standing there before him. He had been rude and called Rick every name under the sun. He hands Beth over to Annette and makes his way over to Rick. Annette is consoling an emotional Beth and Patricia is over joining in the reunion. The two elder women cannot believe Little Beth was going to become a mommy and they're excited.

"I've been knitting and I've knitted hats, socks, mittens, cardigans and jumpers!" Patricia lists.

"Oh Patricia, you didn't have to!" Beth wipes beneath her eyes smiling.

"Oh but I did!" Patricia strokes Beth's cheek.

Herschel stands before Rick and places his hand on Rick's shoulder, startling Rick as he's now face to face with Beth's father.

"Son, I'm ashamed of the way I behaved and treated you, I ran you off my property and I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the insults and all that I have said!" Herschel apologises.

Rick just stood there unable to form any words thinking, if only they all knew the truth, he was sure Beth's father would kick his ass black and blue and possibly kill him and he would just stand there and let him get on with it because he felt like the biggest, _good for nothing asshole_ to have walked the earth.

"My Bethy loves you, I understand that now, formalities of marriage aside, I've had time to think and I'm adjusting, I'm old fashioned but I'm adjusting to the modern ways but it's puts my mind to rest to know you've stood by Beth and taken care of her, you haven't strayed or shirked your responsibilities, you've taken care of my daughter. You're a good man Rick and I couldn't ask for a better man to take care of my little girl. Today, here in front of everyone I want to welcome you to our family, we are family!" Herschel states and pulls Rick into a fatherly hug.

Rick holds on and places his other hand on Herschel's back and stares over the older man's shoulder at Beth who was standing there cuddled in her mother's arms watching sadly and he tries to implore her with his eyes that he was deeply sorry for what he has put her through. His eyes have become moist; he swallows the dry knot caught up in his throat. He wanted to go over to Beth. He was now realizing just how much he has hurt her but honestly never meant to. His insecurities got the better of him. He was afraid of committing his life to another person, the first time round didn't work out and caused him more pain than he could explain. He was afraid of ruining Beth's life, knowing he wasn't worthy of a sweet and caring women such as her. She deserved someone a whole lot better than him. There was so much bottled up inside of him, he needed to get it all off his chest and he needed Beth to give him one chance to explain and make her decision of what she wanted, he was ready to give Beth everything and anything she desired.

Beth unable to understand the mixed signals she was getting from Rick but knowing what the reality actually was, seven months of experiencing it, she finally got it. She averts her eyes and looks away. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone and thought it best to just let everything settle.

"My baby's goin' to have a baby!" Annette erupts and everyone crowds Beth gushing and marveling at her bump.

The screen door bursts open and a very heavily pregnant Maggie waddles out with Glenn one step behind her.

"Maggie!" Glenn shrieks "Babe, you're supposed to be resting!" Glenn reaches for Maggie trying to turn her back around into the house.

Maggie just wiggles out of Glenn's arm and swats his hand and begins to climb down the stairs. Glenn jumped in front of her holding out his hand ready to catch her if she fell.

"Watch ya step! The step! There's a step there Maggie!" Glenn points nearly having a heart attack when she took two at a time.

Beth turns around to see Maggie and Glenn and she gives a small smile, they were such a cute and funny couple. She loved her brother-in-law and she loved him more for the amount of love, care and attention he gives Maggie even when Maggie doesn't appreciate it, Beth really does knowing her sister doesn't have to do this on her own, Glenn was always there for her and he'd catch her before she fell, falling himself.

"Glenn, get out the way, seriously man, I'm gonna flatten you if ya don't!" Maggie complains.

"BETHY!" Maggie squeals skipping down the stairs now holding out her hands for Beth to come to her "Let's meet in the middle!" Maggie waves over to Beth to come to her.

Glenn lets out a shriek and falls down the stairs and lands on his front, face in the dirt. Maggie just laughs "Watch ya step Glenn, there's steps!" She leans down and scruffs his hair.

"Herschel!" Glenn cries out kicking his feet.

"Those two, Dear Lord, you seriously know how to pair 'em!" Herschel shakes his head "Margaret, how many times we need to have this conversation!"

Rick looks at Herschel and then over at Beth.

Beth holding her stomach makes her way over and Maggie waddles holding her back and they both burst out laughing when they meet in the middle and try hugging one another which makes them laugh some more. Swollen Belly rubbing against Water Mellon Belly.

"Stoppit, I'm gonna pee my pants!" Beth crosses her leg over the other when Maggie teases her.

"Get used to it, it only gets worse!" Maggie whispers that she did pee herself and Beth covers her mouth and Maggie pulled a face "I actually sneezed and it was like Niagara Falls and Glenn and Daddy thought my waters broke, you should'a seen their faces!" Maggie was in hysterics and crosses her leg over the other.

"Do ya gals need buckets?" Jimmy asks making his way over and giving Beth a hug "You look great Beth!"

"Thank you Jimmy, and you don't look so bad yourself." Beth smiles to her childhood friend.

Glenn comes over with a skateboard and tells Maggie to get on and orders Jimmy to hold Maggie whilst he holds her on the other side and they can wheel her over to the outdoor toilet.

"See what I have to put up with!" Maggie rolls her eyes to Beth waddling off herself "Glenn, do not follow me, or else I will pee all over you!"

"Dear Lord, Maggie, we do not pee on each other!" Annette shakes her head walking over to Rick giving him a hug "C'mon into the house, dinner should be ready soon." She tells him.

"Thank you for the invitation but I should be on my way back." Rick replies looking at his watch and then over at Beth, who was standing there.

"Nonsense, you'll eat dinner with us!" Annette orders "In you get!" She tells Rick and gestures to Glenn to help Rick as she rushes over to Beth.

"Bethy, you want me to skate you over to the bathroom?" Glenn asks giving her a hug.

"I'm fine Glenn, I can make it." Beth smiles accepting Annette's assistance.

Glenn sees Rick standing there and makes his way over.

"I bet Beth doesn't give you trouble like Maggie gives me?" Glenn asks.

"No, she doesn't." Rick answers watching Beth reunited with her family who have made her laugh "Beth gives me no trouble, it's the other way round!" He sighs.

Rick follows Glenn into the house and watches everyone chatting away happily, laughing and all because Beth had come home to visit. He sees the large dinner table covered in food.

"Rick, take a seat next to Beth!" Herschel instructs as he take his seat at the head of the table with Annette beside him, he take his wife's hand and kisses it and everyone coos over them.

Rick slips into the seat beside Beth smiling watching Herschel and Annette, they seemed like the model couple and this is what Beth recognises. Their knees touch and neither of them jump to move. Beth takes a quick look at Rick and he catches her hoping she wouldn't look away but she does.

Herschel tells everyone to join hands to say grace. Everyone joins hands whilst gossiping and Rick takes the opportunity to slip his hand into Beth's and clutches it under the table. Beth sits there feeling Rick's touch and doesn't push him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those following and reading, and thank you to; brinxb, malzateb, Guest and I hate the snow for commenting.

 **WARNING: This chapter is full of tension, sexual tension and frustration - SEXUAL CONTENTS SO BE WARNED.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Rick was leant forward sitting on Beth's bed, elbows propped on his knees rubbing his clammy hands together, looking around at the lilac and cream patterned wallpaper; photos, memorabilia from Beth's childhood and stuffed teddies scattered all around her bedroom smiling back at him. There were ribbons, trophies and medals from her Show Jumping Competitions as a teen displayed on shelves. His eyes froze in place when he sees a Polly Pocket, a My Little Pony and a Cabbage Patch Baby and almost immediately, his eyes lift up and catch the dozens more stacked up in boxes on a large bookshelf labelled on each **"TO KEEP!"** He slowly averts his eyes and turns his head pretending he didn't see them and then comes faced with the white sparkly canopy draped down beside his head that adorned the four poster bed.

Looking at the room decorated for a princess, Rick could see Beth was a daddy's girl, it was evident she didn't go without anything and a glimpse of her happy childhood was all around him. Shane and the guys from the station always teased and called him a cradle-snatcher when he got together with Beth. He knew they were all jealous having caught them checking Beth out when they thought he and nobody was watching them. But sitting there on the small double bed with baby pink frilly sheets with butterflies, he actually felt like one. If he had a daughter, he was sure this is what her bedroom would look like.

Turning his head, the largest notice board he's ever seen grabs his attention on one wall which was dedicated to Stormchasing, Weather Reading and Aurora Borealis. A humongous map was beside the board with coloured push-pins pinched all over indicating the countries and destinations around the globe of all the best places to go for a fanatic's adrenaline rush, amazing visual displays and adventures of a life time. There were dozens of postcards scattered all around from professors, meteorologists and Beth's many friends with the same passions as her, guessing she met them through school, her brother and her crazy aunt trying to allure her to their fascinating worlds. There were dates, coded messages, passages he had no clue what they meant. He feels envious of the lives these people live and can only imagine how Beth is feeling right now.

 ** _Crushed and crestfallen?_ ** Comes to his mind as he rubs his brow with a sigh.

Beth was young and discovering herself, one day would become an even better woman than she already is. She had a whole life and future mapped out before her, the evidence staring him right in the face which has now come to an abrupt end before it had even started because of him. He remembers listening to Beth talking to the baby, how happy she was talking passionately about what she had planned to do but the regret and sadness was evident as she spoke knowing what the reality was.

He felt a slither of hope, when he heard her saying _one day_.

He hoped there would be a _one day_ \- If he could make one wish, it would be for Beth to experience everything she had pictured in her mind that was on the wall before him. He felt like he was looking into her personal diary.

Rick smiles. He could see Beth in her muddy boots; cargo pants, a shirt knotted up at the front, straw-hat on her head with her unruly golden hair flying behind her as she drives alongside a tornado in the near distance in some foreign country with her team making a documentary, her excitement etched all over her face. Most people would think, that was the craziest idea to imagine and a normal career would be better and safer option to consider. He felt the complete opposite and found Beth's enthusiasm and hunger for an exciting career and life very appealing and was more than impressed of her thinking of something outside the normal box. People just assumed when they took one look at Beth, _teacher/nurse_ or _take after one of her parents_ but she was rainbows and sunshine, she was thunder, she was lightening – she was a whirlwind of many surprises and that's what attracted him to her. She was different and special to anyone he's ever known and being normal wasn't in his vocabulary for Beth, that wasn't an insult, it was a compliment in his books.

Maybe _one day_ , they could do it together he tells himself, not knowing if that would ever be a possibility but it would be nice just to think _one day_.

He looks down clicking his knuckles.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone there. Sniffing around Beth, he had no business to go there - a beautiful young spirited girl embarking on an exciting life, she could have gone places. He had sailed his ship, crashed, burnt and sunk doing the same thing day in, day out and not forgetting his failed marriage that ended in divorce, he was really going places he mocks himself. His put his time into a goal to work and climb his way up his career ladder to become Sheriff or Commissioner whilst trying to be a part of Carl's life which was proving difficult. He worries Carl's going to rebel one day with the animosity between his parents who once loved one another and that was his biggest nightmare, not being the father he should be to his children or the life partner Beth truly deserved. He was going to fuck it up and he thinks he already may have as Beth wasn't rushing out the bathroom to spend time with him like she normally would have. Normally she left the bathroom door ajar, an invitation for him to enter whenever he wanted to. There was no invitation, her door was shut to him.

Rick lets out a breath of hot air as he slouches with his head hung.

He should have kept his lingering eyes, lips, hands and body to himself. But he just couldn't deny how attracted he was to Beth from the moment they met. She had an infectious smile and personality, he was instantly drawn to her and then he wasn't able to resist her when she showed interest and reciprocated his feelings. Her feelings were loud and clear and obvious - she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He was impulsive for the first time in his life, always mulling things over until his head hurt but not with Beth - he had to have her for himself and he did. On their third date he should have dropped her home once their date was over but kissing and caressing Beth in his arms whilst waiting for his car to come around led to an undeniable fire that was building up pressure within their bodies that needed releasing. Beth didn't drink and he only had one glass, so neither could blame it on the alcohol and neither needed to say a single word knowing what their bodies really needed - wanted and driving back to his house which was a ten minute drive, they couldn't wait. He booked a lavish hotel room above the restaurant and took her up and they didn't venture out until the following afternoon.

He was hooked on Beth like an addict from that night on and ignored the warnings thrown at him when someone had spied them leaving hand in hand that afternoon guessing what they'd been up to with his jaw breaking grin and her shy and smiling face. He walked around like the cat that got the cream. His superiors disapproved, discouraged him and told him to break it off before things got serious - he was a respected officer of the law in Georgia not Shane Walsh. And there were certain rules they had to follow for face and he broke one of them, one of the most dangerous, falling for someone young enough to be his daughter, he was made to feel guilty and ashamed. Lori was disgusted when news got to her a couple of weeks later and went after him for moving on and with someone nearly two decades younger than her. She was doing whatever she could to get between them. He had to remind himself and everyone who questioned him, yes there is sixteen years between him and Beth, but Beth is a woman with her own mind and everything between them was consensual and legal – it was none of anyone's business whose bed his boots were under and it didn't stop him and Beth continuing their fiery romance.

Rick runs his hand down his stubbled jaw. He was afraid his cycle of bad luck will kick in like a ticking time bomb and then blow up in his face. Lori, Carl, The Sheriff, his job, the house that still wasn't finished, money, Beth detaching and the impending baby which he's had five months out of the seven he and Beth have known to come to terms with but hasn't at all and what's worse is Beth can see he hasn't. There are times he loses his guard and it's evidently on his face he's scared shitless and not ecstatic and unfortunately she catches him and gets upset asking to him to talk to her but he's got good at blocking her out when he doesn't want to talk about the subject of the baby and that makes him...he can't even find the right name to call himself. He hadn't expected all this to happen suddenly like it had. Things had been going brilliantly between him and Beth. They had the perfect relationship. They got together and were still able to enjoy their social lives together and separately outside of their relationship. At the end of the day, they came back to one another, it was what worked for them. Baby, Marriage he proved he wasn't fit to do all that again. Scared, what happened with his first marriage would happen to him again with Beth and it would be him that would hurt her not the other way round.

The bathroom door opens and Beth steps out in her small sleep shorts and floaty camisole vest top rubbing hand cream between her fingers to find Rick sitting there, lifting his head up with tired saucer eyes. His eyes open fully to now stare fixatedly at Beth and they just hold each other's gazes. Beth's the first to look away, shutting the bathroom door behind her and walking over to the wardrobe, hanging up the remainder of her clothes from the suitcases Rick lugged up the stairs into her bedroom.

Rick's eyes follow Beth around the room as she unpacks, pushes drawers in and places items here and there like she does in their bedroom at home. He forgot how much women came with, a woman took over not only head space of a man but his space in general and he remembers how empty his bedroom looked when he was single. He blinks transporting back to his room seeing Beth asleep in his bed beside him and every surface was covered neatly with all her womanly things and when he blinks again, he sees how dull and empty the bedroom looked a couple of hours ago with all her things gone.

He gets an instant, empty sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. None of this sat well with him, he had the urge to grab Beth's things and pours them back into the suitcases and take it all back with him and her too.

Rick scratches his jaw as he lets out a strained breath when Beth stops at her dressing table, picking up a brush and running it though her hair at a leisurely pace, acting like he wasn't sitting there, like he was invisible. Rick watches Beth knowing she was giving him the pitiless silent treatment, a taste of his own bitter medicine he's given her for more weeks than he can count to remember.

 _You deserve it jerk!_ He tells himself.

Rick sighs with exasperation, restless looking down at his boots, to find his knee bouncing up and down. He stops the unsettled movement and toes off his boots and socks and places them under Beth's bed. He stands up, pulling his work shirt out of his trousers and starts to unbutton it watching Beth gathering her hair and braiding it over her shoulder with her eyes closed as she does, not looking into the mirror to see his reflection undressing behind her. He chucks his shirt and vest so they land on the chair but they miss.

Beth, having heard the rustling of clothes being stripped off behind her, refused to look at Rick like she'd been doing recently. She had to wean herself off Rick and his body just as he had done with hers many months ago of her getting bigger and that was a kick to the gut and a huge knock to her confidence as intimacy had stopped months ago. She was so naïve and clueless she tells herself not knowing. Nobody told her how horny a pregnant woman can actually get throughout pregnancy and what to expect. She thought it was just women-yak until her own increase in libido rocketed once she found out she was pregnant and it confirmed so and much so of the last couple of months. Her sex drive was so high, she considered getting one of those vibrators but was told not to, she had a sexy man who could take care of her needs and it would feel a whole lot better than what a vibrator could offer.

But nobody understood nor knew about her and Rick's sudden non-existent sex life, nor would she dare to tell anyone. They used to go at it all the time and now - nothing. She was left frustrated and upset with all those pregnancy hormones flowing around, all unresolved. Thoughts of Rick turned off by her changing body pesters her head and the last thing he'd want to do is touch her. Believing that, finding no release and no comfort, she just ate as a distraction to fill the void, got her satisfaction of a mere few seconds, got fatter and felt more depressed. Maggie revealed she was horny all the time, her libido was so high, her and Glenn were still at it like rabbits - Glenn would be taking care of business more than before they got pregnant and Glenn was only too pleased and eager to make Maggie reach her release and feel good. She was happy for Maggie and jealous at the same time. She felt sad and pathetic.

 _Who'd want to look at or touch a big fat, round, puffy, swelling woman who'd soon become just as big as a whale!_ Her inner thoughts kept ringing in her ear. Maggie was taller and carried her bump well, she was smaller and felt like a tree stump in comparison.

Her heart sinks - sometimes, all she wanted was some emotional intimacy, just to kiss and cuddle, be held and talk and even that was non-existent.

Beth's forced to open her eyes when she hears and sees Rick's shirt land on the floor beside her foot. She frowns, resisting the urge turning around and clobbering Rick with her hairbrush, or just chucking it at him - she puts the brush down, fastened the hairband around the end of her braid to keep it secure.

 ** _Hormones!_ ** She justifies to herself for thinking about inflicting pain on Rick.

Turning around and clutching her stomach, Beth goes to bend down until Rick flies over stopping her in alarm. He picks up his shirt and vest, placing them on the chair knowing it all but drove Beth mad when he did that. He wanted to get her attention but he didn't want her pulling a muscle or getting a cramp in the process especially seeing she was finding the extra weight on her tiny frame a challenge and curses himself for being so insensitive.

Crouched down, Rick looks up at Beth with a sorry look on his face. He rises to his feet and stands there staring at her with remorseful eyes wanting to say something placing his hands on either side of her arms. She stands there in anticipation to hear what he wanted to say with baited breath, heart beginning to flutter fast. She was practically holding her breath waiting and waiting but nothing comes out between Rick's lips, he looked to be debating with himself to find the right words to say and then he looks to the floor.

Beth just closes her eyes, shakes her head and lets out the slow breath of air she held and Rick heard it.

He looks up to see Beth looking exhausted. Exhausted of pregnancy, exhausted of their situation and exhausted of him and she shows how exhausted she is, when she turns around out of his hands and silently makes her way over to her side of the bed and starts chucking the extra fluffy pillows off, piling them up onto the little tub chair and then slips under the covers, turning off the lamp on her nightstand and facing the open window giving her back to him. All he could do was stand there and watch her without complaint. At least she didn't storm out and drive off to some bar, he told himself - she wasn't cruel like he'd become.

How many evenings did Beth try talking to him rationally, wanting him to be emotionally free with her and how many times did he turn his back to her and walk away, hurting her each time when he walked out the door or just gave his back to her in bed. Rick rakes his hands through his hair and pulls at the roots not knowing why he couldn't just say what he wanted to say, be honest? Why did he hurt her the way he did because he really did love her! He could see how hurt she was, how much of a confusion she was in with his mixed signals. Frustrated and pissed off with himself, Rick thunders into the bathroom and slams the door a lot harder than he had meant to behind him.

 ** _What's wrong with you jerk-off...douchebag!_ ** He curses at himself.

Beth flinches when the door slammed shut making a few of the frames on the walls shake. She swore she heard Rick let out a growl from the bathroom and hopes nobody knocks on the door to check if everything was okay because she didn't know if she would be able to keep it together. She lays there cuddling a pillow to her chest with a tear streaked face wishing Rick would just come out and say what he wanted to say before she said what she was going to say, this was killing her slowly and she could only think how all this negativity was affecting the baby, it couldn't be good because she feels like crap. She didn't want to have to say what she was going to say, she had it all mapped out in her head and tomorrow, if Rick didn't just end it with her, she was going to make it easy for him and tell him before he returned to King County.

She wished she could be sleeping in her room alone right now, she wanted to be alone and wallow alone without Rick listening if he ever did listen to her crying all those nights. Rick would be lying beside her tonight and it felt like it was going to be a long night of tossing and turning. Even though they shared a bed back at Rick's, it was a king size and it was easier to keep to each of their sides with a wall of pillows between them like she arranged saying she needed them for comfort to sleep, he didn't argue. This was a small double and they're going to bumping and knocking into one another. But more than anything, this was her only sanctuary of a Rick-free environment but now her room will have a memory of him. Nowhere was going to be Rick-free.

She wished her Daddy had insisted Rick sleep in the guest room when her Mama wouldn't let Rick leave and forced him to stay the night when it started hammering down with rain. Driving visibility was poor and dangerous, and she was glad Rick stayed and didn't go out into the storm having to drive two hours back to King County, she'd worry the whole night for his safety. She was just a little shocked at how okay her Daddy was and didn't bat an eye that Rick would be sharing her bed in her bedroom and practically pointed him to her room from the hall. Her parents had seemed to have come to terms and accepted them as a couple and she feels a million times worse now when they find out it wasn't the everlasting relationship they had all thought it was. The disappointment in her Daddy's eyes would be far worse than the first time she saw them in his eyes four months ago.

She wished she could go back in time and have dealt with this differently but it was too late. She hoped her parents didn't mind her moving back home. She'd have to give up her last year in school to get a job to pay her way once the baby arrived. See if she could finish her studies in her community college and by correspondence. Her professors and meteorologists she'd met over the years were in contact via a social website for aspiring meteorologists were great and would help her anyway they could. They and Shaun always went out of their ways to give her updates and links to important information when they came across them and updates on their travels, she was following their online diaries.

Dr Daryl Dixon and Dr Carol Peletier had scouted her out of hundreds of students for an assistant's job once she graduated for work experience but it wasn't meant to be and they were really disappointed when they found out that she wouldn't be joining them but were both encouraging that having a baby wasn't the end, just the beginning. Carol has a smart twelve-year-old daughter and continued in her work and Daryl was raising his six-year-old nephew who was the smartest six-year old he knew and wanted to follow in his footsteps. They told her to continue with her studies, they'd help her as much as they could and Daryl told her to think one day, she'll be joining them and Bub-bub who was still baking in the oven would just become a fanatic and be tagging along with them and that was what she kept focused on now. The future just seemed a little terrifying and daunting right now not knowing what would happen when the baby finally comes. She had a lot to think about and how to push forward with her life. Daryl and Carol could do it as single parents, she could do it too?

When Rick stepped back into the bedroom, he sees Beth had fallen asleep. He drops his trousers on the chair on top of his shirt and then slips under the covers. Leaning on his side, he looks down over at Beth's face to see she was clonked out and fast asleep, clearly exhausted and of course she would be. When Lori was pregnant, she was forever taking it easy and knocked out multiple times during the day but Beth was always on her feet working and having to deal with him which would have been draining the life out of her. She was breathing in and out gently and she didn't jump or flinch when the thunder cracks through the sky. She never asked for anything, just to be with him, the baby and Carl. Rick reaches over and tucks her loose ringlet of hair behind her ear and he feels the moistness on his fingers informing him, she had cried herself to sleep again.

 _Bastard!_ He curses himself.

Rick leans down and presses a soft kiss to Beth's head and remains there gently stroking her hair back.

"I'm sorry for everythin' I've put you through, I'm workin' through my shit, it's me who has the problem…my problems about me, not you Beth, you're the strongest and most beautiful woman to come into my life, to be able to tolerate a jackass like me and I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't want anythin' to do with me, with the way I've been to you but don't give up on me, on us!"

Rick whispers pleadingly even though he knows she's in a deep sleep and won't respond back. It seemed easier when she was fast asleep, he could speak freely, he didn't have the nerve to look Beth in the eyes, he was ashamed of himself in the way he's handled everything and treated her.

His hand slides down Beth's arm, he kisses her cheek and then her shoulder as his hand travels down towards her stomach where he places his hand lightly to Beth's swelling belly, feeling it round and stretched and her skin still so soft. He gently rests his hand there as he leans his head down next to Beth's, curling his body into the back of hers and she subconsciously leans back into him. Feeling her skin and body against his, he missed this closeness they had and where they didn't know which limb belonged to who when they were tangled up together. He missed just cuddling and not needing a reason to hold on to her.

Laying there watching the rain beat down against the window, Rick watches another flash of lightening light up the sky. He caresses Beth's stomach, and counts the seconds in between the lightning and thunder he remembers Beth always counting for fun and then boom, the crack, low rumble and it echoes loudly across the miles and miles of green land which was endless. Beth loved thunder and lightning storms and he remembers Carl being afraid and wetting the bed most nights when those storms came around.

One night, Beth had said the only way for Carl to get over his fear was to deal with it and face it was head on like she had when she was a little girl. When she asked Carl would he be willing to try, he nodded and took her hand and followed her. They stood on the balcony and watched the electric scene in the distant and Beth wrapped Carl into her side and told him the story of Zeus and his Thunderbolt **-** The Sky and Thunder God in ancient Greek religion, who ruled as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. Remembering Carl being engrossed with interest at Beth's detailed story, Carl had forgotten his fear. He had stood back by the French doors and watched his son and Beth together when the flash came blinding the sky, Carl holding onto Beth and then Beth counting out loud and Carl joining in and then the loud thunder making them both laugh together, it wasn't that scary, Carl had said looking back at him. From then on, Carl didn't wet the bed when those storms came around but relished in them thinking about the adventures that were going on up in sky and he was fascinated in Beth's pictures and graphs and videos of her fearless friends. And just then, for the first time, Rick feels the baby move, he buries his face into Beth's neck and smiles when his baby kicks and he feels him or her for the first time, kicking into his palm finally letting him know they were there and listening to him.

"Hey Peanut, don't be givin' your Mama trouble, Daddy's already given her enough troubles for a lifetime…let's let her sleep and rest tonight…let's just lay here together…I'm sorry it's taken me this long, I won't ever disappoint either of you – I give you my solemn and heartfelt swear!" He swears an oath to his unborn child.

Beth's belly bounces uncontrollably making Beth fidget and Rick rubs her belly in smoothing motions not knowing if this was doing anything or making it worse so eases up giving gentle strokes. He lifts his head off the pillow and watches Beth's face relax as she snuggles into her pillow held against her chest.

"I promise Beth, things are gonna change. What we have is special and I won't give up on us even if you push me away!" Rick says thick with emotion settling back down, head resting beside Beth's looking out the window seeing the rain beginning to calm down.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through and you have a right to be angry and mad at me!" He nuzzles into her neck.

"Won't give up!" He reaffirms mumbling "I love you…love you too much, won't let you or our baby go!" He whispers into her ear.

"You, me," Rick says to Beth and his hand clutches protectively on her belly "we are family!" he holds on to them tightly closing his eyes before sleep finally takes him.

* * *

Beth stirs in her sleep feeling the sunlight breaking through the net curtains and hitting her face. Her eyes flutter open slowly and they automatically shut as she covers her face with her hand letting out a groan. She was so distracted last night, she forgot to draw the curtains. She can hear the rooster going at it " _cock-a-doodle-dooing"_ meaning it was way too early. It was morning and she just wanted to stay in bed and never get up but living at home that wasn't going to be a possibility, the farm would have woken up by now and the damn rooster reminding them all and any moment someone was going to burst through her door singing good morning. She just hoped if they were, could they please bring a cup of sweet tea and a cinnamon bun.

"Silly cock!" She groans trying to stretch and turn.

She was so snug, she couldn't move and found she actually was restricted feeling a heaviness trapping her limp body. Wiggling back, she feels a solid body pressed up behind her, spooning her from behind and heavy breathing in the back of her ear.

"Rick?" She whispered shocked not knowing when the last time she woke up with Rick wrapped around her so snuggly.

And then her eyes burst open when she feels something pressing into her backside. She pushes back and she feels the obvious hard-on pressing into her, poking dangerously into the thin material of her sleep shorts which seemed to grow harder when she fidgets back onto it. She can't speak when she feels obvious movement behind her and she lets out a breathy gasp covering her mouth, heart pounding away. She looks down to see one of Rick's hand beneath her holding her stomach and his other arm was wrapped around her front and up her camisole vest cupping her hot naked breast. And then Rick nuzzles her neck as he pushes his crotch up into her, rocking ever so slowly. Rick lets out an approving moan and squeezes her breast at the same time.

"Rick!" Beth whimpers arching her chest out and pushing back into him and feels herself going embarrassingly wet, her body fails her when she rubs back into him, her sexual hunger awoken at it's full height was being tested.

"Beth!" Rick moans throatily feeling his morning erection so hard, throbbing between his legs, he pulls Beth down closer to him adding more friction rocking against her harder this time.

Beth sucks in the air reaching back grabbing hold of Rick's neck open mouthed "Awwwww...owwww!" escapes her mouth when Rick pushes further into her as her shorts ride up now blocking him.

Rick murmurs her name again, his low voice was heavy and scratchy from sleep, he moves in and kisses her exposed neck erupting a deep moan from Beth as he grazes, pinches and teases her hardened perky nipple between his thumb and finger.

His other hand moves from her belly down to her shorts, he pulls the stings loose and slips his hand in. Beth whimpers when she feels Rick's hand going south and then he's running his finger over her smooth slit feeling she was already slick and wet.

Rick lets out a groan. He feels the undeniable fire building up pressure within his body and his aching member, needing to chase that release that had built up within mere seconds, Beth could always do that to him. It's been too long since he's been buried deep into Beth's slick tightness, all those memories flooding back, he hasn't desired anyone like he's desired Beth. She had cast a spell over him, he was forever spoilt to anyone else, he didn't want anyone else but Beth.

The throbbing and tightness between his legs was painful now but his main priority was to give Beth what he knows she needed just as badly as he did. He stokes Beth over and over and feeling her pushing into him. She was wet with anticipation, he parts her folds and finally dips his finger in and Beth's breath hitches as she closes her eyes, sealing her mouth closed as Rick works his magic on her. Beth wiggles and rock into his palm breathing heavily, Rick's ministrations felt heavenly good after the long dry spell. He slips in another finger, was stroking her clit and pushing in deeper as she arches into his touch as he rubs her bud with his thumb. His fingers begin making little circular motions and Beth was shuddering as he continues to dip in and out increasing his speed, circling her clit harder and faster and then he feels Beth's wall tighten around his fingers and before he knows it, she bursts out crying just as she drenches his fingers.

Rick covers Beth's mouth muffling her whilst rocking his body in tune with hers as she goes through the waves of her release which has been pent up for months. She just goes limp into Rick's chest, in his arms. Once Beth's recovered and her breathing was normal again, Rick wipes back her sweaty fringe out of her face and takes her hand in his, entwining her smaller fingers within his larger.

"Beth, let me love you!" Rick whispered into her ear huskily as he nibbled her earlobe watching her face slack jawed lost in ecstasy.

He wanted to take her further, he wanted to go with her if she would let him. It was her right to refuse him if she wanted to, even if he felt like he was going to die if she refused him. He was hard and throbbing and needed Beth who was the only woman who could give him the release he desperately needed and it didn't help with Beth's round and pert backside pushed up into his crotch punishing him, he wanted to dive right in and hit the spot she loved and which he loved more.

Beth lifted her face up over her shoulder to look straight into Rick's eyes and she sees love, adoration and want shining back at her like he always used to. Rick hasn't looked at her like this in such a long time, she couldn't deny him now when his eyes rake over her, his lips look desperate to kiss her, his body reacting and wanting to claim her. Maybe it was just lust and pure raw sex he wanted. She didn't care as she wasn't even thinking now. Her body seems to have a mind of it's own.

Beth takes her hand back and for a moment, Rick looks crestfallen, his heart plummets until Beth clutches his hand and shoves it back under her top to grasp her swollen breast and she squeezes. Rick buries his face into Beth's neck as he squeezes her smiling, she closes her eyes enjoying her breast being fondled by Rick. They're a lot bigger than the last time he'd touched them and he seemed to enjoy the fullness pregnancy has given her.

He leans down and captures Beth's soft lips kissing her ever so slowly and tenderly muffling the noises coming out of her. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world and Beth kisses back just the same. When she parts her lips, Rick's tongue slips inside her and things start to heat up and they were kissing hard and passionately, animalistic. Rick wanted to roll Beth on to her back and take her in one full swoop and love her as much as he could but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to crush her belly and hurt their baby. Knowing he had to be gentle, he kisses her cheek and eases down her sleeping shorts from behind and they get lost under the covers as do Rick's boxers he's wiggled out of quicker than lightening. He takes Beth's silky soft leg and wraps it back around behind him and she locks holds as Rick slips into her in one smooth move. He shuts his eyes at her wet tightness letting out a deep groan, she felt heavenly. Beth buries her face into her pillow muffling her heavy breathing and cry that escapes her as Rick rocks against her tightness from behind.

Beth pants and moans along with Rick, she gets louder which only fuels Rick on, to go faster and deeper hitting the spot each time after he adjusted Beth's leg and his position inside of her, thrusting in and out slowly to begin with and upping the speed, changing the pace and rhythm driving Beth crazy.

Rick was now rutting deeper and harder behind Beth as he holds on to her leg clenching his every muscle he had not to unload. The bed shakes violently as does the metal headboard which rattles erratically. Rick snakes his hand to her front between her legs, slipping his finger into Beth's gathered slickness, stroking back and forth teasing her. His finger withdraws and he begins to rubs his hands over her thighs, hips and slips his hand back up her vest as he kneads Beth's breasts. He holds Beth's hips in place as he dives in and out and ruts harder burying his face into her neck clenching his teeth as he thrusts but restraining himself to release as Beth moves with him but allows him to work harder. She moans into her pillow as everything suddenly goes black and stars burst out behind her eyelids.

"Rick!" She moans a cry and whimpers into her pillow, her second release was explosive, she tries to catch her breath as she spasms intently in Rick's arms.

Rick feels he was stiffening nearing his release, he feels Beth's tight muscles clenching over his rock hardened length, pulsing around him. He holds her tightly as he goes through the motions of her orgasm, he slams into her a few more times, growling into her neck as he bites down on her shoulder and shudders powerfully and spills into her. Once he was completely empty and spent, Rick collapses onto the bed holding Beth tightly against his body not wanting to pull out and detach until his was soft and limp.

They feel the slickness of their bodily fluids mixed together between them. Their legs a tangled mess unable to move. Rick wraps her arms around Beth and cuddles her to his chest and kisses the top of her head as Beth closes her eyes exhausted, completely taken care of holding on to Rick's arm as his hand cradles her belly.

* * *

 **A/N: Brace yourselves for the next chapter.**

Malzateb – don't worry, you're not going mad! This was only going to be 3 chapters like you correctly read but I read through this piece and couldn't just cram it all into 3 chapters like I had because it had no real structure, it seemed rushed and it was, I'm editing it to be lengthened to be more descriptive but I promise this won't be long like my other stories which can get boring and I don't have the time on my hands like I used to. I hope you guys continue to read and if you get a moment to, please do review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those reading and thank you to; Guest, malzateb, SoutheastChicagoMom, brinxb, I hate the snow, layvba, BethFan, dhh and Guest for commenting on the last chapter, it's always nice to hear comments.

 **I wanted to get this up a couple of days ago but haven't been able to come online. Here's the next chapter…Emotional rollercoaster of up and down so be warned it may get a little frustrating - Beth finally venting. Not everyone's going to like this chapter but this is how it came out...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Conversation and family banter was flowing through from the kitchen/diner as Rick makes his way down the stairs dressed in his uniform, freshly showered, feeling revitalised for the first time in months and ready to take on whatever was thrown at him. He was sure when he switches on his phone, there would be a dozen messages from his ex-wife ranting that he didn't turn up for dinner last night to spend quality time with Carl which was on her say-so when she clicked her fingers. He honestly didn't care and wouldn't be made to feel guilty. Carl was fine after their little talk on the phone and they agreed to talk about _the fight_ later that afternoon when he collected Carl from school. He had a graveyard shift so the afternoon up until quarter to seven in the evening, it would be their guy-time.

Maggie and Glenn look up from their plates when they hear the echoing sounds of boots hitting the wooden floor approaching from the hallway. Rick appeared under the archway of the large open doors and enters the dining area.

"Morning." Rick greets and everyone chimes in merrily except Maggie.

She sits there and throws Rick an even bigger scowl than she had done last night at dinner watching him with her super sharp beady eyes as she stuffs a forkful of cinnamon swirl waffles topped with crispy bacon and maple syrup into her mouth, scrunching up her nose as she chews unattractively. Glenn gives Rick his _Wassup_ head nod greeting with a goofy smile fixed over his face as he takes a bite of his enormous pancake rolled up with cheesy grits casserole and smoked sausage, bits dripping out the end and landing on his napkin tucked over his t-shirt like a bib. Rick gives them both a nod in return with a subtle smile wishing Maggie would ease up on her exorcist look at him and wondering what one earth was up with Glenn, who was shaking his head with a silly grinning smirk over his lips and stealing a look up at him every so often.

Jimmy sitting beside Otis, throws a smile over to Rick and returns back to his food listening to Otis's jokes as he flips through the newspaper.

"What are you doin' standin' over there son, come join us before Maggie vacuums the lot up!" Herschel jokes nodding towards the impressive banquet of homemade breakfast goodies made by Annette with the help of Patricia in Rick's honour.

Rick takes a look at the impressive table, he was still full from last night's dinner and all he wanted was a cup of coffee. Maggie diverts her scowl from Rick to her father insulted and just stuffs another mouthful of food into her mouth, reaches over to the spoon sitting in the baking dish, scooping up a mountain "I jus' can't help myself, I'm jus' so inconsiderate, not carin' about anyone else's feelings but my own!" Maggie says with a shot of sarcasm dolloping another impressive serving of casserole onto her plate before she cuts her eyes back at Rick giving him a dirty look whilst grabbing Glenn's hand, putting it onto her swollen belly and lets go.

Glenn was off rubbing and massaging and smiling down at Maggie's bump when the baby kicks.

"Hey precious, we'll get some fruit and veg in there too, even it all out don't worry!" Glenn coos "Ow, ow, I knew that would get you breakdancing!"

Glenn was an excited and happy father-to-be there was no doubt about it and watching Glenn, highlighted how upsetting it had to be for Beth to watch Maggie and Glenn preparing and awaiting the birth of their first child, they were going through the motions together, clueless but learning together. But more than anything, Glenn looked like he could burst with pride and joy at the mention of the baby and had already opened up a savings account for the baby's college fund and his parents were going to name the next family restaurant after the baby.

Rick took the missile remark and his heart plummeted from his high of just a couple of minutes ago. Maggie was entitled to be pissed off at him, insult him, curse and cuss at him with the way he's behaved unreasonably and unjustly towards Beth, neglecting her. He deserved everything that would be thrown at him and the wrath of Maggie Greene-Rhee on behalf of Beth because Beth was too sweet and forgiving was justly. Maggie was only watching out for her baby sister and secretly, he was glad Beth had someone like Maggie fighting her corner like she was because he seriously did need an ass-whooping and a kick back to reality. He wished more than anything, he could rewind and go back in time to that moment when he got home to find Beth sitting on his porch steps waiting for him in obvious distress and fear needing reassurances from him that everything would be okay. His reassurances didn't come out how they should have and definitely not how Beth had hoped for.

Rick holds Maggie's gaze and they just stare at one another. He finally looks away ashamed at himself no longer able to meet Maggie's eyes who was sitting there being pampered and taken care of by Glenn proving her point.

Seeing Rick still standing staring into nowhere, Glenn gestures for him to take a seat and turns to Maggie and gives her a pleadingly warning look to take it easy. Maggie just rolls her eyes going back to paying attention to her food and the punch line to Otis's joke and Jimmy is in fits of laughter and she asks them to repeat the joke, she got distracted throwing Rick a glare and turns away.

Herschel was sitting at the head of the table holding his steaming mug of coffee between his hands in front of his mouth as he watches them, noticing some tension between his eldest and the deputy - more animosity coming from Maggie towards Rick like she didn't want him there. He was more than surprised, baffled to be frank because it was Maggie who argued with him to accept Rick being with Beth or face losing Beth forever. Maggie and Annette were on him relentlessly and he'd welcomed Rick into the family with open arms.

"Rick?" Glenn called questionably as he hadn't made to move.

Rick gives a forced smile, pulling a chair out and taking the seat beside Glenn watching Patricia stopping Otis from squishing his rolled up pancake into a ball to devour it all in one mouthful. Otis pours Patricia some orange juice and she smiles knowing what game Otis is playing and she plays along ready to swat those chubby hands of his if he tried to make any fast movements. Beth had told him how the couple had tried for many years for a child of their own but were heartbrokenly unsuccessful. But they had each other and their evident love to keep the other going and were super excited about the impending babies of The Greene Girls. They were going to spoil them just like they spoiled her, Maggie and Shaun as they grew up.

Rick looks down at his empty plate, he should be counting his blessings, not only did he have one amazing child, he had another on the way. His eyes search the large table until Annette appears beside him with a fresh pot of coffee and pours a generous amount into his cup. Rick holds up his hand signalling enough, telling Annette he'd be buzzing up until the late afternoon if he indulges on too much of the freshly grounded coffee and she shoots off back into her kitchen leaving the pot on the table.

Herschel watches Rick and Maggie closely as he takes a sip of his coffee wondering what was going on between the two and then Annette reappears with a plateful of homemade pancakes and fusses over Rick, loading up his plate which only makes Otis frown staring down at his measly plate of food. Otis's hand snakes up to grab a sausage roll until it's swatted away by Patricia giving him a warning look daring him to try doing it again. Otis slumps leaning on his elbow looking at Rick's plate – enviously.

"Mrs Greene, please!" Rick pleads covering his plate with his hands for her to stop, finally letting out a small laugh not believing how much food was loaded onto his plate and seeing Annette's confused face because the men in The Greene Household certainly loved their food and he guessed he'd have to spend an extra couple of hours in the gym burning off all the extra calories he's going to be consuming.

Rick finally sees where Beth gets her persistence to feed and take care of him and everyone, it was from her mother. Beth and her mother were feeders but that was the way they showed one part of their many forms of love and care.

"Just help yourself honey, I'm sure you've already worked up a huge appetite this morning!" Annette pats Rick on his shoulder smiling broadly as she walks back into her kitchen.

Glenn chokes violently on a mouthful of his pancake roll with watery eyes looking around the table and back at his mother-in-law disappearing into the kitchen pantry.

Everyone at the table jumps making a racketing fuss. Otis grabs his sausage roll and sneaks it into his mouth as Maggie, Patricia, Jimmy and Rick attend to Glenn with Herschel telling his son-in-law to chew his food.

"Babe, pace yourself!" Maggie scolds smacking Glenn's back whilst Rick hands him a glass of water when his mouth was free of food.

Once Glenn was back to breathing and everyone was busy eating and in full swing conversations, Rick looks around the room and over his shoulder. Beth was nowhere to be seen and just as he was about to get up to go look for her, Annette dashes over smiling seeing Rick's concern. She was pleased for Beth she caught a good one.

"Beth's gone for a walk, she'll be back once she's looked in on her horse, she can get a little side-tracked when it comes to Thunder, he's missed his mistress and don't worry I sent her off with some healthy zucchini and ham muffins…try one!" Annette beams holding the basket and Rick takes one feeling _no thank you maam_ wasn't going to be an option especially with how Beth's mother's smile was reaching ear to ear.

"Mmmmm!" Rick mumbles impressed "I can't remember the last time I've eaten this well for breakfast!" He says, lips turned up at the corners as he munches on the muffin and Annette walks away happy straightening out her apron.

Rick's appreciative little moan gets Glenn's attention.

"Psst, hey dumbass!" Glenn whispers so only Rick can hear leaning close to him.

Rick forks some cheesy casserole into his mouth giving Glenn a look to continue but Glenn was too busy smirking again.

"Spit it out Glenn." Rick says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Glad to hear you and Beth have sorted everythin' out!" Glenn mumbles behind his hand so Herschel can't hear or lip-read their conversation.

Rick turns his face to look at Glenn closely "Beth spoke to you?" He asks surprised raising his brow.

After their much needed coming together, they fell back to sleep, exhausted but contented. He guessed once Beth woke up, she must have slipped out, got washed and dressed and left him to catch up on his sleep. He was a little disappointed, wanting to have woken up to see Beth's face next to his and in his arms. He had wanted them to just lay there and talk, neither had anywhere that they needed to be, they had things to discuss and he was sure the family would have left them alone.

"Naw man!" Glenn snorts and looks a little embarrassed, takes a quick look around and edges closer to Rick "You and Beth woke me up more than that damn rooster did!" He continues and Rick looks on even more confused.

Glenn smacks his head and shakes it thinking, did he really have to spell it out loud.

"Heard you and Beth goin' at it this morning!" Glenn says quickly between gritted teeth blushing and Rick just stares at him.

"Maggie's bedroom's right next door to Beth's?" Glenn says obviously and Rick now disturbed, frowns.

"…and the headboards are on either side of the wall and all I can say is…you're brave to be gettin' jiggy with Beth with her father just down the hall!" Glenn gives a little snort "Dude, you guys were so loud and obvious and if you're gonna be doin' it here under this roof, you need to learn to keep it down and be as discreet as possible!" Glenn informs which Rick can only assume Glenn talks with a lot of experience as he sits there grinning satisfactorily.

Rick remembers back to early this morning. He had woken up and his body was completely alive and alert as Beth was flush up against him. Her body curled back into his, his hands on her as he spooned her snuggly. Just as his body needed that release, Beth needed that release too. They started off soft and tender trying to be discreet and then things got hot and heavy and then they forgot where they were and were lost in the moment. He remembers the noises he had aroused from Beth not forgetting his own.

"Crap!" Rick mumbles leaning forward on his elbow rubbing his head, eyes taking a quick look around the table.

Glenn seemed to be having fun teasing Rick watching him turn pink and Rick couldn't believe how careless he'd been and what embarrassment he's put Beth in, in her parent's home.

"D.I.S.C.R.E.T.I.O.N!" Glenn echoes slowly into his glass of orange juice.

"Alright!" Rick pulls a face for Glenn to shut up, his eyes cutting over to Herschel who was thankfully in deep conversation with Jimmy about the chores that needed to be done around the farm today "I'll bear all that in mind for future reference!" He says hoping Glenn wouldn't tease Beth after he'd gone, she'd be mortified if she found out someone had heard them this morning.

Glenn was still laughing and it wasn't a laughing matter, not right now anyway. Rick looks over at Herschel hoping he was still fast asleep at five in the morning.

* * *

Rick had looked around the stables, the barns, the nearer pastures with the animals roaming around freely but didn't find Beth in either place. He stops in the yard, squinting in the sunlight scanning the area getting worried. He, nor anyone has seen Beth since early morning and Thunder was running around with the other horses. He runs his hand over his mouth not knowing where else to look, the farm was huge and with acres of green land and shrubbery going off all directions, he didn't know which way to start first. Once Beth went out walking, she went walking.

"You'll most probably find Beth down by the first small lake covered in waterlilies!" Jimmy calls wheeling a wheelbarrow past and gestures the direction with his head "It's where she goes to think and forgets time." He adds having noticed Beth preoccupied since stepping foot on the farm and no doubt some sort of worry. He was going to go check on her but Rick was the best person to comfort her if she was feeling emotional.

"Thanks!" Rick says appreciatively and takes off towards the lake in a power walk not wanting to attract attention or be followed.

"Jimmy, have you seen Beth?" Maggie calls from the porch.

"She's about someplace, saw her not five minutes ago!" Jimmy calls back and busies himself back into his work.

"Okay." Maggie replies, hands on hips looking here and there and huffs calling Glenn.

* * *

Beth just stands staring down at her reflection in the lake. She had been up walking since early this morning and she was exhausted, her back was hurting and so were her feet. She knew she needed to get back to the house before a search party came looking for her but her feet wouldn't move and if she sat down, she didn't think she would be able to get back up again.

Movement in Beth's belly brings her out of staring into space and she releases a weary exhale as she pats her hand down gently and rubs it notifying the baby she knew he or she is there and the frantic movements settle and she feels a little more comfortable with the less kicking going on inside her. She was getting tired of being pregnant, being pregnant wasn't fun and she didn't understand how some women she's met say that they love being barefoot and pregnant. Has to be all those whacky and out of control hormones she deciphers to herself. She looks at the muffin her Mama had put into a Tupperware box and handed to her before she set off for her walk, sitting on the tree stump uneaten. She really didn't feel like eating anything but she knew she needed to eat so the baby could eat.

Before Beth reached down to grab the Tupperware box and before she could open her mouth to talk, the snapping of twigs and squelching of leaves and mud results from last night's rains makes her stop and clutch her stomach protectively wanting to bolt out of there knowing it was Rick. Rick had a distinctive way of moving around, it was confident and gracious, a man with a walk of purpose. She wanted to disappear before being seen by him but with her prominent belly sticking out, it would prove difficult to hide. She sighs and remains there to face the music. She really didn't want to deal with this right now, she thought she had it all planned and mapped out with what she was going to say to Rick but her mind was suddenly blank and she begins to panic. Her heart rate begins to speed up and she feels like she's going to throw up not knowing what she was going to say but more importantly, what was going to happen.

She didn't want to be told she was being stupid, overacting and to be honest, she wasn't sure how she would take it if Rick agreed with anything she had to say.

The past week, she had distanced herself from Rick like he had gradually done. She found that the hardest thing to do, love someone but disconnect and be apart from them and still be living under the same roof. But it was all essential she told herself, it was needed to be done and she had to harden herself up to do it and what hurt and stung the most out of it all was, she gave Rick his space and unburdened him of her company - he didn't even seem to have realised or felt her absence. She felt the one who was more affected by her coldness and aloofness was herself. And she actually wonders, would Rick ever notice that she was actually gone?

She fights the tears from pouring out of her eyes, stops her body from shaking, feeling her emotions stirring up all over the place again. This morning for a little while, she had felt so whole, happy and content but realising this morning was a moment of weakness. A physical need, an urge, a scratch that needed scratching and well it was scratched good and proper. She needed it, Rick needed it, they were even – done!

This morning didn't change anything nor did it delete everything that had happened over the time. She just couldn't get the past emotional five months out of her head, she wished she could but she couldn't, it was always at the back of her mind when she tried to focus on something else but it all just kept circling around and round her head.

He was so loving and tender; openly showed how much he cared for her, went out of his way to make her feel special and wanted, did a lot of little sweet things that meant big things to her, would know exactly what to do to cheer her up and suddenly he'd changed overnight and had become withdrawn. If she stayed living like this, it could all be a painful cycle. She didn't want to go through that cycle of being his number one for a night to suddenly his number last when morning came, his mask would be up and then he'd be out the door. And this morning she did that, got up and left him and was out the door.

And the baby, what number would the baby be to Rick in his importance and love? Same as Carl up on that golden podium where nobody can stand but Carl or the podium below, the silver one - number two. She cringed to have let that thought enter her mind. She felt petty for thinking that scenario. She loves Carl like he could be her own. He would always seek her out when he couldn't speak to his parents and then he just went straight to her when he found out she was pregnant. Happy that now they were a real family and that he had a brother or sister to look forward to, he wasn't going to be alone anymore and that she would be like his mom number 2. That sweet conversation they had, made her eyes well up and she really missed Carl. She just wanted Rick to love the baby just as he loves Carl, no less and no more but she didn't see that ever happening and she didn't want to hurt Carl but he'd be hurt much much more the more she delayed.

She had come to the conclusion - this morning was their good bye. She's never had much experience in that department and she didn't want to believe that, that was going to happen here but it was. What she wanted and what Rick wanted seemed to be different. She had hoped they'd be on the same page by now coming to terms with the baby but she didn't see it or feel it. Granted, they never really discussed the future, just getting on and meddling into each other's lives and it was fun and she had fallen for Rick in more ways than Rick or she knew and maybe this was the reason why it was affecting her more than it was affecting Rick she wondered.

She had secretly hoped one day in the future if they were still together, Rick would ask her to marry him, they'd end up marrying but that was just a thought and she didn't feel the need to push on it not until she graduated and saw if they could withstand a long distance relationship with him in King County and she off wherever her work experience took her over the globe. If they could stay together, then the topic of marriage, babies a family could have been approached.

She was a jumble of feelings and just wanted everything to stop, time to stand still because there were two months and the baby was coming and internally she was freaking out. Babysitting a baby is one thing but having a baby relying on you 24/7 for the next twenty-one years was something else completely and she didn't want to fuck up the baby's life like Lori was doing with Carl. Carl had become an angry young boy stuck between his arguing parents. She didn't want that for her and Rick's child.

Thinking logically and rationally, it would be a lot easier just to end it all now rather than later so everyone could move on. But Rick would want to do the right thing and stay with her because he got her pregnant and wouldn't be the one backing away. But she was going to give him an out. She didn't want to be the girl who had trapped him into a life he didn't want to be a part of. She didn't want her and the baby to be an obligation to Rick nor did she want to be the burden. She grew up watching her parents, Otis and Patricia, Maggie and Glenn. She wanted a secure loving relationship with honesty, happiness and love like they had found with each other and she knew she deserved to be happy like them, she didn't have to be second choice or the last resort.

"Hey." Rick whispered in his soft husky voice interrupting her hundred thoughts jumping all over the place.

"Hey." Beth answered back hugging herself, hating herself for what she was going to do not able to turn, look him in the eyes to acknowledge him.

Rick was stepping up and was now standing behind Beth, placing his hands on her shoulders and they move down and rest on either side of her arms as he gently massages them. Beth closes her eyes and fights not to just lean back against Rick's chest like she once would have done. She will miss these hands and his solid chest.

"I woke up and you were gone?" He says softly tilting his head slightly to take a look at Beth and she had her eyes closed.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I wanted to go for a walk." She answers, the muscles in her back were tense from trying not to lean back into Rick.

"You should have woken me and I would have joined you." He said stepping forward, pressing his chest against Beth's back as he wraps his arms around the top half of her body, holding her close as he rests his chin down atop of her head watching out into the lake.

Beth's body goes slack giving up and leans back on Rick for support and just savours the moment being held in his arms not wanting to let go or be let go of now that Rick was wrapped around her. She was confused with an unknowing frown spread across her forehead. Rick hasn't just wrapped his arms around her recently without a reason since before everything became strained and difficult.

"It's beautiful and peaceful out here." Rick states thinking of the future, the possibility of buying and owning some land where he could build a little farm house for him and Beth for when they retire, live out their old age there together with their children and grandchildren visiting and staying with them during the holidays. He desperately needed to get that promotion, another step up the ladder to reach that destination and he'd be able to afford the life he wanted to give Beth and he smiles at the thought.

The last week has been harder than the previous and he's finally opened his eyes and put things and life into perspective. He realised he couldn't live without Beth and couldn't bear thinking of losing her. His treatment and behaviour were all inexcusable but he wanted to make it up to Beth, make up for it all, make up and get ready for the birth of their baby. He was ready for the next chapter of his life with Beth, the baby and Carl.

He dreamt about the baby last night. He dreamt about a baby girl, a little girl just like Beth cradled in his arms as he hummed her to sleep with Carl sitting beside him smiling as Beth laid in the hospital bed watching them. He envisioned a girl and hoped to fill her bedroom with all those teddies, My Little Pony's and toys from Beth's bedroom. Paint the room pink and purple and drape the crib with a fairy white canopy, fit for a little princess. Like mother, like daughter. He holds Beth tight against him. He wanted to discuss whether she wanted to find out the sex of the baby at the next check-up or should they keep it a surprise at the birth. If the baby was a boy, he'd be happy with another son too.

Beth opens her eyes. Sadness, regret and fear filled them. This was all too good to be true. The farm and the happy memories that lived there would do this to anyone but once they returned home, things would go back to normal and she couldn't live like that anymore, she wouldn't put herself and the baby through that to watch her and Rick become bitter and resentful. She finally takes the plunge, it was now or it was never and the never could lead to more heartache further down the line especially with a child in their lives to consider.

"I think we should take a break from us." Beth says breaking the peace in a whisper not able to say it was over like she had planned on saying.

Rick just stares into the lake at their reflection like he'd been kicked in the gut. Beth looked completely miserable but serious when he just watches her face. He was left silent allowing Beth to say what she wanted to say. He had known something like this was coming one of these days, anticipating it even but wasn't ready for how it hit him. He swallows deeply, now ready to squash it.

"Say something!" Beth summons with the sudden eeriness surrounding them, Rick's silence making her restless and on edge.

"I think we should stay together!" He answers back without fumbling or hesitating.

Beth pulls out of Rick's arms, turns around and faces him frowning that he was going to make this more difficult and make her feel more rotten than she already felt for doing this.

"Why, just so we can both be miserable?" She asks frustrated wishing Rick would have just been man enough, be the one to end it.

Seeing Beth frustrated and upset, Rick steps forward holding out his hands but Beth steps back shaking her head.

"Beth, please think rationally!" Rick says calmly, he holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture taking a step back giving the space she's asking for.

"It's all I've been thinking about…thinking rationally, what's best for this baby!" She says looking down and cradling her belly protectively in her arms "What's best for us...this is all I've been thinking about for the past five months, five months you've had to get to grips that this baby is coming, we're having a baby but you seem to be more interested in work, Lori and her demands, Carl - I know Carl's your son and I really do love him but this child is yours too!" Beth reminds him.

"When have I said this child isn't?" He asks frowningly and Beth gets angry looking at Rick.

"You never acknowledge the baby, never ask me about the baby and when I bring the baby up, you practically run away, you're always miserable and angry and shut me out like I'm a nobody and do you know how it feels when you walk out on me and turn to that dingy bar to drink leaving me alone and then come home, get into our bed and give your back to me like I'm not even there? I feel like I'm invisible and when you do acknowledge me, I'm just a problem that you wish would go away when you turn around!" She hisses catching her breathe waiting for Rick to answer but he just stares at Beth never seen her this upset and angry before. Her face was fiercely red and like it was at it's boiling point.

Rick was afraid to say something in fear, because she looked like she may actually erupt if he spoke and he was glad he didn't speak, because Beth wasn't finished as she throws her hands up into the sky.

"And I can't live like that, I won't…I'll go insane and I'll hate you for it and the baby will know and I don't want him or her to grow up hating you and watching us fight!" Beth finally breaks down crying and wiping her eyes on the backs of her hands.

Rick goes to rush over but Beth pushes him away and she does and stands by the tree, all the time Rick behind her ready to catch her if she slipped.

"YOU MISSED AN IMPORTANT SCAN!" Beth whirls around and points over at him fiercely, her finger shaking as she does.

Rick stops dead in his tracks and his face drops remembering that day.

He felt like complete shit when he got to the appointment half an hour late, he raced there when he finally left the scene of an accident and Beth had already left. The receptionist gave him a severe disgusted look as she held her tongue tightly and evidently bit down on her lower lip from saying exactly what was on her mind and he just knew he was the scum of the earth. He should have tried harder but more importantly, he should have called Beth telling her he was running late and to wait for him but he was side-tracked with work and then when he got home, Lori had turned up with Carl and then they argued when he wouldn't open up and he walked out not able to tell her, the injured person had a cardiac arrest and died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. It was all miscommunication, if he'd just opened up then it wouldn't have been so catastrophic. But he didn't want to tell Beth that, she didn't need to hear that in her condition.

"I marked it on the calendar and you had said you'd be there and then you weren't and when I mentioned it, you just closed off from me and got annoyed and imagine how I felt in that doctor's waiting room with all those pregnant women with their significant other's holding hands smiling and extremely happy and I was alone and upset and they were all giving me that sorry look like the child I'm carrying doesn't have a father! That's when I realised, you honestly didn't want the baby nor did you want to be with me…why can't you just come out straight and just say it, put me out of my misery instead of all this pretending Rick, I can't do this, play this game of do you want me, do you not and when will you tell me to pack up my things and go…I've been walking on egg shells for weeks and I just want to jump on them, crack them and make you take notice of me and the baby!" She practically shouts angry letting it all out.

Beth stands there, small whimpers coming out of her as she watches Rick and tries to stop herself from crying. She hated feeling weak and felt pathetic but she couldn't help it. She hated confrontation, was never good at it and Rick was just staring at her like she'd finally lost it.

"Beth, I'm truly and deeply sorry!" Rick apologises hand on heart stepping towards her.

"You're not…I feel like you always want to be someplace else rather than be spending time with me, I can't remember the last time we spent time alone together just us and just talked and laughed and enjoyed being together, just _being together_ because we wanted to be not because we felt we had to!"

"Beth, I know I've hurt you, I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back but you have to believe me when I say, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby!" Rick says sincerely trapping Beth against the tree stopping her from running away like she looked like she wanted to do.

"No you don't!" Beth says adamantly standing at her full height looking up at Rick with bloodshot eyes seriously.

Rick cups Beth's face into his hands studying her features. She looked fatigued, physically and emotionally, her face was all puffy and swollen from her crying and venting. Rick caresses Beth's cheeks within the palms of his hands as she just stares at him. He brings his face down and presses his forehead against hers wishing he could take away all the pain.

"Don't leave me, give me one more chance!" He pleads.

"If we stay together Rick - one day, you're gonna wake up and resent the life you've been trapped in, resent me for it and I don't think I can handle that! I'm givin' you an out, it'll hurt less now than it will do in 2, 5, 10 or 20 years' time!" Beth says as tears zig zag down her cheeks trying to push Rick off of her, it would all be easy to just give in.

"Beth, stop, please listen to me!" He pleads grabbing her arms in his hands.

"I'm nothing to you and yet I love you regardless! Sometimes, all I want to do is cuddle and sometime I just want to talk with you, I'm terrified of something going wrong with the baby, terrified of giving birth on my own and I feel like I'm all alone in this and I might as well be!" Beth was now crying into her hands unable to stop herself "Please Rick, just go, leave me alone!"

Rick envelopes Beth into his arms trying to shush her, trying to stop her from pushing him away.

"You're free from all your obligations to me Rick, to the baby, I'll do it myself, we don't want to be a burden to you!" Beth says trying to wriggle herself out of Rick's grasp.

"You're NOT an obligation, you're definitely NOT a burden, please don't ever think that!" Rick tries reassuring her.

Beth just shakes her head not wanting to believe him.

"What was this morning, didn't this morning mean anything to you?" He asks pulling her close and Beth stops wriggling and catches her breath.

"It was a moment of weakness!" She answers back looking up at him.

Rick stares down at Beth and just for a moment, wanted to laugh but he doesn't.

"It wasn't a moment of weakness on my part, I meant it, it meant something to me and I know it wasn't weakness on your part either, it's just words to push me away for the way I've behaved wrongly towards you and I get it but this morning just as much as I needed you, you needed me too!" He says stepping chest to chest with Beth.

Beth knew he was right, she needed him but she was still having a hard time believing he actually needed her the way she needed him, it wasn't just physical for her, it was emotional connection to him, was it for him though? She tries hard to read him but her guarded mind is making it hard for her to see it.

"I'm the assehole who didn't know what he's got until now, I regret the way I've handled it all, I'm sorry for everything I've put you and our baby through!" Rick tries to explain and knows none of his explanations were good enough.

"I admit, I freaked out when you told me you were pregnant, I had a hard time coming to grips, we'd never discussed anything about the future and then there's a baby! I was shocked, alarmed, nervous, panicked, you name it, I felt it! I wasn't ready to have another child and I'm sorry you saw it evident on my face." Rick says honestly, he didn't want to sugar-coat his excuse, he wanted to be honest.

"And then I'm up against it at work, trying to prove myself. I'm worried about job security with Abraham Ford appearing out of thin air, the block to my future. I'm worried if I'm going to be able to pay the mortgage some months, the bills, keeping food on the table, paying Lori maintenance, Carl's schooling fees and everything else he needs and we live in a house which needs major works, the downstairs looks like it's derelict, how can we bring a baby home to that? I have more money going out of my bank account than it coming in, I'm sick to my stomach not knowing how I'm going to make money appear quicker than it's gone and all the things a baby requires! I've made the list and I'm adding more to it each day as I see babies and their mother's stroll by or when I step into a house and remember everything a baby requires or when I drive by Bambino's and see their window displays! Everything just hit me like a freight train and I haven't been able to look you in the face because I know I've let you down…messed everything up, messed up your life! You had a whole life mapped out before you and because of me, it's all come to an end!" Rick says raw with emotion.

Beth's arm and go limp in Rick's hands hearing him open up to her for the very first time.

"Rick, it takes two to tango, I'm just as responsible for this pregnancy as you are but I never blame you, I never would and it's not the end, it's the start!" Beth sniffs.

Rick looks down at the floor, Beth was too kind for her own good and deserved more than he has given her.

"Beth, I know you deserve someone better than me, you deserve a man who can give you everything you need without the need to ask for it, someone who can keep his promises and not break them," Rick grasps Beth's hands into his and meets her eyes "and I want to be that man and step up and I want to be the man you deserve, the father that this baby deserves and I will do anything to keep us together. Please Beth, give me a chance to prove myself?" He asks.

Beth stands there contemplating Rick's plea, she sees he is serious and she sees how emotionally drained he looked but she needed to be the one in the driver's seat for once.

"You said you will do anything?" Beth repeats and Rick nods his head once.

"You need time to see what you really want and I do too. I'm going to stay here at the farm with my parents and Maggie," Beth reveals and the light in Rick's eyes fade away and Beth sees this "Please don't ask me to change my mind, I need some time and so do you, are you willing to do that for me if you're serious about us?" She asks needing time to rethink everything over.

Rick runs his eyes over Beth and with everything she's gone through, been put through by him, he couldn't say no and knowing if he pushed her to come back home with him, she'll resent him later for forgiving him and giving her no choice. Beth was in the driver's seat and he would do anything she wanted in order for her to have peace of mind.

Rick reluctantly nods his head in agreement taking a long shaky breath.

"If it means gettin' you to trust and have faith in me again, then okay, I'll do it because this is important to you and it means more to me than you'll ever know but just remember what I say, I do love you Beth and I love this baby too!" He says adamantly placing his hand on Beth's belly.

Beth wipes her eye on the sleeve of her cardigan hoping what Rick has said is true. She felt lightheaded and needed to take a seat, the whole of her body was throbbing like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Rick seeing this, takes Beth's hand and makes her sit down on the large tree stump and he takes a seat beside her. He wraps his arm around Beth's shoulder and she leans her head down to rest on his chest. They sit there looking into the lake watching the frogs jumping from one water-lily to another.

Rick sees the plastic container, opens it up and holds the muffin out to Beth. Beth takes the muffin without complaint, her stomach gave out a little grumble signalling she was running on empty. Beth takes a bite as Rick watches her. He noticed she looked so gaunt and tiny in comparison to Maggie. He didn't know how he was going to cope being in King County and Beth being here on the farm not knowing how she's doing. How could he keep tabs on Beth's health and her general wellbeing? Looking back towards the pond, he's in deep thought.

Maggie hated him, she'd tell him to go suck lemons if he asked her.

Beth didn't want to involve her parents which meant he couldn't ask Patricia or Otis either which left Jimmy and Glenn if he could keep his mouth shut that he was passing on updates on Beth to him.

He had decided…Jimmy, Beth's childhood friend and Glenn, he had a heart of gold and did look out for Beth like a little sister.

* * *

When they returned back to the house half an hour later, Maggie comes rushing over worried looking from Beth to Rick wondering what had gone on. She pulls Beth protectively into her side and asks whether she's okay seeing her bloodshot eyes and then she casts a look over at Rick frowning and sees his eyes mirrored Beth's and guessed Beth finally had the talk with Rick. She softens a little and lets her face relax as she looks down at Beth.

"I better get goin' if I want to miss the traffic." Rick says taking a look over at Beth and she nods.

"Maggie, I'll see you inside." Beth turns to look at Maggie who shakes her head but Beth gives her a pleading look, she needed a moment with Rick.

Maggie sighs as she lets go of Beth and waddles back into the house mumbling to herself.

Once the screen door slammed shut, Beth turns to find Rick stopping in front of her. She buttons up a button he missed to do up and she doesn't let go of his shirt.

"Drive carefully, the roads are slippery and sodden from last night's rain and don't thunder through traffic, go slow and say hi to Carl from me!" She reminds him and Rick smiles and takes hold of her hand.

"And you take care of yourself and Peanut." Rick says quietly leaning down and pressing a gentle lingering kiss to her forehead as he squeezes her hand.

Beth nods her head, her lips part wanting to say something.

"I'll message you once I get home!" Rick says before she can ask.

One last squeeze, Rick lets go of Beth's hand and makes his way to his truck.

Beth sadly but more optimistic than before having now had a heart to heart with Rick watches as he drive off down the path and when she turns around, she sees her father standing at the porch steps making his way down to stand beside her as they watch Rick's truck driving out the gates.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be back sooner than you think, but until then, you get to settle for your old Pa!" Herschel smiles wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulder and leading her back into the house.

Beth clings to Herschel taking one last look before Rick's truck was out of sight and the screen door shut closed.

* * *

 **A/N:- They finally communicated and have an understanding of what the other is feeling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those who have read and thank you to; malzateb, Guest, Guest, brinxb, I hate the snow, Guest and Celeste Belle for your comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Shane takes an impressive bite out of his burger and releases a deep appreciative moan when the beef juices hit his taste buds "Now, that's what I call a burger!" He mumbles with a mouthful licking his fingers before he starts slurping on his thick-shake.

"Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm, that Amy's the best thang to have happened to Jim's Diner, nobody cooks as good as that girl does!" Shane praises Amy trying to provoke a reaction out of his mute partner sitting in the driver's seat beside him.

Shane munching away, gives Rick a side glance waiting for Rick to smile that smirky smile he usually does before he states, not argues but states that he (Shane) was greatly mistaken again, launching into that - Yes, Amy was skilled in the kitchen when required but nothing in comparison to his Beth, who is the best thang to have ever happened to Jim's Diner once she had appeared and shown them all how real cooking in the south was done. And that's when he'd get all boisterous and tease Rick relentlessly about being disgustingly smitten and unable to hear praise of anyone other than the girl who'd whirled into town, into his heart like a tornado and settled there as the sun, lighting his eyes brightly and burning a wild flame from within. After a little more teasing, Rick would usually just shrug his shoulder and smile looking away saying _yup!_

Shane's lips release the straw with a pop as he raises his brow surprised and frankly startled when nothing comes out Rick's usually gloatingly confident mouth singing Beth's praises when he claims Amy to being the best cook. He thought, he should have at least received that famous head tilt of Ricks giving him that look that said it all without saying a word, but nothing – _Huh?_

Shane watches his partner leant on his elbow, left palm pressed deeply into the side of his cheek, guaranteed to leave a red mark from the pressure once removed staring off into the distance like he hadn't even heard a word. Shane noted that once again this week, Rick looked completely zoned out and off in his own little troubled world which was making _him_ step up and start using his own initiative, imagination and common sense which to him, was tiring and alarming because Rick always took the lead and he followed.

Shane turns in his seat to sit on his thigh watching Rick staring out the window, trying to figure out what was going on up in that head of his, seeing those prominent lines across his partner's forehead, he wanted give it a gentle massage but knew he'd get an elbow in his face.

"…Ya seem to be havin' difficulties in concentratin'!" Shane states evaluating Rick.

Rick's troubled and forgetful state of mind of late finally awakens to register from the corner of his eye, Shane facing and watching him but he doesn't move nor respond.

"Ya wanna talk?" Shane asks getting comfy to lend an ear.

Rick takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh which meant no - no he didn't want to talk but Shane continues to persist waiting which makes him groan internally. He wanted to wallow in his own self-pity, he wanted the peace to be able to do that not any preaching sermons from Agony Aunt Shane of all people.

"Nothin' ta talk about, nothin' to say!" he finally speaks continuing to stare out his window searching for something, anything to keep from opening up to Shane, keep his mind distracted and off of thoughts of Beth.

He watches for somebody to do something. Anybody to do anything. Somebody who needed help. He even watches the teenager drinking from his can, waiting for him to just drop it and litter the ground so he can go over and give him a lecture on polluting, the environment, slap him with an on-the-spot-fine but his target is a law abiding citizen – the teenager crushes the can and deposits it into the recycling bin.

He runs a frustrated hand over his stubbles. He was acting like a jerk, looking for a fight, wanting to take out his frustrations. He needed to visit work's gym and let it out on the punching bag, run on the treadmill until he feels the burn.

Their confrontation by the lake and the decision of giving each other the space and time to think repeatedly plays out in his mind and that's all he's been doing from the moment he wakes up alone and to when he goes to bed alone at night. There's a big emptiness not only in his bed but in his home, making it now just an empty shell of a house.

Truth be told, he was terrified he was actually losing Beth and with Beth, the baby. Knowing how he feels now, he desperately wished he could press a button, rewind and go back to the moment he found Beth sitting on his steps, waiting for him and tell her how he feels. He wants the baby, he wants to be a father, be a part of his baby's life, the baby a part of his. He wants to be with her, he was ready to commit completely to her, he wants them to be a family and her absence just makes him ache for her and the life they can have together.

Beth hasn't called like she always had. He was calling her and their conversations were always cut short because someone needed her and she had to go and then there's those voice messages he leaves late at night or first thing in the mornings during and after his shifts. He can imagine hearing Beth's muffled response when listening to his voice in those messages. She used to think he never heard those muffles late at night but he had. He curses and calls himself all the worst names under the sun. Maybe he was more fucked up than he thought and he can't really blame Lori, he let himself become the guarded man he is today. He was running away from his feelings and all he wants to do now is run towards them. He never felt this strongly for anyone.

Glenn's been keeping him updated on Beth's health and wellbeing and sometimes he wished Glenn didn't. It sounded like Beth's life back on the farm with all her loved ones doting on her, she was happy. Beth was very well taken care of, what they were doing, he should be the one doing it all for Beth. She didn't need him but he needed her and now he understands a fraction of how she felt those last months of being neglected and closed off from. His insides twist and his face contorts with his struggling emotions, not wanting to let it out in the car with Shane beside him because he knows once those tears dropped, they would never stop. He's come to realize the magnitude of the seriousness of the situation. If he didn't do something, his life was quickly slipping out of his grasp and he'd lose Beth forever.

"Seriously man?!" Shane says leaning forward placing his thick-shake cup into his drink's holder and sits back in his seat "You've got a face that looks like it's been slapped with a stinky wet fish and it's been like that since ya dropped Beth home to visit her folks!"

Shane pauses when it finally dawns on him, registers the reason why Rick was walking around the way he was, all mopey and miserable. His face softens, he's never seen Rick so lovesick before.

"Awwwww, c'mon man, she'll be back in a week and a bit!" Shane smiles squeezing Rick's shoulder thinking it was actually really cute to see Rick pinning away for Beth, she was a great girl who fit perfectly with his best bud, into their circle and he wasn't ashamed to admit, he was really quite envious of Rick being the one to get with Beth.

"Ya know, if it were me who stepped into the diner first, maybe it would be me and Beth and the cutest baby on the way!" He jokes and Rick looks up into the rearview mirror to meet Shane's eyes, clearly not amused.

"Lighten up dude!" Shane rolls his eyes, he was joking "enjoy this peace whilst it lasts, remember when Lori was pregnant with Carl and how bat shit crazy she got towards the end, 'cause I remember and that was toooough!" He says cringing and shivering at the memory "God only knows what Beth's gonna be like!"

"Shane, pregnancies aren't easy and not ones the same. Lori did go through an ordeal jus' before goin' into labour with Carl of havin' to have a C-Section, it was scary shit and she had to have one in the end but regardless, what happened, happened and jus' so you're clear – Beth is NOTHING like Lori!" Rick states matter of fact.

"Man, I didn't mean-" Shane tries to apologize and explain but Rick isn't finished.

"So far, she's handled pregnancy singlehandedly with so much grace and zero complaint, if she's had any complaint, she's kept and handled them to herself and it's me who's the fuckin' bat shit crazy one!" Rick spits annoyed at himself "Beth's probably enjoyin' this peace without like you said, my face that looks like it's been slapped with a stink-ass-wet-fish!"

Shane just stares at Rick with an unsure look on his face, not sure where all that came from. A lot of negative energy coming off of Rick. Before Shane opens his mouth, he closes it when he sees Rick's lips move.

"Honestly Shane, jus' drop it and eat your fries!" Rick orders when he feels Shane's beady eyes still lingering on him.

He looks anywhere but at Shane, knowing he was to blame for his current state, he had the girl and he let her go and Shane would pointblank tell him, he is the biggest dickhead out there.

"…Well," Shane begins "With that attitude, I'd be surprised if Beth ever comes back!" He tuts taking the bag of fries he and Rick were sharing and looks out his side of the window. "Pray that girl comes back, ya ain't the same without her, you're like half the Rick I know and the half sittin' next to me is actin' like a sissy-dick!" Shane adds over his shoulder and returns to devouring the fries to himself.

The whole of Rick's body slumps in his seat when Shane voices his biggest fear and he was right.

 _Beth baby, please come back, come back to me!_ He pleads biting into his balled up knuckle staring over at the diner, the place where their lives first collided and it all began.

* * *

Annette sits in her rocking chair beside the fireplace happily rocking away as she knits a little pink cardigan. Since dinner, everyone's been trying to guess and are now debating as to what the sex of Maggie and Beth's babies are going to be, both wanting to keep it a surprise for the birth but everyone wanting to know so they could start buying toys and clothes.

Beth and Maggie have spent the whole night in fits of laughter listening to old wives' tales and having every little test done to them.

Patricia swore by the good old ring test. They all watched the ring hanging off a string swing back and forth over Maggie's belly and it swung around in a circle around Beth's belly.

"Girls, at your next ultrasounds, pay attention to baby's heart rate. If that little ticker is beatin' faster than 160 beats per minute, get ready for a girl - anything less, it's a boy!" Herschel says from behind his paper.

"Daddy, you as well?" Beth giggles and he shrugs in reply but gives her a wink when he looks over his paper, happy to see Beth in good spirits tonight, smiling and laughing and joining in on the fun for the first time all week she's been there.

Herschel had noticed just how sullen Beth's been and how much she's been missing Rick, it was evident on her face especially when she watched Glenn and Maggie together. He could see the absence of Rick was affecting his daughter. He decides he was going to call Rick and invite him to come stay a night and he'd make sure Rick stayed the weekend of his and Annette's Wedding Anniversary not just the night. He remembers Annette always liked to have him snuggled behind her and rubbing her belly throughout all her pregnancies and he imagined Beth's the same too and not forgetting the weird o'clock cravings – he's found Beth sitting alone in the dark snacking, Rick should be sitting with her and doing the midnight runs when the pickled onions and chocolate spread were finished.

"Fifty Bucks says Bethy's havin' a girl and Maggie's is a boy!" Otis joins in the discussion as he takes a seat beside Patricia.

"Otis!" Patricia shouts snatching the jar of his hand and hands it over to Maggie who happily eats the last of the chocolate spread.

"Oops!" He replies realising he had let it slip to Patricia, Glenn and Jimmy are in fits of giggles as they play Slap Jack "Sweetie, it's just a little wager, nothin' serious."

"Jus' you wait til we get home! Just a little wager, nothin' serious!" Patricia repeats in a scoff shaking her head "You know the amount of things I can get for the house with that $50!"

Otis sat there with his eyes scrunched up together knowing the lecture could go on, that earns him a thump to the thigh.

"Uh-oh Otis!" They all tease.

Annette can no longer concentrate on her knitting even though it was still early.

"That's me done for today! Herchel honey, don't be too long!" She says standing up and putting her kit and her new project away, leaning over kissing both Beth and Maggie "Sweet dreams my babies and grandbabies, nanny's goin' to be baking you a lovely surprise at first light!"

"Night Mama." They reply.

"Babe?" Glenn reaches back and caresses Maggie's foot.

"I'm wrecked too, take me to bed Glenn!" Maggie answers holding out her hands, Glenn helps her up and up the stairs as they say their goodnights.

"C'mon old man, move your honeybuns!" Patricia says pulling Otis up so they could make their way to their little Caretaker's Cottage a minute walk away from the main house which has been their home for the past twenty years.

"I'm gonna turn in too!" Jimmy stifles a yawn whilst he clears away the cards.

"Night all!" They all wish each other.

Herschel makes his checks around the house, making sure all the doors and windows are locked and returns to find Beth falling asleep on the couch.

"Honey, lean on daddy, I'll help you to your room." Herschel offers holding out his hands.

"It's okay daddy, I can manage." She smiles hauling herself up, actually finding it difficult with her belly sticking out.

"No arguin' or debatin', I'll see you to your room!" He says assertively but lovingly.

Once they're outside Beth's door, Herschel pulls Beth into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Love you and this little one!" Herschel smiles when he rubs Beth's swollen belly "My two little princesses."

"Daddy?" Beth calls clinging on not wanting to let go.

"What is it Bumblebee?" He asks concerned, running his fingers through her hair as she buries her face into his chest.

"I…I love you too and thank you for letting me stay."

"Bethy," Herschel says gently "this is your home, you have just as much right to live here than I do, this is and always will be your home." He reassures, standing there cuddling Beth knowing she really needed this comfort and loving and he was only pleased to provide it.

"I was thinkin' about invitin' Rick to come up and stay a night and for him to stay the weekend of mine and mama's wedding anniversary next week? I'm sure he's just itchin' to be here with you and I know you're missin' him, what d'ya say?"

Beth can hear the smile in her father's suggestion. She stands there in thought. She wanted more than anything for Rick to come. She wanted her daddy to call Rick and ask him to come there right at that moment, but she knows she was being silly. He wouldn't come running like she would have liked him to. He would have just come off shift and he'd be exhausted and the last thing he'd want to do is drive all the way up to the farm to spend a night in her little bed with the distance that was between them. She wanted to believe Rick was warming to the idea of the baby, warming to the idea of them. She's been praying every day in the little chapel and every night before she went to bed that them being a family was something Rick genuinely wanted not because he felt they had to, that he had to. He needed to make her believe that he wanted her and the baby.

* * *

Rick sits by the window watching the rain run down his window. It had been a long shift and all he could think about was Beth. He picks up his phone, taps the screen and presses the receiver against his ear.

Beth was propped up in bed listening to the rain gush down the glass when he phone vibrates on the nightstand.

"Hello." She answers without looking at the display number.

"Hey!" Rick replies

"Hey!" She replies back sitting up when she hears Rick's voice.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to the brinxb, Celeste Belle and Guest for taking a second to post a review. Some lighter moments in life of Beth and Rick, family stuff enjoy...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Rick sits by the window watching the rain run down his window. It had been a long shift and all he could think about was Beth. He picks up his phone, taps the screen and presses the receiver against his ear.

Beth was propped up in bed listening to the rain gush down the glass when her phone vibrates on the nightstand.

"Hello." She answers without looking at the caller display.

"Hey!" Rick replies.

"Hey!" She replies back, sitting up when she hears Rick's voice.

"Are you free to talk, I won't keep you too long?" He asks, hoping that nobody was there with Beth, they haven't had a proper conversation since he dropped Beth off at the farm and the phone conversations last not more than a minute.

"I can talk, I'm just laying in bed." She reveals turning on her side and getting comfortable.

"I interrupted your sleep, I didn't mean to," Rick trails off feeling bad for disturbing, seeing the clock strike 10:00pm, his heart drops, Beth needed all the rest she could get. Another missed opportunity. If only he stopped staring into space!

"Honestly, I wasn't asleep, I'm just staring out the window watching the rain."

Rick lets out a sigh of relief, Beth wasn't just saying it to make him feel better, he can see her doing exactly that, she loved the rain.

"Guess what I'm doing?" He asks.

Beth smiles hearing the soft smile in Rick's voice "What?" She asks chewing her nail.

"I'm sittin' here just starin' out the window watchin' the rain too."

She can just imagine Rick lounging in his sweats and that t-shirt he loves to wear, the one she loves so much, he'd take it off and hand it to her.

"Great minds think alike huh?" She smiles and listens to Rick letting out a hum in agreement.

She missed his husky voice, that gravelly tone that gave her butterflies when he murmured into her ear. She could listen to him all day.

They stay on the line in silence just listening to each other breath and the rain gently tap away. Rick closes his eyes as he leans his head against the window frame imaging the cushion resting in his lap is Beth's head. He runs his fingers through the fringe of the tassels, imagining it was her tousled hair. He missed running his fingers through those golden locks. Rainy afternoons they had lazily spent sitting in the conservatory with his legs stretched out long on the couch whilst she laid her head contentedly in his lap reading a book. He liked to just sit there playing with her hair, watching her and watching the rain. Life had really been that simple and dreamlike, just them in their own little bubble. He presses Beth's favourite pillow into his face. He can still smell her on it. This was the closest he was going to get to breathing her in right now and it wasn't enough.

Beth pulls the covers up to her neck and feels her eyes closing to the mixture of the rain and Rick's light breathing, the two sounds she loves listening to the most, the two that gently put her to sleep faster than anything. She pretends the heavy cover is Rick's arms wrapped around her, she closes her eyes imagining he was laying there with her.

"What are you thinking?" Rick asks in a whisper breaking the silence.

"I'm laying on our couch, back in the conservatory and I'm wrapped up in a strong embrace," She murmurs.

"And?"

"And your long fingers are being laced through my hair, it's calming, soothing even and I don't want you to stop and I don't want to be let go of, I wanna stay there like that forever!" She whispers.

Rick listens to Beth, she was falling asleep and speaking lucidly, her inner thoughts spilling out.

"Don't let go!"

"I won't, I'm still here, I'll always be here." Rick promises. "How's the baby?"

"Maggie ate all the chocolate spread and the baby's craving it on crumpets!"

Rick chuckles "The baby or you?" Rick asks making Beth pout in her sleep.

"It's true!" She mumbles and Rick can hear Beth's light breathing, she had fallen asleep and the line disconnects.

Rick sits there in thought knowing Beth would be up at midnight to use the bathroom and that was the time she usually went down for a midnight snack. Toasted crumpets smothered in chocolate spread was what she's been craving every night for the past two months. She didn't know it but he kept that in stock because at one point that was all she could eat without throwing everything back up. He jumps up from his seat and goes to his larder.

"Mommy needs her chocolate fix!" Rick informs Snowbell when the kitten watches Rick rifling through the rows of tins and jars.

On hearing Mommy and chocolate, Snowbell jumps to attention and helps Rick look for the chocolate spread.

* * *

 **Midnight**

Beth hears a faint tapping at her window. It didn't sound like the rain, it was more persistent and solid. She opens her eyes but there was nothing. She slowly climbs out her bed and creeps up to her window with her hockey stick. She peeps through the net curtain anxiously and is startled seeing Rick standing on her balcony in the pouring rain. She quickly turns the light on and unlocks her balcony window.

"Rick, what on earth are you doin' out there at this time of night and in this weather?" She asks helping Rick into her bedroom and making him stand on the little rug as he was dripping wet.

Rick's teeth were clattering and his body was shaking. He realised he didn't put much thought into the gesture, only that he needed to get to Beth that night.

"Got you some crumpets and that chocolate spread you love so much!" He answers as he presents a little plastic bag.

"Rick, are you mental?" Beth scolds staring are the plastic bag and then back up at him like he'd lost it.

Rick just shrugs running his hand down his face. wiping away at his wet face as the tiny drops of water drip from his fringe. Before Rick could continue, there's thundering of footsteps rushing towards Beth's room, the door swings open to reveal Herschel in his robe, Glenn and Jimmy in their PJ's, all with weapons drawn in their hands ready to do some damage.

"Motherfucker, ya messed with the wrong family!" Glenn threatens "…Rick?" He stammers now stepping into the room to find Rick surprised lowering Maggie's baseball bat.

Jimmy puts down the metal vase he picked up from the hallway letting out a tiny laugh and leaning by the doorframe seeing the deputy soaking wet and looking embarrassed being caught.

"God damn it Rick!" Herschel lowers his rifle, takes a seat on Beth's stool and puts the safety lock back on the rifle whilst taking a relieved deep exhausted breath.

"I heard footsteps, the porch light went on, when I looked out the window, I saw a figure taking off round the back and climbing up like a monkey, I thought you were a robber and I'd have blown out your brains!" Herschel leans forward holding his head, rubbing his forehead "Why the hell didn't you just ring the doorbell?" He asks cutting his eyes back at Rick.

"I didn't want to wake everyone, lights were out and I'm an idiot!" Rick confesses embarrassingly, his eye flicker over to Beth standing near him trying not to laugh but failing, she looks down at the floor as she caresses her tummy with a sly smile hidden between her lips.

Rick catches this, deciding he might as well have some fun of his own.

"Beth called me and told me she was craving crumpets and chocolate spread so, here!" Rick confirms turning around holding out the plastic bag to Beth innocently and giving her his big round blue-boy eyes with his long fluttering lashes.

"Young lady, did you make Rick run around in the middle of the night trying to find a store open to buy you crumpets and chocolate spread and make him take the two hour drive up here in this pouring rain at this hours?" Herschel asks Beth looking at his watch in shock, it was well past midnight.

Beth stops laughing, lifts up her head looking between Rick and Herschel.

"Me?" Beth says exasperated not believing her ears.

"Did you or did you not tell Rick you were craving crumpets and chocolate spread?" Herschel asks standing up and standing in front of Beth.

"I might have, but I didn't say he had to!" Beth protests looking up to her father and then shooting a look at Rick who was standing there soaking wet, hugging himself with a playful grin. Her mouth drops open when he wiggles his brows at her, she points at Rick with furrowed brows.

"He didn't have to but he did!" Herschel answers flicking Beth's nose with his finger.

"The baby wanted it!" Beth mumbles wrinkling her nose.

Herschel's eye twinkle, Beth was just like Annette and Rick was a loved-up baboon like him.

"Your mother used to wake me up at 2am searching the cupboard for her pickled onions and gherkins, one time she wanted a red juicy apple and I had to climb one of the trees in the orchards to get her one!" Hershel sympathises with Rick, patting his back.

"Daddy, that's so sweet!" Beth beams imagining her dad climbing those tall trees but finding it hard to.

"My younger years honey!" Herschel leans over and kisses the top of Beth's head before he turns around to grab his rifle and starts to exit the room.

"Jimmy, will you get Rick a change of clothes, Glenn make up some warm coco and Bethy go eat your crumpets! Rick drove all night in the torrential rain to bring to you them!" Herschel gives out his orders "And Rick?" He calls.

"Yes sir?" Rick looks over at Herschel's retreating back.

"You're gonna need a key to the front door and the code to the alarm system. Don't even think of goin' back out in that rain to drive back home, you'll be sleepin' here tonight, I'm sure Elizabeth will like that!" Herschel says leaving the room.

Rick looks over at Beth watching her father go, and then her face turns to meet his.

"I'll go into the guest room." Rick recommends beginning to make a move towards the door as Beth watches him go.

"Wait!" Beth shouts louder than she'd expected it to come out, Rick looks over his shoulder and turns questioningly.

"You don't have to go to the guest room," Beth shrugs playing with the ends of her dressing gown and looks at her bed "Besides, if daddy or mamma catch you in there in the morning, they're gonna start askin' questions!" She reminds him.

Before Rick could speak, Jimmy returns with a change of clothes.

"They're practically brand new!" Jimmy states handing over a pair of sleep shorts and t-shirt.

"Thanks, I'll just take a quick shower - got mud and stuff all over!" He informs Beth and Jimmy, they look down at the mud streaks over his wet jeans as he enters Beth's bathroom.

Rick turns on the shower, strips out of all his clothes and leaves them on the floor as he climbs into the tub and washes himself clean.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks placing a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Yeah, just…hungry!" She states holding up the plastic carrier.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Jimmy chuckles winking and nodding towards the Bathroom.

Beth chases him out swinging her bag of treats "Men!" She huffs turning towards the bathroom door.

She needed to get Rick's ruined clothes to put them into the washer. She knocks on the bathroom door and enters seeing Rick's clothes piled up in a heap. She grabs them and before she turns around to go, she catches a glimpse of Rick in the shower. The glass was lightly frosted but she more or less can see the outline of everything. She freezes watching him lathering up his body and shampooing his hair. She just stares missing touching that body, that body touching her and those morning showers they shared. It had been a long time since she and Rick got hot and steamy in the shower. Before her mind could completely get away from her, she jumps and rushes out and bumps straight into the door.

"Holy crap!" She curses jumping up and down on her foot, she stubbed her big toe on the door.

Rick looks up and slides the door open.

"Beth?" He calls out, slightly alarmed.

"Yup?" She answers turning around.

When she looks up, she freezes hugging her carrier bag with her treats to her chest. Rick is standing there completely naked, before he can climb out and rush over, Beth covers her eyes, fumbles for the door and rushes out apologising.

Rick watches Beth go, confused at her odd behaviour until he feels a draft. He looks down and realises he was completely naked. Even though Beth's seen and been naked with him a million times, she still blushed florescent pink. A smirk spreads across his lips. He walks into Beth's bedroom running the towel through his dampened hair.

"Beth, my sleep clothes?"

Beth looks at Rick; he was standing a foot away and still completely naked and she nearly chokes when she can see him getting aroused. She pretends she's not bothered that he's naked or his body was misbehaving.

"I'm goin' to eat my crumpets, go…good night!" She stammers trying to keep her eyes staring straight ahead but in this instance, up at ceiling level.

Rick smirks watching Beth wobbling off out the room, mumbling to herself that he was doing this on purpose, trying to seduce her when she was big as a house. He thought she looked ever so cute when she got worked up. The wall Beth had put up between them, was slowly coming down. He knew he could bring it down completely.

When Beth returns half an hour later, she finds Rick already asleep in her bed. She sighs with relief, switches the light off and makes her way over to her side of the bed only to find Rick was hogging the bed. She folds her arms not believing this. She was about to tap him on the chest to move but he turned on his side giving her enough space to slide in and sleep.

"Thank you!" She sings and carefully climbs in and lays on her side staring out the window. The rain was coming down in little patters just liked she liked it.

She closes her eyes, completely exhausted and ready to fall asleep forever but before she does, Rick had turned, snuggled into her back and trapped her between his arms and legs. She can feel Rick's light breathes hitting the back of her neck, his chest beating against her back and the smell of peppermint shower gel. She was about to elbow him but stops herself. She didn't want to hurt or upset him. He was trying and she resigns to the fact that this was what she had wanted at the start of the night.

Before Beth falls asleep, she cosies back into Rick's embrace and lets Rick's hand caress her belly under the cover. Every so often, she feels Rick's hand massaging and caressing when the baby kicks.

* * *

"Now Rick," Annette says cheerfully clasping her hands together.

Rick looks over at the woman who resembles Beth. He sees where Beth gets her beauty, optimism and happy chirpiness from, it wasn't from her father who stood ten feet tall and scowled at him the first time they met. Mr Greene looked like he wanted to choke him to death when Beth introduced him and announced their pregnancy. He had been standoffish and stubborn as a mule. Maybe he would have reacted the same if the shoe was on his foot. Mrs Greene on the other hand was kind and more understanding of how the world had changed and it was the path Beth had taken. Even though she stood by her husband, Rick knew she was probably the voice of reason to Herschel Greene in the end, he needed that little push.

But then Herschel Greene wasn't a beast. Spending time with the man, he can now see the loving, caring and devoted husband and father Herschel Greene really is. He was actually a softie at heart. He simply adores Beth, like she was so precious to him and it was because he cares so much for her future and wellbeing that he reacted badly. His daughter had dreams, dreams he wanted her to fulfil. During their second meeting, he saw how upset and ashamed Herschel actually was. Gone was the scowl replaced with a look of wanting to take it all back. He knows exactly how that feels, wanting to go back in time and do everything differently, pick the right choice of words and adopt the right body language. Beth's father is a deeply religious man but he swallowed his pride and accepted him into the family for his child's happiness and he was accepted whole heartedly. This woman before him had always shown him kindness and love and he'll never forget that look she gave telling him to stay strong. He smiles appreciatively at Beth's mother and holds her at high regard for believing in him.

Annette catches Rick staring and gives him an ear to ear beam whilst putting on her pink pinafore, turning around and Glenn knots it up for her, ready for Mama Greene's Bake Off. Glenn loved assisting his mother-in-law, it was their quality bonding time, they gossiped and shared recipes and he loved the cook's treats at the end.

Rick stands there watching. He sees how close The Greene's really are and thinks about how he wanted this too. He looks up towards the stairwell, he could have this with Beth if she thought he was worthy enough and he needed to try, keep on trying. Beth had slept in his arms last night. It felt so right waking up to find her snuggled against his body, so close their baby moving around between them. He had just laid there staring at her face whilst caressing her belly letting little kicker know he was there. He had left Beth asleep half an hour ago and wanted to go and see if she had woken up, help her get ready if she needed the help. She was knocked out which told him she had needed the sleep. Before his feet move to go and check, Glenn stops him.

"Get ready Rick and welcome to Mama Greene's Bake Off!" Glenn whispers leaning into the side handing over an apron with cupcakes all over it "I've been waitin' for another guy to join us, Beth never brought anyone home, 'cept you that is and now that you're here - you're in for a real treat!" He beams putting on his _Mama's Little Helper_ apron, rolling up his sleeves ready to take instructions.

Rick's lips lift up staring at Glenn's apron, surprised at how he was so cool and unconcerned he was a grown man wearing a child's apron but then the apron suited him.

"Anything to share?" Annette asks, Rick shakes his head and puts on his yellow apron full of prints of cupcakes.

"Right boys, let's get started!" She says patting both Rick and Glenn on their backs.

Ten minutes later, they tip the dough they'd each made onto the lightly floured surface in front of them.

"Any frustrations we have, we knead it away into the dough until it's satin-smooth," She states staring down at the three big round portions of dough in front of each of them.

"Punch it, thump it and smacks into shape, let out all your frustrations!" She instructs balling up her fist and smacking an impressive dent into her dough.

"Yeah!" Glenn agrees when his fist connects with his dough, a puff of flour bursts into his face making him cough.

Rick copies smirking to himself, glad he only lightly dusted his. He had watched bread being made on the late night cooking channel but had never attempted to make it himself.

 _I can make this_ he tells himself _why haven't I ever tried?_ He wonders kneading away like a pro.

 _Maybe I should learn to make jam, Beth loves apricot!_ He muses remembering the fancy jams they had with their breakfast on the morning after their first night together. Beth devoured the whole serving pot and he only got to taste it when he devoured her the second time that morning.

"Glenn, you will find the inner strength and learn to say no to Princess Margaret, she's pregnant not ill, she can wipe her own nose with a tissue after she's blown into it and you give Otis his little bell back, Maggie is not a cow that needs milking and you are not Maggie's servant, you're her husband!"

Glenn freezes, ready to argue until he sees the powerful thump his mother-in-law beats into her dough. Rick throws Glenn a look wishing him good luck - Maggie was high maintenance and a bossy boot who always got her way.

"Rick, no more pussyfooting around tyrin' to be the good guy and becoming the bad guy in the process, it's devastin' to watch the car-crash honey!"

Rick's smirk disappears, pathetically pushing the dough around. Glenn had been nodding along and gasps having never heard his mother-in-law use that term, let alone curse. He turns to look at Rick over Annette's head with his jaw hanging open.

 _What?_ Glenn breathes in disbelief.

"Fight for the right reasons and the right person. Somebody will get hurt, you need to make sure it's _not_ the wrong person! A relationship between a man and woman, there's no place for a third person to interfere, that will tear you apart and being indecisive is much the same, you either step up or step back and then there'll be no misunderstandings!" The older woman says not taking her eyes off her job in hand.

Rick watches Annette's hands move effortlessly with the dough, moulding it to her suiting.

"God has given you a second chance at being happy, my Bethy deserves to be happy and she seems to have chosen you so man up, tell that ex-wife of yours to mind her own business, to go look for a new husband and get a job and do something with her life and not to use your son as ammunition! That is not why God allowed us to have children!" She says angrily pounding away.

"Remind my baby-girl that you are the husband she's been dreaming about since she was just a little girl and you will be that father my grandchildren can turn to for whatever the reason!"

Nobody's ever been so blunt but and to the point like Annette just was, she made complete sense leaving out the bollocks.

"Children are a symbol of love created by two people, if there's love, then there's a good life waitin' for you." She smiles when Herschel walks through the door having tended to the chickens and cows in the pouring rain.

Rick catches the look Herschel gives his wife. It was subtle but he can see the love and adoration shining through. A look said a million things but he can guess what's been said between these two. He doesn't miss the small smile appear over Annette's lips and a sweet hint of a blush. She knew exactly how her husband felt about her, he didn't need to declare it out loudly, that one look said it all. They were living proof of that good life where their love has taken them. He wants Beth to be able smile like that after forty years of marriage and he wants to be the man to give her that look and make it all happen.

"Now boys, your dough needs to become satin-smooth! Soft as a baby's bottom, now punch, thump, smack and knead!" She sings repeatedly as they both think over Annette's words as they work.

"How do you feel Rick?" Annette asks after the long stretch of silence.

Rick had beat his dough into shape, thinking over the past year or so. Everything had happened so fast but for a reason.

"I feel good!" He says taking a breath as he thumps "This feels," He has to think "therapeutic?" He answers, five minutes ago having imaged the dough was Lori's head, he punched some sense into it and himself, of his priorities and now he felt calm and serene, he had worked it out of his system.

"And what are thinking?" She asks.

"I've been goin' about with everything wrong!" He confirms "I was too focused on making a name in the force, something I was good at because I had failed as a father and a husband, I couldn't be a good father or a husband and I told myself I couldn't do it again but I was wrong! I was terrified I'd mess up and ruin Beth and the baby's lives but I won't!" He reveals.

"And?"

"I can think clearly now, I couldn't let myself see beyond the mess of the life I had before Beth, it was all too overwhelming. I was worried about Carl but he's a good boy and will understand that he's not my only priority, he knows he will have to share me with the baby. We can let him be involved, so he doesn't feel left out, he'll understand that priorities shift but it doesn't mean I'll love him any less. Lori cannot brainwash him like she thinks she can and I have to stop worrying that she will. Carl isn't selfish, he's the most level headed boy I know and he loves the idea of a little brother or sister. Beth and the baby need me, Beth needs me to be there one hundred percent and I need to be there one hundred and fifty! She never asked me for anything, just to be there and I want to, more than I've wanted anything!"

"Yes Rick, that's what we've all prayed to hear you say, deep down Beth knows it too, she'll come around, just don't give up on her!" Annette reaches out and squeezes his hand.

"And Glenn honey?" Annette asks tipping her dough into a lightly oiled bowl to prove.

"Mom, I wanna say I can say no to Maggie but I can't, I love her!" He says honestly "If I could carry her around all day so her feet don't swell, then I would, I'm sorry!"

Annette lets out a sigh shaking her head "Your too sweet for your own good Glenn Rhee, Maggie is one lucky girl!" She gives Glenn a hug, gestures for Rick to join them.

Rick slowly edges forward and Annette pulls him into their hug.

"Okay boys, you both have done good today, anytime either of you need to talk, need any advice, you can always tap on my door, it's always open just like it's open to my children – I just want you all to be happy."

Rick touched, leans in and presses a kiss to Annette's cheek. He lost his mother in his youth and it felt nice to have a mother's voice of reason to put things into perspective, especially when he was making a mess of his personal life. He was never good at expressing his feelings and today he voiced them out loud.

"I'm ready to settle down and ready to start a family and that can only be with Beth!" Rick reveals making both Annette and Glenn bounce up and down squealing in delight in their group hug.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I have to tell someone!" Glenn looks to bolt up the stairs.

"NOOOOOO!" Both Rick and Annette yell, tackling Glenn to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: I will post a chapter in the New Year so for now - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to the brinxb, Guest, Celeste Belle and SoutheastChicagoMom for your comments. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Rick is having those moments...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Staring up at the menu board, Rick knows he doesn't have any room left in his belly. His gut was completely full.

"You made up your mind Rick?" Amy asks rushing back behind the counter and placing a couple of ticket orders on the rotary for T-Dog and Jim to pick up. She looks over her shoulder when Rick doesn't respond "Rick?"

Rick's mind wasn't there in the diner; it was back at the Greene's Farm. The morning had felt bleak in comparison to the previous morning. It had been perfect waking up with Beth cuddled beside his body like she used to. Comfortable, warm and cosy - a contrast to this morning where he woke up alone, in a cold and empty bed. He had reached out knowing she wasn't there but it didn't stop him from wishing, resulting in him just laying there, staring at her pillow in a daze until the alarm clock beeped telling him it was time to get up. He grumbled getting up, pulling the bedsheet off and wrapping it around his shoulders as he walks into the en-suite.

He missed the sweet wakeup calls, Beth's soft voice coaxing him up, caressing him, her giggles when he let out a groan and pulled her back under the covers. Her smiling face being the first image he saw when opening his eyes and not forgetting the tender passionate moments. He really missed their pillow talk, discussing the day ahead of them and the cuddles and the languid kisses they shared before they started their days off together. The kitchen was always alive with the radio playing and Beth singing along with it as she made breakfast. He would watch her from the doorway sometimes. When they sat and ate breakfast together; they swapped sections of the newspaper once they were finished reading and when he drove Beth to college or to her shift, she would sit beside him with pen in hand scribbling down the answers to the crossword puzzle they were solving together. It was all mundane stuff, but those mornings now just seemed to be perfect and he missed them.

He realises just how much a lucky fool he was to wake up to a smart and beautiful woman like Beth. He had pushed her away and her absence spoke volumes, he felt the void in his life without her. He couldn't be without her. It had taken to losing Beth to realise he really loves her and he was ready to begin a life with her and if that meant having to make some sacrifices and changes in his life, he was ready to execute them. Lori was going to be pissed but he had to think what was best not only for Carl but for Beth and the baby too.

"Rick?" Amy sings over the noise of the people entering the diner.

He watches the merry group amble passed and take a seat in the booth which he and Beth shared when she took her breaks. They'd usually grab a coffee or quick lunch together, most times Shane joined them. He fondly remembers the chocolate twist he'd order and they'd split it in half. It was her favourite.

The laughter from the group takes him away. Breakfast and lunch at The Greene's had been lively and high spirited. He and Glenn got on like old friends. Maggie had eased up with her deathly stares and even participated in conversations forgetting she was furious with him. Herschel gave him the grand tour of the estate and they talked philosophy and work. He had formed a special bond with Annette, a bond he never knew he'd ever have again after losing his mother. But most importantly and significantly, Beth had herself without being prompted to, sat beside him at the dining table enjoying the food he and Glenn cooked up.

The stunned look on Beth's face when she found out he spent the morning kneading dough, baking bread and cooking up a hearty breakfast for her was worth the little blister burns on his fingertips. He had been so preoccupied to follow instructions to get it right, he absentmindedly pulled the bread tin out from the scorching hot oven without oven mittens. He looks down at his singed fingertips and remembers how carefully and attentively Beth had tended to them, telling him off for being careless but the concern in her eyes didn't escape his attention. Her reaction to something minor showed him there was still hope there for them. Beth still cared about him and he had faith he would be able to win her back and was determined to do it before the baby came.

"EARTH TO RICK!" Amy giggles seeing some sort of determined look appear on Rick's face.

Snapping out of his inner thoughts to see Amy's amused face, he apologises "Just a strong black coffee, please." He requests slipping into the empty stool and dropping his hat down on the counter.

Amy's head pops out from behind the glass fridge to glance over at Rick sitting there staring at his fingers. The last time he stopped eating breakfast, eating lunch and sometimes dinner, he was going through a horrific divorce and drowning his sorrows. He had lost a stone or two so during that time and imagining that happening again, she begins to worry.

"Is everything okay Rick?" She enquiries worriedly, reaching over placing her hand on his arm.

"As okay as it can be for now." Rick answered giving her an appreciative smile, with a hint of sadness which he tries to cover.

"Awww, you're missin' Beth!" Amy sighs understandably.

"She'll be back once her parent's wedding anniversary's over, I know she's missin' you like crazy too!" She squeezes Rick's arm reassuringly, giving a comforting smile and then looks serious "She'll be totally upset to discover you're skippin' meals and neglectin' yourself if she comes home and finds you've turned into a twiglet!" She tuts.

Rick lets out a chuckle.

"My fridge freezer's stocked to the brim with home cooked meals!" He scoffs "I have enough food to feed myself and Carl for the next month. Beth's mother and Patricia have really outdone themselves making sure I have good wholesome meals waiting for me when I get home from work. Every meal has instructions written on the container of how to heat the meal up and eat by dates! I think I may need to let out a few of my pants!"

"Lucky you!" Amy looks at Rick smiling.

There had been a treat for his dinner when he returned home. A meal he knew he should go steady on but simply couldn't resist and had over indulged on the crispy fried chicken and waffles with the rich gravy sauce. And what finished him off was the apple crumble and vanilla custard for dinner.

"I'm gonna have to hit the gym twice as hard and twice as long!" He says seriously rubbing his stomach, feeling bloated.

"Well then, you best hit that gym to maintain the hot bod Beth loves so much!" She winks, setting off towards a diner waving for her attention.

Rick shakes his head with a hint of a blush formulating on his cheeks at Amy's compliment. He stares up ahead at his reflection in the glass and knew he needed to maintain a healthy lifestyle. He was pushing thirty-seven and he needed to keep fit and in shape for Beth, the baby and Carl. And this time round, he wanted to be an all hands on dad and husband.

 _Husband!_ he thinks to himself.

He never thought of ever being a husband again. He had decided after his divorce not to go down that road again but here he is; thinking of marriage, babies, his last chance to be genuinely happy before he got bitter and old.

Amy slides a glass of milk down the counter to the little girl kneeling on her knees on the stool and leaning on her elbows on the counter waiting to catch the glass.

"Score!" The little girl cheers.

Rick looks to his side, watching the little girl climbing down the stool and carefully carrying her glass of milk back to her table. His eyes catch something bouncing on the floor.

"Hey, little girl!" He calls out, hopping out of his seat "You were so busy concentratin' on carryin' your glass of milk, you dropped-" Rick looks at the little girl inquisitively.

"Griselda Gunderson!" She beams proudly once she's face to face with Rick as he was crouched down to her level.

"Griselda Gunderson." He repeats with a smile and the little girl nods her head shyly.

"Well Griselda Gunderson," He says to the doll "It's nice to meet you and your friend, you both must be new in town?" He asks Griselda Gunderson, he nods the dolls head making the little girl giggle.

Rick lifts his eyes and looks at the girl with her long blonde hair with a side braid, sweet blue eyes, button nose and smiling pink lips. He smiles back.

"I'm Rick, they call me Deputy Grimes round here but you can call me Rick." He introduces himself holding out his hand.

She looks at Rick's kind eyes, reaches out and shakes his hand "I'm Mika Samuels and everyone back at my old town just called me Mika." She shrugs introducing herself.

"Mika," He repeats "that's a pretty name!"

"Really?" She asks surprised and Rick nods sincerely.

He holds out Griselda and Mika gladly takes her doll back and cuddles it to her chest "Thank you!"

Rick stands up when a man's figure looms over him. The man introduced himself as Mika's father, Ryan Samuels and apologized if Mika was disturbing him.

"Not at all, she's a sweet girl."

Mika had slipped her hand into her father's, smiling up at Rick as she cuddled her doll listening to them.

"Welcome to King County!" Rick shakes Ryan's hand "It's been a pleasure to meet you Mika, Griselda!" He tilts his head and Mika beams liking Rick's mannerism which were like the handsome men from the old black and white movies she and her mom used to watch together "I'll leave you folks to enjoy your breakfast."

With a parting smile, Rick returns back to his seat. He takes out his notepad and scribbles _Mika_ down on the back page list. He adds Griselda on the next line. He wanted to see Beth's reaction when he hands the paper over for his input of names, that's if Beth will allow him any input since he hasn't given any up until now. They hadn't discussed names or what they wanted, a boy or a girl. He knew Beth would be happy with either, he's seen the few unisex coloured clothes and toys she's purchased.

Amy turns her attention back to Rick, grabbing a tea towel and wiping an invisible mess on the surface whilst watching him in a daze. Subtly, she peers down at his notepad he was staring intently at.

"You so want a baby girl!" She gushes edging closer.

Rick closes his notepad and shoves it back into his pocket "Maybe!" He answers.

"Rick Grimes, don't give me maybe! That little notepad of yours is listed with girl names only!" Amy states smugly, gesturing for him to hand it over so she can take a better look.

Rick's face softens as he folds his arms on top of the counter and looks up with a mischievous smile.

Amy leans forward "It's written all over your face!" She points laughing.

"It is?" He says sarcastically looking passed Amy into the mirror "Don't see nothing!"

Amy swats Rick with the tea towel as she places his cup of coffee in front of him. The door pings letting her know she has another customer, when she looks up to see who it was, her face drops.

"Ayayayay! Mrs Hoity-Toity at six o'clock!" She warns Rick and scurries away to check if any orders were up.

Rick's face drops when he sees his ex-mother-in-law's reflection in the mirror walk through the door, stops and scans the diner. He covers his face as he practically slouches and slips down in his seat hoping she misses him.

"DAD!"

"Carl!" Rick sighs wincing not because of Carl but because Carl had given him away.

He was going to get lectured like he always does when their paths cross. He sits back up and turns in his seat. His frown disappears from his face when he sees Carl hurrying over toward him excitedly, trying to dodge people but failing miserably. He has to shout out apologies on behalf of Carl and before he knows it, Carl crashes into him and gives him a tight hug. He wraps his arms around Carl.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" He asks clearly thrilled at Carl's shower of affection, it wouldn't be long until Carl will tell him it was uncool to hug and that in public so he relishes in the moment and returns the embrace.

Carl smile disappears and then he remembers.

"Mom's upset with you and," Carl cuts off midsentence not knowing if he was being disloyal to his mom but feeling disloyal to his dad if he doesn't give him a heads up for the hell he was about to receive from his Gran.

"It's alright, I'm a grown man, I've put up with worse!" Rick reassures Carl looking up over at Lori's mother.

"Dad!" Carl frowns.

"Sorry, that wasn't nice." Rick apologises "I'll speak to mom." Rick wipes Carl's mop of hair out of his eyes, hoping he would stop worrying.

"But dad, mom was crying and gran says it's your fault, she says it's because you were thinking like a hormonal pig the family broke up and that's because of," Carl stops not wanting to upset his dad, his mom and gran had said some mean things about Beth and he just wanted them to stop.

"Because of what Carl?" Rick encourages him to finish.

"Because of Beth." Carl says quietly as he drops his head against Rick's stomach.

Rick combs his fingers through Carl's hair seeing his son clearly upset with the current events, being caught in the middle of a bitching and blaming war. Carl didn't need to be subjected to all the arguments, disagreements and certainly not the bitchiness and ugliness of Lori's blatant jealousy fuelled on by her mother. Rick looks up at Lori's mother talking to one of her friends from bingo. He was seething with anger, wanting to yell at her and reveal a few home truths about her precious daughter and tell her, she was an interring old bat but he wouldn't. Especially not with Carl present. It wouldn't be right, he didn't want Carl to disrespect his mom or his gran. Lori wasn't going to be the civilised adult, so he had to be.

"I'll deal with this!" He whispers into Carl's ear as he leans down and gives him one last squeeze before slipping something into Carl's hand "Here's some money for the pinball machine, take it and go let off some steam before school, see if you can knock off Shane's score from last week."

Carl hesitates until Rick implores him. He nods letting go and before he takes a further step, he looks up with a sad expression "When is Beth coming home?"

"I don't know Carl but she needs to spend some time with her parents, it's been hard and emotional time for her and she needs to rest and being at the farm, she's getting that." Rick sighs looking over at Lori's mom, knowing she had come into Beth's diner to give Beth a piece of her mind like she's done every time Lori had an outburst. It wasn't fair on Beth. He was just glad Amy, T-Dog and Jim were there when Lori and her mom stormed into the diner.

"Can I see Beth?" Carl asks looking up with hopeful eyes "I promised the baby I would read the next chapter of Pete's Dragon and that was over a week ago!"

Rick lets out a breath. From day one, Carl was the only one who showed how excited he was when he found out Beth was pregnant, that he would finally have a brother or sister. Carl's burst of joy had been a blessing. Had Carl been unhappy, he just knew Beth would have gone into a deep depression. Carl without knowing, had steered Beth away from that road and took her on the happier one where they both shared their excitement together. It gave him some peace of mind knowing Beth had Carl when _he_ was going through some breakdown.

"So that's why the baby's been keepin' Beth up all night!" Rick laughs pulling Carl's nose "break dancing and hip-hopping at 1am and every hour thereafter!"

"Duh! we got to the juicy part and had to stop and dad, don't say hip-hopping!" Carl shushes Rick looking around glad nobody heard him "It's 2017 not the 1970's!"

"Hey I was born in the 80's!" Rick laughs offended "You wanna go before I change my mind about the pinball and before I take my money back?"

Carl had shot off like lightning and begins to play his game.

When Rick turns his head, Lori's mother stops in front of him with the same cold glare she's given him since he ended his marriage with her daughter.

"Gloria, what do I owe the honour of this early visit?" He asks.

"Don't charm your way out of this Rick, where is that dirty little secret of yours?" She asks looking back into the kitchen when the door swings open "Hiding I'm guessing, there's no hiding that bun in the oven! She needs to come out here and face me like a woman and everyone needs to know just what kind of girl she is!" Gloria hisses taking off until Rick stands up and step in her way.

"Let me by Rick, this is between me and that little, that, that little WHORE!"

Amy gasps ready to fling the cappuccino in her hand at Lori's mother for calling Beth such a name.

"RIGHT GRANDMA!" Rick finally snaps.

"I beg your pardon!" Gloria says insulted clutching her chest.

"Amy, can you watch Carl, me and Grandma here are just stepping out for a moment."

Amy nods her head in disbelief to see Rick grabbing hold of Gloria Smith's upper arm and directing her out of the diner with everyone watching as Gloria lets out whimpers of " _let go of me Richard!"_ trying to keep up with Rick's long paced strides and _"This is police brutality!"_ she screeches and _"Mr Smith will not be happy and you will lose your badge and you will lose Carl, he'll see to it!"_

"Shut up!" Rick hisses once they were out the door and Gloria was left flabbergasted at Rick's out of character behaviour.

Carl was busy trying to beat Shane's last score whilst everyone was staring out the window watching Rick towering over snotty Gloria Smith who was staring up with her mouth wide open as Rick berates her. They all watch as Gloria tries to interrupt but she doesn't get a word in because Rick wasn't allowing her to. Her face had turned pink with embarrassment as everyone watches on. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes feeling the humiliation.

"Yea! Taste of your own medicine biatchhhhh!" Amy scoffs, remembering the number of times the woman and her daughter came in and humiliated Beth at her work in front of all the customers.

When Rick turns around and walks back into the diner, everyone watches him with complete utter awe. Axel begins to clap whooping but stops when Oscar punches him arm, shaking his head whilst throwing daggers at him.

"Been waitin' for someone to shoot her off her high pedestal, I'm just glad it was Rick Grimes who did it - man deserves a medal!" Axel states rubbing his arm "Those Smith's walk around thinkin' they own this town and that Lori! Shesssh!" Axel shakes his head grimacing.

"Beth's a sweet gal, smart, funny and damn gorgeous! A million times the woman Lori Grimes is! Rick's one lucky son of a bitch for catchin' the eye of a hot twenty-year old, what I would do to be in his shoes right now!" Axel wiggles his brows to Oscar.

"Shut up man and eat your eggs!" Oscar nods his head to Axel's plate "Guys like us don't get girls like Beth Greene, besides pipe down before her baby's daddy hears ya and shoots ya between the eyes!"

"Jus' sayin'!" Axel mumbles watching Rick paying his tab, placing his hat on his head and coat beneath his arm as he swaggers over to Carl, dropping a kiss to his head before exiting the diner as he walks straight passed Gloria to his cruiser without another word "Man's gonna clean up this town one of these days, he's finally rememberin' he has balls!"

"Beth, you never guess who turned up and you never guess who put them in their place!" Amy squeals into the phone "Oh my god Beth, Rick was amazing, he totally could lose his job but he totally doesn't care!"

"Guess, I'll take these over to the customers!" T-Dog decides seeing Amy wasn't going to be torn away from her phone call to Beth.

Gloria shakes out her hair, composes herself and walks back into the diner like nothing had happened. She feels eyes prying on her but she ignores them.

"Carl darling, it's time to get to school!"

"Need to finish this!" Carl responds busy smacking the buttons in a trance.

"Carl!"

Carl was in the zone, he was using the buttons on each side of the machine to control the flippers and direct the ball through the various parts of the machine.

"Carl!" Gloria says between gritted teeth but Carl ignores her "CARL SCHOOL NOW!"

"No!" Carl slots in the rest of the money his dad gave him "I have to beat Uncle Shane's score!"

Gloria stands there at a complete loss for words. She had the intentions of humiliating Beth and seeing Rick sitting there, she wanted to make him regret his hasty decision of divorcing Lori, get him to reconsider to work things out and try again. It didn't go accordingly to plan. Beth wasn't there, her ex-son-in-law was blunt and rude to the point that she was left feeling humiliated and embarrassed - reeling and to top it all - Carl wouldn't get off the pinball machine.

She needed a glass of sherry and it was only 8am.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to the brinxb, Celeste Belle and Guest for your comments.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Hearing a pair of dogs barking, Beth jolts and her eyes open to take in the scenery. She cosies back into her seat when she sees they had entered King County. She watches as the dog walkers pulls their dogs apart and go off in the opposite directions scolding the dogs as they go.

Staring out her window, she watches the houses slowly whizz by. Her eyelids lift to look at each of the beautiful grand houses. This was the upper part of King County which had the houses people could only dream about. She loved and adored her parent's farm, it was enormous and her family had worked and lived off the land comfortably for generations and she thought that, that was where she would end up after a life of travelling as a Meteorologist once her parents had passed away. But something about King County and the community really appealed to her and drew her back here. Everyone knew everyone and the people were nice and friendly. Even though when she was working in the diner, she could be rushed off her feet, she never complained because she really enjoyed the atmosphere, the people and their company. It felt like home.

Watching the children playing soccer on the fields inside the school gates, she thinks about how she was only meant to be in King County until she finished her studies. She would have gone off on her apprenticeship with Dr Dixon and Dr Peletier and travelled the world chasing hurricanes and tornadoes, but since becoming pregnant, that and everything else had taken a backseat to her becoming a mother.

A mother - that is what she wants to be more than anything. Her mind was solely on the baby and settling down and giving him or her a happy life filled with love. She could see herself living in the picturesque King County, strolling down the street with a pram and a little dog on the leash as they make their way into town to run errands and pick up groceries for dinner. She smiles imagining the house all cosy in the evening. The baby asleep in the Moses basket with the dog resting on top of its cushion beside the basket guarding the baby. Hearing the turn of the key on the front door whilst she stirs the stew that was bubbling on top of the stove, she would turn around and rush into his arms as he entered the kitchen and she'd kiss his familiar lips and they'd spend the whole evening together as a family.

"Oh my god Glenn!" Maggie finally huffs frustrated, no longer able to keep quiet as Glenn turns into Main Street and slowly follows the car up in front.

Beth snaps out of her dream and looks around and realises they were approaching the boulevard of shops.

"What is it babe?" Glenn asks alarmed.

"That one hundred-year-old man's scooter is goin' faster than we are!" Maggie points from the passenger's seat beside him at the silver- haired pensioner whizzing by "Why?" She turns to face to her beloved husband.

"Um, because there's fragile cargo on board!" Glenn responds back as if it was the silliest question to have been asked nodding down to Maggie's swollen stomach and at Beth in the seat behind.

"Urgh!" Maggie sighed irritated "Put ya foot down on the gas Rhee, we're pregnant women not fragile cargo! We've gotta get to the bakery before it shuts in six hours and I wanna pop into that cool store to see what stuff they have that we can gift to mamma and daddy!"

Beth sits back giggling watching the cute couple bickering. They've been bickering away, or more Maggie has been since they set off from the farm. The normal two-hour drive had taken them three because Glenn was being extra vigilant with two pregnant women on board.

"Six hours!" Glenn tuts shaking his head offended "Beth, any shops you want to go to?" He asks over his shoulder ignoring the face Maggie was pulling.

"Um," Beth answers in thought, and then her face lights up as she sits to attention in her seat.

"I'd love to go to that cute antique shop, Dale's Antiques to see what treasures they have. Mamma always spoke about how daddy would love to own a gramophone just like the one his daddy had and we'd love to play those old vinyl's daddy has up on the shelves that nobody's allowed to touch. Mamma's been looking all over for one, I have a picture of Granddaddy Greene's gramophone on my cell and wouldn't it be amazing if they could open it up on their anniversary and be completely surprised?"

"That's a really great idea!" Glenn bursts out just as enthusiastically as Beth "Really thoughtful and sweet Beth!" He smiles up into the rear-view mirror "mom and dad will love your gift if you can find it! I'm sure we can swing by Dale's Antiques and check it out, I'll help you!"

Beth smiles gleefully sitting back in her seat, patting her stomach as they travel in silence. Her hopes now set on finding that perfect present she knew her parents would just love and cherish. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces and to watch them dance to one of those vinyl's just like they danced on their wedding day.

Her smile slightly dwindles away, thinking about whether she'll ever experience and have that deep and honest love her parents have shared for thirty years. The only man she's ever loved is Rick and their romance had been a whirlwind romance. There was no denying the undying attraction they had towards one another and maybe that was all it had been – physical attraction?

Beth closes her eyes, going back in time to her last conversations with Rick. Their last interactions with one another and to be fair, Rick has been going out of his way to prove himself and his intentions and openly expressing his feelings. Turning up in the middle of a thunder stormed night with chocolate spread and crumpets touched her. It was severe hazardous weather, yet he braved it and persevered towards her, just to give her the chocolate spread she was craving. And that moment reminded her of all the sweet things he used to surprise her with. Rick was trying and she could see he was and she liked that he was because she's spent more time with him in the last couple of days than the last couple of months and it's been like a dream come true. She doesn't want to lose the connection and the closeness that was developing between them again and this time it feels like it could be permanent and last.

 _There still could be a chance for us?_ she wonders deep in thought.

"Bethy, what would you say _if_ we both went halves on the gramophone if we find one?" Maggie interrupts her thoughts "Your idea's way better than what I had in mind, I feel embarrassed that I was going to get them a Lava Lamp!" She pouts over to Beth wishing she was able to think up thoughtful and meaningful presents that their parents would love and cherish.

Beth sends a warm smile and nod seeing Maggie's hopeful face which spreads with relief and into a smile to match.

* * *

Shane had a glass pressed up against Chief's door trying to eavesdrop on Rick and Chief's conversation. When he hears movement from inside, he sprints over to his desk, jumps over Leon's crouched body and into his seat. He begins tapping away at his keyboard whilst turning pages of a file.

"We can't do without you that's for sure, we can be flexible and it may not need to even come to it!" Chief says adamantly "You devise a schedule and we'll work something out Rick, you've put in and its time you were returned the favour." He pats Rick's shoulder as they part.

"Thanks Chief." Rick was grateful.

Shane keeps one eye on his screen and the other up ahead watching Rick walking over with his hands stuffed in his pockets, lost in thought. He groans wishing Rick would move his ass faster, the suspense was killing him. The glass pressed up against the door technique was utter nonsense, he couldn't hear anything besides mumbles.

"Psstt!" Shane hisses once Rick takes his seat opposite "What was all that about?" He asks irritated he had to ask, Rick always liked to keep things to himself and he liked to share.

Rick slouches back in his seat and rubs his brow with a sigh. Shane was going to shit a brick he realises. When he looks up, he finds Shane staring directly at him impatiently.

"I'm takin' a step back and cuttin' back on my overtime." Rick reveals, switching on his monitor, knowing exactly what Shane's reaction was going to be – the first time he witnessed this, he and Shane were three-years-old and in Day Care. Some things still remained the same.

Shane's brows arch together, his face twists "NOOOOOOOooooooooooo!" He whines and smacks his fists down onto the table like a toddler and mumbles into the desk when his face slumped down onto it "We gonna be suckin' Abraham's hairy ginger gonads until retirement! Why Rick why?!"

Rick ignores Shane's over the top outburst and continues to get on with his assignments for the morning. He had requested the afternoon off and would pull double the following week to make up for it.

He watches Abraham loading his gun and ordering the new rookie to copy. Abraham wanted the promotion just as bad as he had and he knew the smug jerk would be gloating when he gets it in the next few months. It was really between the two of them and now that he withdrew himself, Abraham will be giving out the orders, giving him orders and he would have to obey. He was his own boss and now, just thinking about it makes his stomach churn. His dream had been to one day become the next Chief – Sheriff of King County. He smiles thinking it had been a nice dream "Maybe in the next life!" He sighs.

"Naw, not if I have my way!" Shane smirks, thinking of ways to get rid of the Sergeant Major with the ugliest handlebar moustache he's seen.

* * *

Glenn and Beth stand in the centre of the store, hands on hips and staring up. Glenn with a sceptical face and Beth with eagerness, raring to go.

"It all looks like," Glenn says cautiously not wanting to offend Beth now that he was face to face with it all "…Junk!"

"One man's junk, is another man's treasure and I'm determined to find gold in here!" Beth says unoffended and adamantly nodding down to her belly and when the baby kicks, Beth's smile broadens "Even Peanut agrees with me, so you see!"

"Wow Beth, it's gonna be like lookin' for a needle in a haystack!" Glenn says scratching his brow looking at the stacks and stacks of antiques around them.

"Well, we bes' get started! I'll start that end and you start this and we'll work our way along and meet back in the middle!" She suggests chirpily and heads off towards her end humming.

Glenn glances out the window over to the other side of the street where Maggie is sat in the cake shop eating cake whilst he and Beth search. Sighing and wishing he was in the cake shop with Maggie, Glenn turns his baseball cap around so he can get a better view, steps to his section and delves right in, focused on finding a gramophone and then rewarding himself with a slice of Triple Choc Fudge Brownie.

 _ **Two hours pass and Dale appears.**_

"You find what you're looking for? Dale asks watching Beth lifting and placing items down and trying to look behind a trunk, her belly obstructing her from shimmying back around but Dale stops her and makes her take a seat.

"I'm looking for a gramophone like this one!" Beth puffs exhausted handing her cell phone over as she sits down on the trunk to rest.

"Well, you actually might be in luck, I recall I do have one but it's not over here!" Dale mumbles looking around "Where did I last see it?"

"OMG Dale, I'll love you forever! Think please!" She clasps her hands together clapping them and biting down on her lower lip excitedly.

"Okay! Okay!" Dale laughs "I think it might be over," He twirls around pointing "There!"

Before he could move, Beth had jumped up and wobbled passed him "I gottit! I gottit!" Beth shouts over her shoulder when the door pings telling they had another customer.

"Be careful honey, if you do need help, just holler!" Dale calls back before greeting the customer.

Beth looks here and there and she practically lets out a cry when she sees the gramophone sitting on the little table. She rushes towards it and when she takes a hold of it to pick it up, another set of hands grasp it from beneath and on top.

"Hey!" Beth moans pulling it back.

A tug of war takes place and when the body to the hands appear, Beth grabs on tightly "This is taken!" She squeals clutching hold.

"I don't think so Barbie, it's mine!" Lori snaps back between gritted teeth "You seem to have a habit of stealing what's meant to be mine!"

"Whatever Lori!" Beth dismisses the accusation "Just let go, this is for my parent's wedding anniversary!"

Dale comes rushing over hearing raised voices and just as he steps forward, he reaches out yelling "Beth!"

Beth lost grip as she was shoved back, spinning around, she bashes onto the edge of a table and clutching her stomach. The gramophone drops the floor and smashes.

"Nooo!" Beth lets out a cry and looks at the pieces covering the floor.

"Beth are you okay?" Dale asks in a panic, helping Beth to take a seat.

Lori stood there frozen, hand covering her mouth as her face turns white watching Beth and then staring at the mess on the floor "It's not my fault, if she'd just let go!" She stammers when she sees Glenn rushing over and crouching down beside Dale who was trying to console Beth.

"I just need some air!" Beth says getting up and making her way out the door, brushing past Lori.

"Glenn, you need to take Beth to the hospital, get her and the baby checked over!" Dale orders.

Lori grabs Glenn's arm as he's hot Beth's heels "You've gotta tell Rick, it wasn't my fault!" Lori pleads "If Beth had of just let go!"

"You tell Rick yourself!" Glenn glares at Lori, wrenching his arm back and sets off after Beth.

"Owww!" Beth moans quietly to herself, scrunching her eyes shut tightly when she feels the cramp in her belly. She hugs her stomach, crouching forward. It was becoming excruciatingly painful "Peanut, mommy needs a little rest!" She whispers down to her bump rubbing it.

"There must be a law against not giving pregnant women freebies!" Maggie complains looking up from her cupcakes all boxed up "Beth?" Maggie calls out "Are you okay?" She asks alarmed.

"Yea, just the baby kicking that's all!" She replies trying her best to smile through the shooting pain "I think I just need to use the restroom but can we go from here!"

Beth rushes to Glenn's car, she felt another sharp shooting pain hit her making her stagger down onto her feet. She grabs the door for support. Glenn rushes around and catches her.

"Beth!" He gasps "What's wrong?" He asks helping her up.

"I don't feel so good!" Beth whispers closing her eyes tightly together, clutching her belly "I need Rick!" She pleads with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Beth!" Maggie cries seeing Beth's face turn white when she suddenly passes out.

Glenn yells out for help, holding Beth in his arms as Maggie taps at Beth's face trying to wake her up.

Hearing the cries for help, people race over. Shane and Leon step out the delhi, seeing the commotion and a group congregating up ahead, they sprint over to see what was going on. Upon seeing Beth unconscious and looking white as a ghost in Glenn's arms, Shane drops to his knees and takes over trying to bring Beth back around. Leon immediately calls into his radio requesting an urgent ambulance and for Rick to be tracked down and informed to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the big three storey house, Rick switches off the engine. The house was built in 1920. His dad purchased it in the late 1970s and renovated it from top to bottom. He painted the brick white and shutters grey. He added a canopy, window boxes, iron railings and an enclosed sun porch. The front yard was a little overgrown but when it was up-kept, it was beautiful. His mother was garden proud and tended to all the trees, shrubbery and flowerbeds. Once upon a time, it had to have been the most picturesque front yard in the street and the back yard was much more stunning. He needed to look into getting a Gardner to tidy up, he felt guilty for letting the standards it once was slip.

Staring up at his childhood home, he feels nostalgic remembering all the good memories that were attached to it. He steps out of his car and walks up the paved path his father had placed down with his own two hands. Climbing the steps, he looks at the porch swing. Every Sunday evening, his parents would sit out there and talk to the neighbours when they passed by or they just sat there staring up at the stars and discussing anything that came to mind. They were stars now, up in the atmosphere looking down on him.

He wants to get their seal of approval or stop him from doing what he was going to. He had once hoped to have raised his family in his parent's home but as well as good memories, there were sad ones too. His mom had rattled away in the big house all alone when his dad died unexpectedly. She was lonely and offered to share with him, Lori and Carl when Carl was born but Lori had turned his mom down and wanted to get a house of their own. His mom had a heart attack and died just after his and Lori's divorce. He swore she died with a broken heart and that was something he would never forgive himself for. Would she forgive him for what he was doing? He asks himself.

Unlocking the door, he pushes it open. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. He steps in and it felt like he was transported back in time. The large crystal chandelier still sparkled through the cobwebs and dust adorning it. The stairwell was still breath-taking, his mother had wanted it and his dad built it.

 _"_ _Happy wife equals a happy life, I am complete!"_ His dad always commented.

 _"_ _I don't need anything fancy or new, I just need you!"_ His mom would reply back.

As he walked through the foyer and into the lounge, he looks around at all the furniture covered up with white cloths. All the cosy and homey furniture was still there, ready to be used. He goes to the chair nearest to the fireplace, pulls the white cloth off and sits in the armchair. He leant forward and buried his face into his hands.

"Forgive me mom, forgive me dad!" He asks wiping his face on the sleeve of his shirt.

The knocking on the front door gets his attention. He makes sure his face is dry before he gets up to answer it. Opening the door, he comes face to face with a big smile.

"I'm Jessie."

Rick just stares at her "Jessie?"

"Jessie Anderson, come to value up your house! Get it on the market! Get you a nice big cheque with," She glances passed Rick "a six figure number, wow!" She gushes looking around.

Rick steps aside and Jessie enters the house when he clocks on that she's the realtor who was going to try and sell his parent's house. Rick follows Jessie into all the rooms as she makes notes on her clipboard.

"Separate from the house is a charming sturdily built double garage with an apartment above it!" Jessie jots down with a huge beaming smile.

Rick smiles remembering he had moved into the apartment when he wanted a bit of independence and because it was a couple of feet away from the house, the kitchen and the washer and dryer. Home cooked meals and freshly ironed laundry by his mom - what else could he have wanted as a guy in college when he came home for the weekends and holidays.

"The two master bedrooms with adjoining sitting rooms and en-suites – what luxuries and the smaller two rooms, still excellent sizes!" She marvels not believing she had hit a gold mine, thinking about her big fat commission and possibly a drink at the bar with the smouldering handsome police officer standing back with his muscular arms folded over his broad chest as a _thank you_ and _you're hired_ drink.

"And this must be The Princess room!"

Rick stops by the doorframe. That was what his dad called this room. He didn't venture much into this room after Angelica's death. This was his baby sister's room. She passed away when she was three and he was ten. His parent kept her room as it was. The wallpaper was pink and her cot was white with lilac drapes taking centre stage in the middle of the room. Her rocking-horse was still under the window and the shelves were filled with fairy books that she loved so much, his dad knew them all by heart. Everything else was covered up. He steps in and looks around. He helped his dad paste the wallpaper and paint the skirting boards. He had waited years for a sibling and when she came, she was taken away shortly after.

 _God loved her so much, he wanted her back!_ His mom would say, it gave her comfort to think she was up with the angels but he knew if she could, she would ask God for her Angel back.

Thinking of Angelica, he thinks about Beth and the baby. Anything, at any time, something could go wrong. He missed the last scan and he knew there were still doctor's appointments to come. He needed to find out dates, times and locations, he needed to be present. Beth needed a birthing plan. There was so much to think about and consider - he needed to get his ass in gear and make the remaining months of pregnancy comfortable and stress free for Beth.

"This house is perfect, a bit of paint here and there and a good wipe down and dusting, this place will be as good as brand new, you could move right in!" Jessie beams bouncing around energetically.

"It is perfect!" Rick repeats unfolding his arms looking around the room.

He didn't want to sell it, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"This property is off the market!" Rick turns to Jessie and she looks at him in disbelief, her face drops.

Before she could convince him otherwise, Rick ushers Jessie down the stairs and out the front door.

"It could work, a yes from Beth and this could be ours!"

Rick gets into his car, starts up the engine and backs out the drive. He wanted to get to the bank to see Andrea, see if she would give him a bank loan or take out a mortgage or some equity release. He didn't know why it had taken him this long to realise he had a home for Beth, the baby and Carl. He could do up his and Beth's unfinished house and rent it out. That could be another source of income for them, their money and living problems would finally be over once he got the okay from Andrea. Once he was finished up at the bank, he decides to take the drive back to the farm to put his plan of action to Beth, she got the final say.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to the brinxb, kathymoonstone, Guest, Celeste Belle and SoutheastChicagoMom for your comments.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Rick runs through the entrance doors, bypasses the waiting area and stops at front desk catching his breath.

"A pregnant woman in her early twenties was brought in by the paramedics, her name's Beth Greene-"

He was met by the clerk holding up her hand to wait whilst she answered the ringing phone. He stood there, mouth agape in disbelief watching the woman ignoring him - not once looking up at him. Unable to wait a second longer, Rick looks around for somebody who could help him and spots a nurse and rushes over.

"Nurse, my g-"

"Officer, please if you can go back to front desk, the desk clerks will be able to help you!" She says not giving him a chance to speak as she gives a tight smile before she rushes off.

Rick looks around thinking _who were these people?!_ Where were the normal helpful members of staff he knew?

Anguished and distraught, Rick pulls at his hair looking around the emergency room and no longer caring about hospital protocol, takes off into the examining area where non patients were prohibited to be. He rushes over to the beds and curtained cubicles, pulls them open and apologises as he goes when patients lay there waiting for their doctor.

"Rick!"

Rick spins around, sees Shane hurrying towards him and they meet by the stairwell.

"Where's Beth, how is she, what happened?" Rick questions frantically, grabbing hold of Shane's arms tightly, desperately wanting to hear Beth was ok.

When he checked his phone after he came out of his meeting at the bank with Andrea, he saw the number of missed calls and vague voice messages from Shane and Linda from the station to call them ASAP. He tried to call Shane, there was no answer and then he called despatch on his radio which had him flipping on the siren and speeding through every red light to get to the hospital.

"They've taken Beth up to the maternity unit, she's being examined to check that she and the baby are ok." Shane informs Rick, not wanting to be the one to tell him what had transpired for Beth to be rushed into hospital and then he remembers how distraught, disorientated and upset Beth was "Man, she's been asking for you non-stop!"

Without a second thought, Rick sprints up the steps and rushes towards the maternity unit with Shane following close behind. Beth was thirty weeks along, she still had six weeks to go until her delivery date and a dozen scenarios plague Rick's mind at once. He needed to get to Beth and see she was alright with his own eyes. Nothing and nobody but Beth matter at that moment.

Rick buzzes frantically on the bell and when a nurse recognises him, she quickly buzzes them through and immediately directs him the way. Rick sees Maggie and Glenn sitting on the plastic chairs up ahead. Glenn had his arms around Maggie whilst she had her face buried deep into his chest. Rick takes off towards them, heart beating faster than it ever has, it felt like it was going to either blow or jump right out of his chest.

"Maggie!" Rick calls out "What's happened?!" He asks skidding to a stop and crouching down looking up at her face.

Maggie's eyes were red and moist as she mumbles through her tears, sniffing and apologising over and over.

Seeing the look of complete horror on Rick's face as his face goes pale, watching Maggie as he stood up, Glenn jumps up and puts both hands on Rick's arms and clutches them strongly seeing Rick just staring at Maggie. He remembers Rick wasn't used to being the person on the receiving end of distressing news, he was usually the one giving it and it was a flip situation that they both felt uncomfortable. He snaps Rick out of his trance, they'd stood there looking lost for words long enough.

"The doctors are with Beth, examining her and the baby, they're in the best hands!" He informs Rick "and they'll be out once they're done, take a seat Rick!" Glenn maneuverers Rick into his seat "I know you're gonna hate this, but we all have to sit tight and wait, so let's think positive that Beth and the baby are both fine, and they will be! This is all just for precaution!" He tells them all, looking around at their worried faces.

Shane nods and stands there not knowing what to do but knew he couldn't leave Rick like this even if he was still on duty. He makes an executive decision and sends Leon back to the station to report to Chief of the situation. He takes a seat beside Rick and waits with him. He couldn't do anything to ease his friend's pain but he could be that shoulder to lean on if Rick needed one.

"Beth's gonna be just fine!" Shane says adamantly "She's a tough chick and she's gonna make a tough little mamma!"

Rick turns his face, trying his hardest not to let his emotions get the better of him and nods "She is, you have no idea, she's gonna be fine! they're both gonna be fine!" He repeats to himself and lets out a long shaky breath.

They sit and wait anxiously in the long corridor. Doctors and nursing coming and going. Happy fathers leaving the ward and returning and from a long distance away, the cries of a baby can be heard. They all look up and stare in the direction of the wail and settle back down into their seats. Minutes pass which felt like hours.

Maggie finally reaches over and clutches Rick's hand which was gripping hold of the arm rest.

"I'm so sorry Rick, this was all my fault! Beth didn't feel up to comin' but I persuaded her and then she wanted to look for a wedding anniversary gift for mamma and daddy, and then she had a running in with Lori and this happened!" Maggie sobs into her hands again "I'm her big sister and I'm supposed to protect her and I didn't!"

Rick confused, looks to Glenn seated beside Maggie who was rubbing her back up and down for comfort. He watches Glenn and Glenn's face said it all.

Glenn watches alarmingly as Rick's face suddenly turns red with anger. His lips had narrowed together into a thin line, his fists were clutched into tight balls and his eyes were ablaze when he came to learn of Lori's hostile behaviour towards Beth and his unborn child. He can only imagine what Beth had gone through, how she had suffered, how terrified she must have felt and he wasn't there to protect her. His temper was soaring, he's never been as mad as he is now and wanted nothing more than to go to his former home and strangle Lori to death and bury her six feet under into the dirt.

An image of Carl's sad little face pops into his head and he struggles just for a moment. So many times he's forgiven, let things slide or turned a blind eye to Lori for her attitude, her cruelness and that was only because of Carl. But today had been the final straw. The image of Carl's face wouldn't spare Lori this time. Lori was going to get a severe reality check and he was going to lay down the law like he should have done from the start.

"Rick, any wrong move, she'll twist it and use it against you!" Shane reaches out placing a hand on Rick's shoulder to calm down, stopping him from doing something that he would later regret. Tempers flare in the heat of the moment and Rick had reached his boiling point, he didn't look like he would hold back.

Rick nods in agreement, resigned to sit in complete silence until the doctor emerged. Shane was right. Him racing over would have been what Lori had wanted, it had been the same cycle since the divorce, especially anything to do with Beth and the baby. Lori was bitter and resentful that he had moved on and was starting a family with someone who wasn't her. He had solemnly sworn to himself, he would never make those same mistake again that left Beth feeling isolated and alone. He couldn't lose it, Beth needed him right now and he wasn't going to let her down. Lori could wait for later he had decided.

"Deputy Grimes,"

Rick's head shoots up upon hearing his name. He slips out of his seat and walks at a fast pace towards the young doctor making her way over.

"Rosita!" Rick stops just in front of her "Beth…the baby?" He asks desperately, searching the Obstetrician's face for answers, they'd been waiting too long without any news.

"Right now, Beth is fine and so is the baby," Rosita begins, moving aside to give way to the warden pushing a bed down the narrow corridor.

Rick's tense body relaxes as he sighs with relief. The heavy pressure he felt pressing down on his shoulders had momentarily lifted until he frowns tensing back up again "Right now?" He repeats quietly holding Rosita's eyes, not liking the 'Right now' at the start of the sentence.

Rosita braces herself like she always does, sometimes she was the bearer of good news, bad news and _we have to wait and watch news_ and the situation was the latter.

"Beth suffered a significant blow and collapsed shortly after," Rosita answers gently not wanting to overwhelm Rick but wanting to be honest "She was winded on the impact of hitting her stomach and she'd been cramping when she was brought in, thankfully it's stopped, there's been no spotting of blood which is a good sign. I've examined her, everything seems to be okay but her blood pressure is higher than I would like it to be." She clarifies.

Shane was now stood beside Rick who was just staring at Rosita like she had grown two heads as he digests it all in. Maggie and Glenn were hovering close by holding one another looking from Rick's tense back to Rosita's serious but kind face.

"Glenn!" Maggie whimpers gripping hold of Glenn's shirt, he holds her tighter.

"It's okay Maggie, Beth'll be okay!" He tells Maggie wanting to believe Beth would be.

"We're monitoring Beth and the baby's heart rate, he or she's a little on the small side, Beth had been cramping so I'm going to keep her in overnight for observation as some injuries can take time to show themselves but this is just a precaution, no injuries could appear but I just like to be extra vigilant." She assures.

Seeing a motionless Rick, knowing the news wasn't what he had wanted to hear, looking to be blaming himself and knowing Lori was the reason Beth had been rushed into hospital - Rosita reaches over and places her hand on his arm, trying to give him as much comfort as a doctor can give to a patient's family without promising something she couldn't promise but would do her best to ensure her every patient is being well looked after.

"Look, we're not slammed with patients, we actually have free beds so Beth's got a private room and I'll organise a bed for you in the same room for tonight." She notifies Rick who looks up with a mixture of being speechless and gratitude.

"You can do that?" He asks knowing it wasn't hospital policy to allow family to stay with a patient overnight.

"Beth's come to be a good friend of mine, she's such a kind and generous person and I know she'd want you here, she's been asking for you and take my offer," She squeezes Rick's arm "You can go and see her once you wipe that glum-looking face off your face, you need to keep her spirits up and I know you will!"

Rick whispers a _thank you_ before Rosita excuses herself to check on her next patients.

"See, Beth's gonna be jus' fine!" Shane says positively turning to watch Rick rub away at his eyes and face "And she's gettin' the VIP service, Rosita and her team will take good care of Beth!" He reassures Rick pulling him into a hug and patting his back "She's in the best hands!"

"I know!" Rick agrees composing himself "Shane, can you do me a favour?" He asks.

"Anything man, jus' name it!"

"Can you tell Chief I'm not going to make it in tomorrow or the day after, there's no way I'm leaving Beth's side, you heard Rosita, Beth and the baby aren't out of woods just yet and there's no way I'm leaving Beth like this!"

"Rick, you don't need to worry! Chief'll understand. If anything, he'll tell you to be with Beth until she's back on her feet, you don't need to worry!" Shane reassures Rick again.

Taking a deep and heavy sigh, Rick pats Shane's back confirming he was fine, lets go and makes his way to Beth's room down the corridor. Maggie follows pursuit until Shane grabs Maggie's arm and pulls her back.

"Shane!" Maggie snaps trying to wiggle herself free "Get off of me!" She demands.

"They need to be left alone, everyone needs to just leave them alone!" Shane orders sternly knowing Maggie blames Rick for ruining Beth's life "You can pop your head in a bit later and then Glenn will take you home!"

Before Maggie could protest and argue that she would be the one staying with Beth overnight, Glenn agreeing with Shane, manoeuvres Maggie to where a comfortable cushioned seat and hot chocolate was waiting for her.

* * *

Rick stops at the doorway and stares into the room.

Beth looked small and fragile asleep on the bed with wires hooking her up to machines monitoring her health. He walks over and stops at the foot of the bed running his eyes over her face which was swollen and puffy from what he knows is from crying. He steps forward, wipes her loose hair out of her face and tuck the errant strands behind her ear. Taking a seat on the bed, Rick takes her hand into his and leans down embracing Beth and kissing her face, a slow kiss to her lips and nestling there listening to her heart beating.

"I'm here and I'll be here when you wake up!" Rick whispers sliding his hand down and resting it there on Beth's swollen stomach.

"Same goes for you!" Rick murmurs waiting in anticipation to feel the baby move and when he feels a slight movement and then another, he smiles as water escapes his scrunches up eyes "Yea, it's me, it's daddy!"

"Rick?" Beth mumbles trying to move and when she opens her eyes to see Rick's face inches away from her, she bursts into tears as she throws her arm around his neck.

"It's ok, let it out - I'm here now!" Rick says rocking Beth with a knot in his chest and throat knowing he needed to keep it together, be the strong one even though he wanted to join Beth letting it out.

Rick slips onto the bed allowing himself to lay down and hold Beth close to him whilst she sobs into his chest. He comforts her, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere and he would there when she woke up when her eyes slip back closed into a deep sleep.

"We're gonna be fine!" Rick whispers to Beth.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been trying to get a chapter up but it's been really difficult with life being hectic right now but I finally got a chance. I really appreciate those reading and you guys leaving me reviews. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to the Zombielibrarian, Guest, kathymoonstone, brinxb, iHateHotWeather123, Celeste Belle and alliesmiley2 for your comments on the last chapter. Here's a short chapter, the next chapter we will move forward.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

The loud explosion of thunder followed by the car alarm set off by the vibrations pulls Beth out from the dream she was having. Her eyes fly open as she sits up gasping for air, her heart was beating at an irregular pace making her breathes come out quicker.

The nightstand lamp switches on - Rick sits up to find Beth trying to take short sharp breathes.

"Shush you're ok, just breath!" Rick says soothingly when Beth cries out, he pushes the covers off of them and takes Beth gently into his arms "that's it, gentle breathes." He repeats encouragingly.

Beth's eyes frantically scan the dimmed room praying she wasn't on an operating table, begging it was a bad dream she had just had and her baby was still safely inside her womb – there was still time. The room suddenly lights up white from the flash of lightening and as soon as Beth recognises the familiar surroundings of her and Rick's bedroom, she slumps back onto Rick's chest allowing him to wrap his arms completely around her.

Rick holds onto Beth, comforting her and staring out the window as the rain trickles down it. When he lowers his eyes, his chest constricts when he sees Beth's hands feeling around her belly. He was momentarily paralysed to watch, throat to knees when Beth's hands pause and she doesn't move a muscle. It was only when her body unstiffens and sags back into him with relief that he takes a shaky breath and eases back into his pillow with Beth nestling down on his chest.

With the calming sound of the rain and gentle fingers running through her hair, Beth's eye flutter until she can no longer keep them open – she allows herself to drift off into a deep sleep.

"I'm so sorry you both had to go through this, I could have prevented all this from happening," Rick says quietly "Beth, if you can – please forgive me." He asks pressing his lips to the side of her forehead and remaining there.

* * *

Beth stretches her arm and feeling nothing beside her, she jolts up to find Rick's side of the bed empty. Before her mind could wonder as to whether he had left her in the middle of the night, the bedroom door nudges open - Rick enters the room in his sweats and a vest.

"Good, you're awake!" Rick smiles balancing the tray in both hands as he makes his way over, he settles in front of Beth and places the tray down between them.

"You made breakfast?" She asks surprised - it had been a long time since Rick had made her breakfast other than when he helped her Mamma and Glenn back at the farm.

"Yep, thought you could do with my famous Grimes' Omelette Surprise!" Rick says snatching a slice of buttered toast and taking a generous bite out of it as he lays on his side watching Beth.

Beth rolls her eyes and drags them away from Rick to stare down at the little jar containing a single pink rose from the garden, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a cooked breakfast laid out in front of her.

"What's the surprise?" She asks leaning forward and sniffing at the omelette. Her mouth was suddenly watering, it all smelt really good.

"It's a recipe passed down the Grimes Family bloodline, so when this one can see over the kitchen counter," Rick reaches over and caresses Beth's belly "I'll pass the recipe on to him or her." He confirms with an amused smile seeing the look on Beth's face that asked him _seriously!?_ Rick's smile broadens when Beth's eyes widen in surprise and comfort upon taking her first bite – she begins shovelling forkfuls of the omelette into her mouth.

Rick scoffs as he takes his mug and sips at his coffee whilst watching Beth devour her breakfast. It was a relief to see Beth regain her appetite, she and the baby were on the small side – Rosita had confirmed so, it was his job to make sure Beth ate adequately for the remainder of her pregnancy. Those late nights watching cookery shows when he couldn't sleep during his divorce had to come to use one day.

He knew one breakfast and a few meals couldn't make up for the past few months after everything that had transpired between them but it was a start and he sees some hope as Beth hasn't shut down on him or pushed him away like he feared she may have, especially after nearly losing the baby. It had been touch and go and it had been the worst day of his life, he could only wonder how it's affecting Beth. Last night did confirm to him – Beth was still terrified of losing the baby.

As if on cue, Rick's thoughts are interrupted when his cell-phone vibrates. He grabs at it like he always does and before he swipes to answer, he catches the name flashing up on the screen… _Lori_. Before he knows it, his thumb presses cancel and he tosses the phone onto the bed. Not more than a couple of seconds pass, the bed begins to vibrate and Beth looks up to see Rick not attempting to answer it.

"Shouldn't you get that?" She asks.

Rick shakes his head "It's one of those nuisance calls, not anyone important." He says as he switches the phone off.

Beth sits there chewing her mouthful of food. It was 7am and only one person she knew called at such a bizarre time when people were still in bed or waking up to start the day. She doesn't get to think much of the pain in her ass when she feels another pressure pressing down on her bladder.

"Ooh, I gotta go!" She cries gesturing for Rick to move the tray.

"You want help?" He asks scooting off the bed to help and Beth nods desperately holding out her arms.

With Rick's help, Beth makes it to the bathroom but neither could stop laughing because Beth had to stop and cross her legs twice because she thought she felt she was just going to go right there on the carpet. She swung for him a few times when he reminded her the carpets were brand new and just fully paid for.

Rick waits outside just in case Beth needed assistance and he can't help but smile. For a moment, it felt like they were the old Rick and Beth. She made him laugh and smile and he enjoyed just being in her company. She was smart, witty, beautiful and he was so sickeningly madly in love with her. His smile evaporates when he sees Beth's night bag sitting there on the dresser and the sudden high he was on took a downwards spiral to rock bottom.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the farm?" Rick suddenly asks once Beth steps out of the bathroom. He wasn't able to prolong the agony of waiting to be told to take her back to her parents.

Taken aback by the direct question, Beth freezes on the spot. She had forgotten that's where she was now staying – the farm. Holding her belly, she waddles back towards the bed and hauls herself up and sits there.

"Mama and Daddy's anniversary isn't til the weekend, I don't feel up to the drive right now," She confesses, she was physically exhausted "Is it ok if I stay here for a couple of nights, I won't get in your way or anything?" She asks hesitantly.

"Beth, this is your home," Rick reminds Beth settling down beside her, he takes her hand into his "you don't never need to ask!"

They sit there together in silence and Rick sits there hoping the few nights would turn to every night but if Beth wanted to go back to the farm, he wouldn't stop her, he just wouldn't give up on her – he promised he'd go at her pace.

"Mama and Daddy's anniversary gift!" Beth remembers "It's ruined, she ruined everything!" She says angrily remembering the gramophone smashing to pieces once it hit the floor, she clutches her stomach remembering the force in which Lori had shoved her too.

Rick pulls a hormonal Beth into his side and consoles her. He reassures her everything was going to be okay, he would check with his contacts regarding an antique gramophone and he'd deal with Lori.

Beth nods along knowing she wasn't going to let Lori get away with all that she has put her through, enough was enough - Lori needed to back off. She didn't know how she was going to deal with Lori but she just knew she had to do something, anything if she and Rick are to actually have a future together.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, kathymoonstone, vickig75, alliesmiley2 and Celeste Belle for your comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Hello, hello!"

Beth looks up from her magazine "Amy! T-Dog!" she calls out surprised, her face lights up with delight to see her friends sticking their heads through the open window "Come in!" she tells them.

Just as Beth scoots herself up from her laying position, Amy is beside her helping her to sit up. T-Dog tiptoes passed a sleepy Snowbell and places a basket of flowers and food-hamper on to the coffee-table - a get well gift from everyone at the diner.

"Awww, you guys!" Beth gushes getting emotional seeing the hamper full of delicious goodies and her favourite flowers "You really didn't have to but thank you!"

"Firstly, we wanted to! Secondly it's our pleasure and thirdly - you look amazing!" T-Dog beams taking a seat beside Beth, she opens her arms and he was only too happy to go in for a hug.

"You really do look amazing Beth!" Amy agrees nodding her head.

"Stop it guys!" Beth blushes - she had been feeling like a giant potato with limbs sticking out, but with the compliments from her friends, she got a confidence boost and felt a little more comfortable in her skin.

"Hey little bambino, you okay in there? You gave us all a fright!" T-Dog asks caressing Beth's belly.

"Of course she is, aren't you!" Amy coos wobbling Beth's stomach and kissing it.

Beth relaxes back, resting her head against the headrest laughing as the duo continue talking to her bump – they were a welcome distraction, she was getting restless looking through magazines and watching rubbish daytime TV.

"Rick off duty today? he's cruisers in the drive?" T-Dog enquiries glancing back towards the kitchen and then the study.

"Rick's just popped out to an appointment, he shouldn't be much longer."

"You think he'd mind if we tucked in without him?" T-Dog asks "I'm starved!" He gives a lopsided pout rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"I'm sure Rick won't mind." Beth smiles patting T-Dog's arm to go ahead.

Whilst T-Dog unpacks the goodies and sets the table, Beth and Amy where in the kitchen preparing the drinks.

"I've only heard people talk about it but it's true!" Amy mumbles with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

"What's that?" Beth asks rooting around in a drawer.

"You've got this magic glow which is practically illuminating!" She says tilting her head to the side watching Beth busy in her work.

"It's called sweat!" Beth answers back from behind the fridge door "It's practically my new best friend!"

Amy shakes her head in disagreement, her eyes following Beth in her cute little sundress moving around the kitchen "Barefoot and pregnant - it really suits you!" she says finally.

Beth pauses by the fridge, milk carton in hand and lets out a small laugh thinking if Amy really knew the realities of pregnancy and how pregnancy really made her feel, she'd think differently. Being as big as a house with puffy ankles, aches and cramps all over her body, limited mobility and needing to use the bathroom every half an hour – she could tell Amy, pregnancy really didn't suit her or anyone.

"…and I can't take my eyes off of these!" Amy confesses staring in a hypnotic stance.

Beth follows Amy's gaze which lands down at her chest, she raises a brow.

"They're amazing!" Amy confirms "they got bigger from the last time I saw you!" She marvels unable to tear her eyes away "pray these babies are to stay even after you've stopped breastfeeding!"

Beth had to agree, there was a noticeable change besides her swelling belly - her breasts had ballooned significantly in size and for the first time in her life, she had a real cleavage which didn't require a push-up bra - only a bra which was a few cups bigger.

"Amy, stop!" Beth laughs snapping her fingers between the bubbly blonde's entranced eyes.

"Sorry, I jus' can't help it!" Amy admits "They're just so ample and in your face," She says looking down at her own and then meets Beth's eyes "…can I feel?

Just as Beth takes a sip of her hot chocolate, she spits it out. Amy grabs napkins and helps clean the spittle running down Beth's chin.

"I'm sorry!" Beth snorts laughing wiping Amy's face which received a fair proportion of the chocolate drink "I thought I heard you ask to feel my breasts!"

"I did!" Amy replies as if it were the most normal thing to ask another woman, Beth pauses and looks into her friend's eyes not knowing whether to take her seriously or laugh, Amy could be a comedian at times.

Amy rolls her eyes and leans up against the counter "Look, I'm not hittin' on you! I'm just curious to know what they're like."

Beth bursts into a fit of giggles, she clutches her stomach and needed to take a seat - Amy guides her back into a chair telling Beth to stop, she was seriously trying hard not to laugh herself. Once Beth's giggles subside, she lets out a sigh rubbing her stomach all the time watching Amy watching her "Okay - you can look but no touching, you might get me all worked up – they're really sensitive right now!" She says snapping open a few buttons of her dress and then snatching Amy's cookie.

Amy plonks herself in front of Beth who was munching away at the cookie, looking anywhere but at Amy staring down at her chest. Amy leans forward and inspects Beth's breasts with a keen eye.

"I wonder how big mine'll get if ever I was to be pregnant?" Amy ponders out loud "They look natural, round and plump," She says thoughtfully.

"That's good right?" Beth asks timidly looking down now.

"They're amazing Beth!" Amy answers not needing to think twice hearing the uncertainty in Beth's voice - her face breaks into a playful smile and she gives Beth's right breast an unashamed little squeeze "Oww, Rick must love playin' with them!"

Beth swats Amy's hand away as her face turns bright red.

Amy lets out a mischievous little laugh "I now know the reason why Rick's been so miserable since you've been away - he's been missin' cosyin' up to these babies every night!" she teases "I can only imagine how happy he is that you're back – I remember Andrea used to say Philip was obsessed with her breasts and pregnancy sex was the best!" Amy grins with a wink implying that Beth and Rick must be experiencing the same.

Beth's flushed smile disappears, she takes a painfully slow breath. "I wouldn't know!" escapes her lips "Rick's not really been interested to get cosy with me like that, not for a long time now and why would he?"

She and Rick had only been intimate that once since they found out she was pregnant and that was because of the built up tension, it was a quick romp under the covers and a few groping of her breasts in the dark - that was it. In reality when everything was great and they were crazy about each other, the last time they had been naked together, explored one another's bodies and made love was the afternoon before she took that fateful pregnancy test. Rick hasn't seen her body naked since and her body has changed dramatically. He'd stated he loves her, but would he really love her when he sees the changes that have occurred to her? She felt embarrassed to think shallow thoughts but when she looked in the mirror and went about her day - she felt enormous and out of proportion – her self-esteem had hit another low.

"What?" Amy scoffs thinking Beth was joking "You talkin' about the same guy who can't keep his hands off of you? whose madly in love with you? Hello - I was in the next room when we all went to that chalet for Shane's birthday weekend and none of them rendezvous I heard were quickies! You don't need to be a scientist to know who Deputy Grimes was enjoying behind that closed door – he was enjoying you you dummy and I'm sure he still does! I'm so jealous – I bet Rick's a fantastic lover, the mature sophisticated guys normally are – ummm!" She hums dreamily.

Amy stops romanticising when she sees Beth's fallen face "What's wrong Bethy?"

Beth snaps out of her reverie, curses herself for letting her inner thoughts come out and allowing her emotions to be so evident on her face. She feels she's in a way betrayed Rick and tries to backtrack stammering until the cries of Snowbell gets both their attentions. Beth buttons up her dress but before she could attempt to get up and escape, Amy stops her - T-Dog was already fussing and playing with Snowbell.

Turning away hoping her friend doesn't probe her with more questions because her hormones were seriously out of control lately, Beth fears how honest she'll be. Amy was good at unearthing the truth and she was never good at telling even the smallest of white lies.

"Beth, is everything okay between you guys?" Amy asks with concern at Beth's sudden uncomfortableness.

"This is my fourth cup of hot chocolate!" Beth says in the most cheerful voice she could muster up wanting to dodge the interrogation that could come her way "I'm gonna switch to a lemonade – you want some?" She asks, resting her palm down on the table to push herself up, but Amy's already placed her hand atop of hers knowing full well this was a clear diversion tactic.

Like Beth knew she would - she crumples and with some coaxing, she reveals the distance that had grown between herself and Rick, how she wasn't sure if they could go back to how they once were. They were trying but she still didn't think she was what Rick wanted - a man like Rick needed a strong and sophisticated woman who would keep him happy and interested for life.

"Oh Beth!" Amy wraps her arms around her friend with all the comfort she could offer.

"I'm sorry!" Beth sniffs all snotty-nosed wiping beneath her eyes.

"No hun, I'm the one who should be sorry!" Amy says pressing their foreheads together "I've been so wrapped in my own life - I couldn't see that my best friend was so unhappy and thinkin' all these thoughts!"

T-Dog walks into the kitchen and backs out when he sees Amy comforting an emotional Beth.

"I'm tellin' you Beth, every mornin' Rick came into the diner, he looked so lost and miserable and that's because he was lost and miserable without you! You're made for each other - everyone can see it and would tell you so!" Amy promises, she gives more words of reassurances.

Beth sits there hanging to every word. She hasn't spoken to anyone about her feelings and right now, she needed a third person's point of view and Amy was straight to the point and blatantly honest and that's what she needed – Amy would never lie to her about something so important to her.

"DON'T let Lori's toxic breath and evilness mess with your head! She's jealous that Rick loves you, jealous Carl loves you and jealous of this baby because this baby's just going to make you all love each other the more – she wants nothing more than for you guys to break up so Rick can be at her beck and call for the rest of his life and so far she's been successful. I agree he's handled the situation poorly but the guy has The Wicked Witch of King County pulling all his weakness strings namely Carl! I think Rick deserves a second chance to put things right and it's time you showed Ms Lori - you're Rick's woman and he's your baby's daddy!" Amy slams her fist down onto the table fired up making Beth jump in her seat "We won't put up with jealous ex-wives!"

"And regarding the issue of your body young lady!" Amy wags her finger at Beth like she was her mamma "I'm no expert with pregnancy but I know all women have body hang ups during and after. Andrea certainly did when she had her little guy and she's the most confident person I know! It's normal to feel this way but you honestly don't need to worry! Rick's an intelligent man, he knows your body's goin' to change, he's the reason why! You could be big or small, he wouldn't care because he does really love you and he can't wait for you guys to be parents - he's been makin' a list of baby names in his little notepad and he's so excited about showin' you!" Amy grins.

"He's been makin' a list of baby names?" Beth asks surprised, Amy nods.

"There is no doubt in my mind that that man loves you and cannot wait for this little one to arrive! Rick is goin' to shower you with so much love, you're gonna be drowning in it! You are stunning! You are a goddess! You have the miracle of life cocooned in your body and we are so proud of you both!" Amy says cradling Beth's stomach which receives a round of applause from T-Dog and a small smile on Beth's face.

The front door clicks open notifying Rick was home, T-Dog dashes to greet him so Beth could compose herself.

"Just talk to Rick and my advice…never stop!" Amy encourages wiping Beth's eyes and rubbing her stomach. She gets up and hovers by the coffee-machine when she hears the sound of Rick's boots coming their way.

"Ladies," Rick greets in a welcoming tone dropping his keys onto the counter. He looks between the two of them and felt he may have interrupted an important girl talk.

"Hey Rick!" Amy sings presenting him with a steaming cup of coffee before he turned around the way he came "Black with two sugars and there's yummy goodies in the next room!" She says walking off with her and T-Dog's coffees.

"Thank you." Rick smiles taking a sip.

Beth catches Amy making faces behind Rick's back encouraging her to speak and then T-Dogs steps in front of her gesturing to do the same.

Watching the pair, she clears her throat which gets Rick's attention "...I was thinkin' about goin' for my walk later, I was wonderin-"

"I'll join you if you want?" Rick suggests "You've been cooped up in her since yesterday, it'll be good for you to get some fresh air."

"oh, okay." Beth answers surprised he had answered her before she had even asked him.

Rick sips his coffee in thought - as they were going for a walk, they could walk near his old neighbourhood? This was an opportunity and he should take it – there was never going to be a right time to show Beth and it would give her time to think before he brought the topic up once Andrea gave him the go ahead but more importantly, before the baby came "After the walk, there's somethin' I want to show you - is that ok?"

Beth hears the hopefulness in Rick's voice, she nods agreeing and smiles when he throws her one of those smiles that makes her insides feel all warm and fuzzy. It's been a while since she felt that.

Rick's smile was ear to ear "Great! 4 O'clock?"

"It's a date!" Escaped Beth's lips and she blushes, feeling the heat rising around her neck and face.

When she dared to look up, Rick was standing there staring at her with that sparkle in his eyes she hasn't seen for a while. The first time he had looked at her like that, was the first time their eyes met in the dinner over a year ago. The memories come flooding back to her and she feels the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and then her belly begins to bounce along. She looks away shyly only to catch T-Dog and Amy huddled together flashing their big white teeth and giving her four thumbs up from the lounge.

* * *

The late afternoon was sunny with a refreshing breeze in the air, a contrast to the heatwaves and thunderstorms they've been experiencing of late.

Rick and Beth walk side by side down the picturesque streets watching children riding their bikes, playing in their front yards and greeting passer-by's as they walk. It felt nice and it felt nicer being in each other's company.

Rick suggests taking a detour through the little park with slides and swings and Beth was only too happy to when she sees it was tailored for little children. She liked that there was a locked gate to enter one side of the park and another locked gate to exit it - it was far safer than the bigger parks where people came and went and there were no safety gates keeping children in from wondering out into the streets. She was thrilled to know she could walk here and spend hours with her child without worrying like she would have at the one nearer to her and Rick's house which was more suitable once he or she was a little older.

Rick catches Beth deep in thought and glancing back at the park as they exit. He could see her mind at work. He smiles seeing her look of approval, the next place he hopes wins her over.

Rounding the corner to the next street, Rick feels a sudden wave of nervousness hit him. Every so often his eyes cut over to Beth to watch her taking in their surroundings and waving to the children and people she recognised. Beth seemed to be happy and had been able to keep up without getting tired. He relaxes - this particular area was a close community, has been for decades which made it the perfect neighbourhood to raise a family, he was hoping Beth would see it and think so too.

Rick slows his pace and comes to a stop, Beth stops beside him. She follows his gaze up at the house and instantly recognised that this was one of the beautiful houses that she, Maggie and Glenn had driven by and admired. The grass was a little overgrown, the plants were wild and unattended to but with some work and green minded hands, the garden would look stunning just as the house does. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, smelling the jasmine in the air which had seemed to wrap itself around her and pulling her forward. She turns to Rick with an inquisitive look wondering why he had brought her there. In answer, Rick takes her hand in his and guides her up the paved path. When they reach the archway, she looks confused when he pulls out a set of keys and begins to unlock the front door.

"Rick! what are you doing?" She whispers watching him turn the doorknob and pushing the front door open, he steps back and gestures for her to enter.

"Rick?" Beth whispers again, grabbing his arm as she takes a look in.

"We're not breaking in, I've got keys." Rick says dangling the keys between her eyes seeing the cautious look on her face.

Beth brows furrow together, she bumps Rick out the way when she hears the amusement in his voice and steps into the house, staring up at the chandelier and the stairwell behind it - she was lost for words. It was just as dreamlike as she had imagined.

Rick closes the door behind him and follows Beth through the hallway and into the lounge.

Beth looks around for any signs of the occupants but there wasn't a soul there. She gets distracted by the high ceilings, the large fireplace and the beautiful cosy furniture placed perfectly around the room. She walks over to the fireplace and takes a look at the framed pictures on the mantle wanting to know who lived here. Her eyes travel the length of the solid wood until she reaches the middle - she stops to take a closer look. She recognises the young man between the man and woman which she knows to be the young man's parents. They were in the picture frames in Rick's study.

"Rick," She calls turning her head to find Rick watching her from the doorway "this is your parent's place isn't it?!"

Rick nods as he comes to stand beside her staring at the pictures of his family. He picks up a silver frame of his parents and hands it to Beth.

Beth watches Rick's features soften and smile, there was a proud air about him, she smiles looking down at the picture "Your mom, she's so beautiful and your dad, really dashing and handsome!" she beams touching the glass frame "I see where you get your good looks from!"

Rick blushes at Beth's compliment. Even up until this day, he'd never known how to respond to such compliments. He takes the frame and places it back on the mantle "They were the perfect couple much like your parents." He answers.

Beth smiles agreeing, wishing someone would reveal the secret of how to maintain a successful partnership.

"Does anybody live here?" She asks looking over the furniture to find him watching her.

Rick runs his finger over the mantle and lifts it up to show the gathering of dust, ashamed to have let the place get in this state "After my mom died, the house has been sitting empty, neglected. I've haven't had the heart to sell it, it holds too many memories - we had a great life here."

"I feel a positive energy around me, I wouldn't want to sell this house if it were mama's and daddy's – I totally understand." Beth agrees thinking of the farm which held all her wonderful childhood memories and putting herself in Rick's position.

Rick lets Beth wonder around the house, she had fallen in love with it and in particular the kitchen which was the heart of the house, many wonderful family meals had been cooked and enjoyed from it.

Rick finds Beth in the pink nursery. He stops by the doorframe to watch Beth taking everything in.

"Angelica's room." Beth says softly feeling Rick's presence behind her.

Rick lets out a hum in answer coming to stand beside Beth.

Beth had come across a picture of Angelica in Rick's wallet one day. He had asked her to pay the pizza-boy from his wallet whilst he was in the shower. She innocently enquired as to who the toddler was as Rick had told her he only had a son. That night Rick opened up about his sister who passed away at a very young age. Other than his parents and Shane - he'd never spoken to anyone, not even to Lori in the 15 years that they were married. He let Beth in where he couldn't let anyone else and that meant something to him standing there in the room.

Beth steps forward, clutching Rick's arm and resting her head against him as they look at the little rocking horse beneath the window. She couldn't imagine what it felt like losing a sibling, thinking about all the moments Rick missed out on with Angelica breaks her heart. She clutches onto his arm as they stand there together.

"You wanna see where we used to hang out and sift through unwanted treasures?" Rick breaks the silence bringing Beth out of her thoughts.

"Of course!" She beams, she loved sifting through other people's unwanted treasures, there was always something that caught her eye.

Rick helps Beth up to the attic-room, it was a room full of family treasures and memories.

"We used to be in here for hours." Rick reveals patting the little Wendy House he had played in with his sister as Beth pulls off a long cloth to find a little town with trains.

"Shaun and daddy are crazy about trains! When we were kids, they used to spend evenings building and playin' with them, mamma used to have to practically pull them away kickin' and screamin' when it got to dinner time!" Beth laughs "I'm guessin' you and your dad too?" She asks, Rick smiles remembering those days.

Beth was bouncing all over with excitement with Rick following closely behind, pushing heavy boxes out the way to make space so she doesn't trip and fall over. There were a lot of antics and heirlooms which Beth loved and thought would look fantastic back down in the house.

"For a pregnant woman, you sure seem to bounce around like Tigger!" Rick exclaims exhausted when he turns around to find Beth at the other end of the attic, she had only been behind him a second ago. He lays back on a trunk when Beth settles down on a cushioned footstool when she promises to rest and not move.

"Oh my god!" Beth gasps loudly.

Rick's head snaps up to see Beth reaching down, he thought it was the baby but relaxes when Beth rummages through a box of clothes thinking she found his mom's dresses – girls loved vintage dresses and there were boxes full of them up there.

"Rick, you really wore these?" She laughs holding up a shiny grey shell-suit.

Rick snatches the offending garment out of Beth's hands and tosses it back into a distant corner embarrassed that his mum kept it. He sits there wishing he'd never buckled to Shane's persuasion that it was cool and hip – it was the biggest fashion disaster he had ever paid for but back then – everyone was wearing them.

Just as Rick was recovering, he drops his face into his hands when Beth lifts up a yellow pair of MC Hammer pants and then a pair of skinny leather pants - Beth's cackling of laugher echoes throughout the room and Rick finally joins her when she chucks a black string vest at him remembering the time Shane had wanted them to form a boy-band and that was what they wore for the disastrous auditions.

On his way to use the bathroom, Rick stops and does a double-take. He steps back and uncovers the cloth not believing what sat there on his mother's tea trolley. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about it. What he promised to track down for Beth, it was sitting right there up in his parent's attic. He covers it up and pushes it back behind an enormous dresser before he pulls out his phone to call Dale and make arrangements.

As they walk home, Beth was smiling down at the flowered tea pot cradled in her left arm and the branch of jasmine in her right hand. She had found the tea pot sitting alone on a shelf and knew it would go perfectly with the mismatch tea set she was accumulating.

For the first time in a long time, Rick's heart filled with peace. Beth was happy, he was happy and when Andrea gives him the thumbs up, he'll propose his idea to Beth of moving to the house which she had fallen in love with. It could be their fresh start once they baby was here.

* * *

When the doorbell rings, Rick is surprised to see Morgan and Jenny standing on his porch.

"Do we have plans tonight?" Rick greets confused rubbing the back of his neck trying to remember - the past few days' things had been chaotic; his focus has been solely on Beth and everything else was out the window.

"Ah-ha, that's why we're standin' on your porch…you invited us round for dinner!" Morgan grins sniffing the spiced aroma coming out of the front door "Hmmm, curry!"

Jenny elbows Morgan in the stomach to stop teasing "Don't listen to him Rick, you didn't invite us over for dinner, we're just here to drop off Carl."

Rick throws Jenny a questioning look and before Jenny could answer, Carl rushes over and crashes into Rick with a hug yelling "Hi dad…BETH!" he sets off running into the house towards Beth with Duane following closely behind.

"Lori's a bit under the weather and called us." Jenny explains when Rick returns his attention back to her.

"Under the weather or doesn't have the guts to face me?" Rick says sharply with a severe look on his face.

"Rick!" Jenny sighs exhausted, she had to calm down a hysterical Lori and now she was faced with the wrath of Rick - she hated being caught between two of her oldest and closet friends and especially when there was only animosity between the two now.

"Sorry." Rick apologises letting out a deep breath.

"It's ok," Jenny caresses his arm "I'll let it slide this one time!" She smiles and turns serious looking into the house "How's Beth?"

Morgan spies Beth approaching, he slips passed his wife and Rick to give Beth a greeting kiss on the cheek which earns him an invite to dinner.

"She seems to be in better spirits?" Jenny comments hopefully watching Beth interacting with the guys.

"Right now she's distracted, at night when there are no distractions - reality checks in!" Rick corrects. "Lori crossed a line - I will never forgive her." Rick responds frostily before Jenny attempted to become the peacemaker between him and Lori like she always had.

"Mom!" Duane interrupts them "Can we stay for dinner?"

"Duane!" Jenny gives him a look.

"There's plenty of food to go around!" Beth insists wobbling over, dipping a crispy poppadum into mango chutney and stuffing it into her mouth.

With Duane and Carl practically hanging off Jenny's arms begging and Beth's insistence, Jenny gives in and accepts the invitation to dinner. She makes her way to the kitchen guiding Beth into the conservatory to rest on the little couch telling Beth to fire away her instructions of what else needed to be done.

"Rick's actually the one whose cooking, I was just observing and tasting!" Beth calls back munching away on the lamb kebab stick she swiped off the platter Rick had just taken out of the grill.

Jenny looks down at the counter and at Rick in astonishment. She turns to Morgan giving him deadly daggers as he does a little dance as he lifts up lids.

"Onion bhajis, lamb and veg kebab skewers, rice and peas and a big pot of chicken curry bubbling away on the stove!" Morgan sings snapping his fingers together.

"Morgan will wash and dry!" Jenny offers slapping Morgan's hand when he tries to take a skewer, "Fire away Rick!" She says averting her eyes away from the face Morgan was pulling as he drops into a seat next to Duane only to see Rick hand Duane a kebab skewer.

"Son, you know how much you want that Captain America Fidget Spinner?" Morgan says putting his arm around Duane's shoulder.

"Not more than I want this kebab!" Duane answers seriously as he pulls a succulent piece of chargrilled lamb off the skewer with his teeth and sways in his seat once the juices hit as he chews.

Carl had decided to keep Beth company in the conservatory and was more than happy to read the next chapter of Pete's Dragon to the baby. After he finished, he closes the book.

"What's up Carl?" Beth asks, Carl usually asked her half a dozen questions but today he just sat there in silence.

With a little encouragement, Carl reveals how a few of the boys in his class weren't so kind, they could be mean and nasty and it upsets him.

Beth pulls Carl into her side seeing his little head bowed down.

"Sometimes a person might not realise that they're makin' you sad. Try tellin' them how you feel and if they don't want to listen or change their ways, then walk away and find someone who will treat you with respect." Beth advises.

"But they'll tease me more!" Carl says quietly.

Beth feels her heart twist. Carl was always so bubbly and happy and always made her smile and laugh when she was down - seeing him down troubled her.

"Tell a teacher if someone is being mean, they can help." She suggests.

"But what if I have and what if they don't help?" Carl looks up helplessly.

Beth could feel herself becoming cross at whoever the teacher was who ignored Carl's plea for help. The mother in her wanted to march to the school in the morning and give the teacher a piece of her mind. She composes herself when she sees Carl waiting for her to tell him what he should do.

"Tell another teacher or, another adult until you find somebody who will listen and help you." Beth urges "A bully's goal is to see that they've made you sad, it makes them feel good and big and it's not easy to ignore them all the time but if they don't think they are succeeding, they may give up – do you understand what I mean?

Carl nods his head but then frowns unsurely "But what if I ignore them and they still pick on me?"

"Then you tell your mom and your dad and if you want, you can always come speak to me if you feel like you can't speak to them – you and me, we're family too!" She reminds him.

Carl's face slowly breaks into a small smile, she saw relief in his eyes and in that moment, she felt all her anger slowly slip away.

"Carl, just remember - it's not your fault if someone is mean to you. Nobody has the right to make you feel upset and bad about yourself! You are okay just the way you are and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?!" Beth pats his arm and he nods understanding.

"We have to face up to bullies otherwise they think they've won."

* * *

 **A/N: I will be working on the next chapter so hopefully I will post something next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest and Celeste Belle for your comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Beth settles herself down onto the bench outside the Post Office with a little regret. She wished she had spoken to Rick first before she did what she had just done this morning.

Last night after her talk with Carl, it didn't take a genius to know what she had to do - she wasn't going to put up with Lori and her bullying anymore because it had spiralled out of control and Lori had to be punished for what she had done and the sooner she dealt with Lori, the sooner she could relax, move on and concentrate on the rest of her life – there was so much to do and limited time, she wasn't thinking about anyone apart from the baby. And maybe taking Maggie's advice when she called wasn't a wise decision. Maggie had told her categorically not to tell Rick because Rick would talk her out of it and it was her fight, not his.

This morning she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with this dilemma - _Rick wouldn't stop her or would he?_ she kept asking herself. And when Rick began to stretch and turned over to face her, his arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer to him - she just about caved but before she could the phone rang which had Rick up and out the door within minutes, important work stuff that couldn't be avoided or pushed onto anyone else and she felt guilty to spring it on him when he was trying to juggle looking after her and work at the same time.

Watching Leon and Lambert coming out the station throwing her smiles and waves when they see her across the street, she really wished she had given Rick a heads up now because he would most definitely bump into one of them on his travels and they'd innocently let it slip that she was at the station and that would send Rick into a panic and she didn't think he could handle any more stress and drama with the amount he already had but there was still more to come.

"Oh crap!" She groans dropping her head back because she can just imagine the hurt in Rick's eyes that she hadn't confided in him and he'd had to find out from one of his colleagues and then there was the issue of Carl "Jesus help me!" she cries out.

Beth was too lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear her name being called out until Rick was kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees with a worried expression "Beth, what's wrong?

As she sits up straight ready to confess, their attentions are diverted to Shane jogging over waving papers in the air "Beth, you forgot your copy of the report and crime reference number, you're gonna need them whenever you call in for updates!" When Shane spots Rick, he shoves the papers into the back of his trousers.

"Hey man, what'chu doin' down there? aren't ya supposed to be in Court?" Shane asks giving his partner a tight smile and an apologetic look to Beth for shooting off his big mouth.

"Report and crime reference number?" Rick repeats confused looking up at Shane and then turning his face to Beth. He didn't need either one of them to answer, it was written on both their faces, he knew.

"I hear Chief calling!" Shane exclaims knowing the couple needed to be left alone to discuss the issue. He places the papers down onto the bench beside Beth, gives her a reassuring look and turns on his heels back to the station.

Beth's lips move but nothing comes out when she sees the look in Rick's eyes which had spread across his face - she honestly didn't want to upset him, that was the last thing she wanted.

"I've filed a report - I'm pressing charges against Lori for assault and harassment." Beth says quietly "Please don't be mad at me," She looks down at Rick's hands going rigid above her knees "it was my decision to make, I know she's your ex-wife and Carl's mother but I'm this one's mother and I need to protect him or her from this ever happening again because I'm terrified of Lori and what she might do next – we nearly lost the baby!" Beth defends her actions putting her hand protectively over her stomach.

"Beth, I'm not mad," Rick sighs shaking his head when he hears the raw emotions in Beth's voice "just upset that you felt you couldn't confide in me. If you came to me, I would have supported you - I agree Lori needs to be punished for what she's done and there's nobody else out there who wants nothing more for that to happen than me! I love you and he or she is my child too - all I want to do is protect you both!"

Beth felt terrible but relief at the same time.

Rick is up on his feet taking the papers Shane left in one hand and holding out his other. When she looks up, the anger and hurt from Rick's eyes had been replaced with warmth and affection – she reaches out and takes his hand and his help up.

"Rick, there's something else I need to tell you, something I found out last night - it's about Carl!" Beth says cautiously looking up at Rick as they walk towards the diner.

Rick cocks his head curious to know and there was no sugar-coating this, so Beth just tells him.

"Carl's being bullied, there's a kid called Ben the ringleader who taunts Carl every day."

Rick's throat suddenly goes dry hearing Carl was being bullied. Beth squeezes her eyes shut knowing this was going to push Rick over the edge, he works tirelessly pulling doubles to pay the private school fees which was sucking him dry in money and in life.

"Carl hates private school and wants to go back to his old school, he misses his teachers and he misses his friends." She reveals.

They come to a stop and Rick just stares into the distance when it hits him of how much he's neglected his responsibilities and had become so blind, he couldn't see the obvious "That's the reason why he's been actin' out and gettin' into fights at school and fightin' with Lori?" He asks, Beth can only nod her head "He's bein' bullied and neither me or Lori had taken notice!"

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a slow growl "I never wanted to put Carl into a private school, Lori had insisted because she didn't believe the public schools were good enough to get him into a decent college – it was the argument we had practically every week for months until I agreed – I should have gone with my gut instincts that Carl was fine where he was…I've royally fucked up Beth! Royally fucked up!"

"Rick, you've haven't! You've had so much goin' on, you've had a lot on shoulders," Beth admits massaging Rick's arm trying to comfort him, she had contributed some proportion to his load.

She tries to tread carefully not to rub it in but there was no other way of saying it because it was the honest truth and Rick needed to hear it and make a decision - take drastic action because if he doesn't, Carl was going to suffer and it would impact him for life.

"Carl lives with Lori – she should have picked up something of how depressed and upset Carl has been instead of taking such an interest in our lives. The signs were all there with Carl playin' up if she was bothered to notice. Her number one priority should be Carl, not our baby, not her socialite lifestyle which has Carl shoved from pillar to post and babysat when those social nights come around! You have to change your plans all the time at a drop of a hat for Lori and she expects you to but she never returns the favour but reminds you of the custody agreement made in court!" Beth reminds Rick.

"It's not fair on you and in all honesty, how much more can you take Rick? The double shifts, running back and forth, bending over backwards and hardly any sleep? You're not gettin' any younger and your kids need you around, the way you're goin' you're gonna burn out before you're forty!" which makes Rick frown, he's noticed the dark circles around his eyes, the grey in the beard he's started to grow and his hair and not forgetting Shane beat him in training last week. He was beginning to feel like an old haggard man.

"Carl isn't happy Rick – he needs stability! We have to do something before it's too late and if Lori can't look after Carl and give him the time and attention he needs…then maybe we should?" Beth suggests quietly, she had thought about this when she tucked Carl into bed last night and when she waved him off at the bus stop early this morning.

"We?" Rick repeats to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, we." Beth says seriously "Whatever happens between us – Carl and this baby are connected for life and we have to make sure our children grow up in a loving stable environment, we can give them that if we work together as a family."

Rick's grumbling stomach reminds them they were heading to the diner. He needed breakfast to fuel up, he was running on empty and feeling a little overwhelmed with so much new information, information he should have detected long ago.

Beth was more than happy to join Rick for her third breakfast. She ate cereal with Carl and then Shane had given her half his bacon sandwich and fruit smoothie, she was ready for a chocolate twist and a cup of tea which would set her up until lunchtime.

"Breakfast!" Beth orders wiggling their joined hands with a pout wanting to get Rick's mind off everything for now, get some food into him whilst she could. Rick didn't want to deny Beth, she was hungry so he leads the way.

He takes a side glance at Beth going over everything she had said. She was right in the cases she put forward and maybe it was time to get in contact with his lawyers and take advice of getting sole custody of Carl. He needed to sit down with Carl and have a long discussion about everything. Before he would ask Carl if he wanted to live with him and Beth, he needed his lawyers to give him the nod if it would be possible, and if not, how to make it possible. Beth thinks it could be possible, he wished he had her optimism. She had painted a picture of them in his mind, he could imagine them together as a family and he watches Beth intently like she held the key to his present but more importantly his future.

Holding her hand, walking beside her in that floaty maxi dress that hugs her in all the right places with her hair loose and no makeup - he thought Beth looked effortlessness yet so captivating, completely relaxed, bohemian and alluring. There was a lot of knowledge and understanding on her young shoulders, completely warm and welcoming which reminds him - sweet, smart ambitious women like Beth don't come around often. Watching the curve of her lips lift into a smile when the sun hits her face, he wanted nothing more than to lean down and capture her lips with his own and get lost in her goodness, she was so tempting and breakfast was no longer what he desired right now.

When Beth catches Rick staring at her, she blushes right away. Seeing Rick's eyes admiring her the way he was, it was unexpected and took her completely by surprise. She looks down at herself. She wasn't dressed up that spectacular to garner _that_ look like he wanted to devour her in the middle of the street. When Rick looks away, she sneaks a glance up from the corner of her eyes to see his attractive smile. He didn't have to say it out loud but the unspoken longing pulled the biggest girly smile on her face, she almost looked goofy when Amy opens the door welcoming them into the diner.

* * *

Tara comes rushing over with her camera and dictaphone out of breath.

"Guys!" She stammers trying to catch her breath, Rick hands Tara his glass of water and she downs it in one go "Thanks Rick!" She puffs smiling handing the empty glass back to him, Beth giggles at her wild and eccentric friend who looked like she'd got dressed in the dark this morning.

"You know I can't be waitressin' here for the rest of my life," She explains helping herself to a piece of bacon from Rick's plate, Rick nods snatching his bacon back "Yea, 'cause you make the worst waitress!" Rick mumbles which earns a stamp on his foot from Beth.

"Eugene's givin' me a trial run, he's FINALLY lettin' me have two whole pages for Friday's feature article and the topic he's given me is about _The Different Types of Families in the Modern Society_ and YOU GUYS!" She points to Rick and Beth "popped into my head! I want YOU GUYS to be the face of Stepfamilies!"

Rick and Beth exchange looks and before Rick could gently decline, Tara claps her hands together excitedly "GREAT! I'll dedicate my first award in journalism to you guys!"

"Wait, we never agreed-" Rick laughs but Tara had already jumped into their booth on the couch opposite them placing the dictaphone on the table and she was off leaning forward speaking clearly into the audio machine.

"Testing! Testing 1,2,3…over half of all marriages end in divorce, and many of these individuals choose to get remarried. This creates the stepfamily which involves two separate families merging into one new unit!" She grins looking up to meet Rick's raised brow and Beth's smiling face. "You guys are plannin' to get married, you're not goin' to live in sin forever right? Tara asks in a hushed voice pausing the dictaphone.

Rick and Beth look at each other embarrassed and then back at Tara, they'd never discussed marriage, thought about it privately and individually but never openly talked about it with one another, it was the natural route to go but obviously not until they sorted out their issues. They were still on a break but living together and sharing the same bed.

"Rick, put a ring on it before I do!" Tara gestures to Beth's hand resting on the table "I'm gonna put you down as engaged to be married!" She decides jotting this down in her notes.

Before Rick or Beth could correct Tara, Tara was off again.

"Oh this is goin' to be fun!" Amy laughs getting comfortable on a stool by the counter to watch.

"Are any of my waitresses workin' today?" T-Dog asks walking out with two bowls to see Tara sitting in Rick and Beth's booth conducting another one of her interviews and Amy waving him away "Guess not!" He grumbles and delivers the bowls of porridges to the waiting customers who were listening into the interview.

"Stepfamilies consists of a new husband and wife and their children from previous marriages or relationships. Stepfamilies are about as common as the nuclear family, although they tend to have more problems, such as adjustment periods and discipline issues. Stepfamilies need to learn to work together and also work with their exes to ensure these family units run smoothly!" Tara continues reading off her notepad.

"I'm sorry!" Beth whispers to Rick, they had just had a lengthy discussion and it seems wherever they went, this would always come up which meant they had to deal with it swiftly and efficiently but with Lori none of this would happen without a big showdown.

"It's not your fault, let's see if our up-and-coming-journalist can impart some wisdom to us, we could use all the help we can get." Rick shrugs resting his head beside Beth's as they watch Tara engrossed in facts and figures.

By the end of the interview, Beth and Rick had answered Tara's questions and she was satisfied.

"Thanks guys for agreein' to do this!" Tara beams leaning forward.

"It's been a pleasure talkin' to you, very informative - well done!" Rick gives Tars a thumbs up.

"Okay, I just need a picture!" Tara says grabbing her camera and taking a snap without Beth and Rick ready for it.

Amy bites her nail with a grin watching because she knows what's coming. Tara made the Grandparents in the Extended Family segment do it, Rick and Beth had no chance of getting out of what Tara's going to make them do – Tara never took no for an answer and people just did it to get rid of her.

"Now I need one with Rick giving Beth a chaste little kiss on the lips!" Tara gestures for them to move in closer "Nothin' too hot and steamy Deputy Grimes, it's a family paper!" She reminds Rick above the lense "We know what kissing leads to," She nods to Beth's swelling belly "So keep it clean!"

Beth could feel her face heat up looking around to find Amy laughing behind a menu, T-Dog shaking his head and Jim covering his mouth mortified on her behalf, a few of the customers were trying to contain their laughs and giving Beth apologetic smiles – Tara was brutally honest, put her foot in her mouth - she was perfect for the paper.

Beth turns to Rick rendered speechless.

Rick knew to get rid of Tara, they just had to do it. He was hesitant at first but looking deep into Beth's eyes, they were big and round and shining back at him. Seeing no objection as he moves in close, he cupped the side of her face in his hand and leaned forward. He brushes her lips softly with his and then presses a gentle kiss to her lips. It was slow and tender and they both felt the undeniable spark, their lips move languidly together. When they break away, Beth's eyes flutter open. Her lips were parted, taking little breathes holding Rick's gaze. The kiss was short and sweet but perfect just like the first time they kissed.

"GREAT GUYS!" Tara interrupts the moment, they part to look up over at the slide of snaps Tara was showing them. And before they know it, Tara gathers her things and blusters out of there like a tornado just as she had come in.

When Beth and Rick look around the diner, everyone is back to eating and deep in conversations. They look at each other with a nervous smile and then down at their plates. Beth picks up her chocolate twist and nibbles on it looking out the window, she can see Rick's reflection. He had a small smile on his face looking down into his coffee. Her heart does a little cartwheel and all she can think about is that kiss and how she wanted to do it again.

* * *

Rick had slipped into Dale's Antiques whilst Beth was persuaded to get a full body massage, a manicure and pedicure at Irma's in preparation for her parent's wedding anniversary. Irma promised Rick she would pamper Beth knowing exactly what Beth needed.

"What's the diagnosis?" Rick asks Dale who was tinkering about with a clock.

Dale drops his screwdriver and pulls off the cloth revealing Rick's father's gramophone looking spic and span having had a deep clean and polish.

"Wow!" Rick exclaims.

"It's in amazing condition for its age but the clip is worn so I've look around and a friend of a friend has found one and it should be here tomorrow morning. I can get it fixed up and ready by the end of the day." Dale confirms "You can pick it up or I can drop it off on my way home?"

"Dale, you are a genius!" Rick grins running his hand over the brass.

"I wouldn't say genius," Dale laughs "…but close to one!" He says pleased with himself seeing Rick's genuine appreciation and understanding the time and effort he had put in and that's why he loved his job, restoring all thing old and beautiful and have people appreciating it with him.

"Can I pick it up Friday before you close, me and Beth will be on our way to her parents in the evenin' and I don't want anythin' to happen to it and I don't want Beth to see it just yet."

"You want to keep it a surprise for Beth," Dale says understanding young love "She'll love you forever!" He sings remembering Beth's exact words, this meant a lot to her "You can leave it with me Rick, I'll keep it under lock and key until handover on Friday."

Dale leaves Rick to admire the antique whilst he finished fixing the clock he was working on.

"You need help moving this stuff?" Rick asks seeing all the big heavy wooden delivery boxes scattered littering one corner of the shop "Beth's goin' to be a couple of hours and I'm free until then?" He says knowing it was all too heavy and too much for a man of Dale's age.

"That would be great." Dale sighs with relief as Rick takes off with planks of wood and deposits them into the skip in front of the shop, he wasn't sure how he was going to lift it all with his bad back but was grateful Rick had stopped by and offered to help.

Lori spies Rick and makes her way over, she wanted to put her side of the story across to Rick, she knew Beth would have sobbed and made it worse than it was. Only she holds back listening in on Rick and Dale's conversation when the next topic comes up, she still couldn't believe Rick had knocked up a college girl who looked fresh out of high school.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dale enquiries casually from behind his work desk.

"We're goin' to keep it a surprise." Rick smirks amused "Beth doesn't want to know until he or she is born."

He's had everyone ask him this but nobody seemed to believe him that he didn't know and the look Dale was giving, he didn't believe him either.

"I don't know if I should be buyin' pinks or blues, people need to know!" Dale shakes his head "Irma's knittin' mittens and hats and they're all greens and yellows, what you hopin' for?" Dale asks.

"I've got a boy so I guess I'd like one of each so, a little girl." Rick says placing a box down "Blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a button nose just like her mama!"

"So, I'll tell Irma to knit pink mitten and hats?!" Dale winks.

"If it's a boy, we're not dressing him in pink!" Rick scoffs picking up the box and continuing with his work.

Dale trails behind Rick "So blues?" he calls out.

"Dale, honest to god - we don't know!" Rick laughs.

"Can't you find out!" Dale persists "I've got one of those old hospital scanner things, it's here somewhere - we could find out today?" He offers generously.

Rick bursts out laughing, putting his arm around Dale's shoulder and telling him good luck in finding out.

Lori frowns hearing Rick talking about his and Beth's unborn baby for the first time. Rick had become a closed off book on his feelings near the later part of their marriage and here he was gushing, laughing and talking blonde curly hair, blue eyes and button noses - what had Beth done to make her ex-husband turn into such a gushing fool. She hated that Beth could do this to Rick, she was the only woman in Rick's life since high school and now Beth is trying to take her place.

"Rick you're still mine, always was and always will be!" Lori hisses turning on her heels.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to kathymoonstone, Guest and Celeste Belle for taking a moment to review. This chapter is for you guys who have patiently waited - lots of drama and bad language - enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Gloria hovers by the door wishing they could have gone to the nice little restaurant down by the pretty gardens instead of Jim's busy diner. The last time she stepped foot into the diner, Carl had disregarded her authority and Rick had turned the tables on her and humiliated her in front of not only the regulars and waiting staff but The Mayor. She could still feel the humiliation and embarrassment coursing through her body, the heat rising to her face thinking about the incident. From behind her shades, her eyes scan the room and as soon as she caught sight of The Mayor sitting with her husband, she grabs Lori by the elbow and pulls her away.

"Mom?!" Lori complains as she's being dragged back and shoved behind the large pot plant "What on earth is wrong with you?" she asks peeling Gloria's manicured fingers off of her arm and massaging the wounded area "Seriously!" She frowns seeing the beginning of the red marks.

"Deanna Monroe and her husband!" Gloria snaps glaring at Lori "I cannot face Deanna, I absolutely cannot – the humiliation!" She throws her hands up into the air and takes off towards the bar needing something strong to calm her nerves, a cup of tea wasn't going to do it.

Lori oblivious to the reason why her mom was behaving so oddly and running away from the woman who she's been trying to impress for years, follows her to the bar with no objection. She could do with a glass of wine, the vodka she snuck into her coffee this morning was just about wearing off. She practically had to pull Carl out of bed, get him dressed and drive him to school which had been a mammoth task, she needed the pick-me-up because to top it all, she was pulled aside by the Vice Principle and received a lecture that the school prides their students to be punctual and looking smart. Carl's hair was too long and shaggy and his blazer had a big tear up one side - he was letting his fellow peers down and more importantly the school. So now she has to try and get him to the hairdressers and get him to the uniform shop to be measured up for a new blazer - the list just went on and on. Carl was really testing her patience and when she tries to be cool and understanding like _Beth_ and go with the _zen-like flow_ \- all she gets in return is Carl giving her a tiresome and fatal look that matches Rick's.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Lori growls as she walks thinking the afternoon couldn't get any worse than the morning she's already had.

She slows her pace when she hears a singing voice _"enjoy your romantic lunch!"_ and sees Amy waving off a patrol car which she recognised to be Rick's. She narrows her eyes and when she hears _"Give my love to Beth!"_ and sees Rick's smiling face.

Her insides twist to the point she wanted to scream not believing he was going home to spend his lunch hour with Beth! In all the years they were married, Rick never took lunch home for her, he always ate lunch with Shane either in the diner or in their patrol car. She looks around for Shane, he was always attached to Rick's ass and now, he's nowhere to be seen and that just pisses her off to the max. She storms into the bar and snaps to the bartender for a vodka double and a bottle of their most expensive bottle of wine.

Gloria was already wallowing in her glass of sherry when Lori slips into the seat opposite her in a foul temper at Rick's deliberate betrayal. She couldn't walk around town without hearing the banter between men of how Rick had hit the jackpot catching a gorgeous girl like Beth but what stung her the most was the whispers between the women of how Rick had moved on, how he had found true happiness and that they'd never seen him so happy and smitten. All she could think about was the past - they had happiness, they were the sweetheart couple that everyone admired and talked about, she didn't want Rick to move on from her and forget her.

* * *

Beth lays on her back like a starfish, staring up at the cracked ceiling.

She had decided to finally put on the Yoga DVD she purchased at one of her antenatal classes the women had raved about. As well as doing her everyday exercises, she was told she should include a little bit of yoga to help relax and control her body, get it strong, flexible and toned in preparation for labour, birth and the _"aftermath"_ as one of the veteran mom's had put it. She wished she hadn't shoved the DVD into the drawer as soon as she got home and forgotten about it until this morning when she stumbled across it whilst rooting around for paper. She couldn't really do any of the advanced poses and positions for her stage in pregnancy apart from the easy ones. She hadn't practiced and sculptured her body to automatically slip into the positions, her belly just got in the way, she didn't know how the lady on the screen was doing it. She realised just how unprepared she was. Frustrated with herself and not knowing what else to do now that she was on the floor and unable to get up, she flaps her arms and legs up and down making angel wing imprints on the hairy rug – it was actually rather therapeutic. Snowbell perched on top of her chest meows spurring her on.

"Thanks Snowy!" Beth puffs quickening her speed "I can always rely on you!" she says blowing him a kiss.

Beth heard the front door open, she pauses confused but Snowbell jumps down and runs into the hallway before she can catch him to investigate. When she hears Rick's familiar greeting to Snowbell and the little purrs in reply, she relaxes back into the hairy rug. She listens to Rick telling Snowbell he was doing a great job keeping an eye on the everything whilst he wasn't there. She smiles. Rick and Snowbell didn't have the best relationship when the kitten ventured into Rick's kitchen that evening ruining the romantic meal Rick had cooked to woo her. How things had changed she thought - she knew Rick loved Snowbell more than he ever let on and she thought that was really endearing.

She hears Rick's footsteps approaching above her head and before she can grab the DVD case and hide it, Rick had already swiped it off the couch.

"Damn it!" She whispers staring up at Rick in his uniform wondering what he was doing home at this time of the day, maybe he forgot something. She looks at his wrist watch which tells her it had just gone noon.

"Yoga Bellies," Rick reads as his eyes take in the pregnant model crouched down, propped up on one foot in a Buddha pose whilst her other leg is resting across over her thigh with her foot pointing up into the air. That had to be painful he thought or photo-shopped.

She watches Rick's face and it was a blank-canvas, it was the trick of his trade face and she wanted to throttle him but she couldn't move.

"It's meant to calm your mind and body and soul," She burst out impatiently as Rick continues to stare at the case in his hand and not voice a word of his opinion.

Rick's eyes move down to look at Beth, she watches him do so and throws him a questioning look.

"…Sequences for both Beginners and Advanced Yogi's," his lips curl up at one side "Yogi's?"

Beth swings a cushion up, aiming it at Rick's amused face before it broke into a laugh. She changed her mind, she didn't want to know what he was thinking, he was making fun out of her.

"Aww, c'mon now Beth, I didn't mean to upset you!" He says dropping the case as he catches the cushion and tosses it back onto the floor, Snowbell was on the tassels and dragging it off under the armchair.

When Beth just scowls up at Rick, he holds his hips and cocks his head staring back at her. Unlike Beth's severe look, his was apologetic and seeking forgiveness for the insensitivity on his part that upset her. When Beth sees the softness of Rick's features, she flops back with a sigh. He wasn't poking fun at her – he was just trying to make her smile and laugh at being referred to as a Yogi. She had thought the play of word to the title of the DVD was funny, and remembered she had said she felt like a Yogi Bear a couple of nights back and Rick had notably remembered - she was being such a hormonal nightmare and Rick was getting the brunt of it. She wouldn't blame him this time if he turned around and thundered out the driveway in his car.

"I'm sorry!" She mumbles into her hands.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

Hearing Rick's concerned voice, that was all it took for her floodgates to burst open.

"My bodies malfunctioning! if I can't do five minutes of this stupid Yoga DVD without hurtin' – how on earth am I goin' to push out a baby which is goin' to hurt so much more!" Beth blubbers "What if I can't do it! what if the baby gets stuck or hurt in the process because of me, because I'm not prepared – there's so much to think about, so many risks and complications and it all depends on ME to be prepared when the time comes, I've had months to prepare and I'm just a massive big lump of a marshmallow!"

Rick steps forward seeing Beth struggling with her emotions, her eyes breaming with tears when she uncovers them. She's been having a fair amount of emotional outbursts in the past few weeks and rightly so, it had all been building up and it was only a matter of time until it all came out - she was entitled to let off steam and she was entitled to vent them out on him because he hadn't been the supportive partner like he should have been. He wished he could exchange places with her at that precise moment but before he says so, he holds back knowing Beth wouldn't appreciate the sentiment – he'd seen many men say such things to their wives during pregnancy and labour and it wasn't what they wanted to hear because it would never happen. The wrong word, he could make matters so much worse and a hormonal pregnant woman was the last person to piss off especially the sweetest ones he'd learnt.

"I'm not prepared! I thought I was on top of it all but this proves I'm not!" She cries grabbing the DVD case and flinging it across the room, Rick ducks avoiding it smashing into his face - it hits the wall and crashes down onto the ground taking down a big clunk of crumbling plaster with it. Beth sees the mess and cries so more.

Snowbell meows watching from the safety of under the armchair behind the cushion, watching Beth on the floor and looking over to Rick to do something, his mama was uncharacteristically out of character – he begins to whine and Rick shushes him.

Rick steps cautiously, there was a glass bowl on the floor filled with strawberries and cream within Beth's reach. He only had one clean uniform, he was wearing it - the rest were at the drycleaners.

"…what if he or she doesn't make it?" Beth asks Rick in a serious tone and he freezes on the spot.

Beth's sudden silence, her eyes searching his with her question up in the air sends a cold shiver down the back of his spine, the thought of that happening would paralyse Beth and him along with her. With tears spilling out of her eyes, Beth covers her face with her arm and turns onto her side and lets out little whimpering cries.

Rick unclips his gun belt and drops it onto the couch. He lowers himself down behind Beth watching her body curling up into a ball. He rubs her back, her shoulders and her arm trying to give her some comfort but it only makes matters worse. He pulls her hair out of her face and when he can no longer stand anymore and not bothered if Beth punches and pushes him away, he slips right down behind her and wraps his body around hers. He holds her close against his chest and just locks her up within his arms pressing his lips to her face, whispering loving words into her ears and wishing all the negativities and worries away.

* * *

Between Lori and Gloria, they'd drunk an entire bottle, Lori majority of it and she'd now moved onto little shots and whiskey.

"Darling, maybe you should call it a day?" Gloria wrinkles her nose watching Lori accepting another whiskey, she never liked the stronger stuff whereas her husband and Lori enjoyed a glass or two when they went out to dinner "Please can you bring me a glass of water and the bill." She tells the bartender.

When he returns, he places the glass of water in front of Gloria and the bill beside it. As Gloria pulls out her purse, Lori stops her and waves her card to the bartender looking at her mom "This is on Rick!" She announces handing her card over "The courts said so!" she smirks punching her pin-number into the machine "If Beth can have romantic lunches with my husband, then I can have these expensive liquid lunches with my mom!" She says slumping back and taking a generous sip from her glass.

The bartender just gives Lori a pitying smile handing her the receipt and moving onto the next table. He hears the regulars discussing every topic under the sun. The men didn't hold back in graphics and opinions and the women weren't any better. Rick was idolised, the golden boy who got handed a crappy hand to begin with, stroke it lucky the second time around. And the former Mrs Grimes who had it all, lost it all - her self-made misfortunes were still hot topics to this day and not just in the bar.

Gloria closes her eyes and drops her head forward into her hands, she massages her forehead feeling a headache coming on, she wasn't used to drinking more than a glass in the afternoon and she was ready to go home and sleep it off "Let me call your father's driver, I can't have people seeing me in this state and the same goes for you, Rick has Carl tonight right?" Gloria asks.

Lori doesn't answer, she sits there thinking what day it is. She completely forgot the schedule and remembers she changed the day Rick had Carl which meant today - she had Carl. She sighs heavily having forgotten and not believing she'd forgotten again. She couldn't call Jenny or Morgan, she called them a couple of days ago and they helped her out. Her mom's sitting in front of her nursing a hangover and her dad was a busy man who had told her to hire a nanny but she couldn't afford one and Rick would never allow one.

She didn't know who else to turn to, she didn't really know any of Carl's new friend's parents to ask them. She couldn't call Rick - since her incident with Beth, she's avoided him as much as possible, plus Shane had warned her it was in her best interest to give Rick breathing space. Rick would never refuse taking Carl but if she calls and asks him to collect Carl and keep him for the night that would be ammunition for him to strike against her that she was incapable of taking care of their son and she needs to win Rick back and it couldn't be like this she tells herself, especially with Beth whispering shit into Rick's ear.

She lets out a puff of air knowing she was stuck. She needed to go get groceries, cook dinner, tidy the house as it was a mess and then pick Carl up from baseball practice, feed him and get him into bed before 8pm without another fight of trying to drag him away from his computer games. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much so early she groans staring into the glass not wanting to leave it. Just one more sip and no more, she tells herself as she knocks the rest of the whiskey back and closes her eyes letting it hit the right spot.

"Lori Grimes?

"Yes, I'm Lori Grimes!" Lori answers opening her eyes, looking up from her glass to see young and handsome Spencer Monroe towering over her.

She smirks seeing Spencer smartly dressed in an Armani suit. She loved a man in a suit and seeing the twenty-something-year old staring down at her with that sexy little smile of his sends a strong flutter throughout of her body. The last time she'd been with anyone was Rick and until she got him back, Spencer would do nicely to keep her bed warm. A much younger man in comparison to Rick felt thrilling. If Rick could be a cradle-snatcher and have fun, so could she. With alcohol coursing through her body, she felt brave and confident and she would rather spend some fun time between sheets with Spencer than rushing around like a lunatic for her son who would be ungrateful for her troubles - she could always order takeout for dinner – Carl preferred it anyway.

"Spencer, what can I do for you?" She asks leaning back in her chair confidently allowing him to check her out. She hitches the hem of her dress up slightly so he could take a better look at her legs.

Spencer leans one hand on the table with that sexy little smile allowing his eyes to drift over Lori's body, linger down on her legs for a bit longer than he should and when he looks back up to meet her eyes, he produces a brown envelope "You've been served!" he whispers and lets go, allowing the envelope to drop and hit the table making Lori jump out of the fantasy bubble she was in.

"Enjoy the rest of your day ladies!" He looks between Lori and Gloria, giving them an apologetic smile as he backs away and exits the bar.

Lori and Gloria watch Spencer walking over to the diner meeting Deanna and Reg. They looked so proud of him as he twirls around in his slick new suit - Deanna just pulls her son into a tight hug with Reg joining in.

"Lori?" Gloria calls feeling her whole body tremble remembering Spencer had joined one of the top law firms in the county "What's in the envelope?"

"A Restraining Order!" Lori stutters once she had torn open the envelope and ran her eyes over the official papers.

Gloria takes the papers out of Lori's hands, eyes widening in disbelief as they race across the lines of legal jargon. She looks at Lori and covers her mouth.

Lori snatches the Restraining Order, grabs her purse and thunders out making her way across the street towards her car not caring that the cars on the road have to screech their tyres to stop or swerve to avoid hitting her. She smacks her purse onto the bonnet of a car which blocked her path. "Hey you jerk!" The woman yells out from her car window but Lori ignores her and the beeping of the cars behind her. She gets into her Mercedes- Benz, swings out of her space and puts her foot down on the accelerator towards Rick's house, cursing for people to get out of her way as she goes.

* * *

Rick returns to the lounge with a glass of water and stops by the doorway. Beth was still where he had left her, laying on her side on the couch with the pillows he arranged around her. She had tucked a pillow between her legs and one cuddled to her chest. She looked tired and miserable. Snowbell was curled up on top of the headrest watching her.

"We need to keep you hydrated," Rick says making his way over, taking a seat next to Beth's belly and helping her sit up so she can drink.

As Beth sips from the straw from the glass Rick was holding, she watches him wondering whether he thought she was a raving lunatic. He looked miserable and deflated as she felt and it was because of her emotional breakdown. She wasn't sure how much more he would put up with her outbursts and she wasn't sure when these outbursts would stop – they came out of nowhere and she knew she would drive Rick away like Lori had.

 _Oh my God!_ She gasps making the comparison, she was on the road of turning into a nutcase like Lori, everyone had said what a horrible tyrant she was to Rick.

"Rick, I'm so sorry!" She says swiftly when she releases the straw "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to blow up like that on you, I feel so terrible!" She says sincerely peering up at Rick to see him looking at her "I'm such an emotional mess, you must think I'm a total nutcase and I'm so embarrassed, I'm not normally like this!" She says quietly looking down at the cushion she was hugging, what if she was and she never knew it until now.

Rick places the glass down, leans forward on his elbows shaking his head.

"I was thinkin' I was goin' to have to call Father Gabriel to perform one of those Exorcisms," Rick says dryly looking at her over his shoulder.

Beth slowly looks up at Rick as he continues "your head was spinning around at 100mph," He twirls his finger around in circles "I thought it was goin' to lift off, off of your shoulders!" He says sighing with relief at Beth, all the time she sat there with her mouth falling open, his lips twitch into a smirk giving him the effect he wanted.

"You're…" Beth stammers trying to think of something witty and equally offensive to say back but pouts as nothing comes to her - she chucks her pillow at Rick for teasing her "You're an idiot!"

"It's an improvement from asshole!" Rick replies dodging the pillow and smiling when he uncovers his face to see Beth trying hard not to smile but failing miserably, she was finally laughing.

"You don't need to kiss up!" She sighs taking a deep breath and catching Rick watching her the way he was, he seemed happy and satisfied to see her laughing and not crying she guessed so lets out a puff of air.

"Your allowed to blow up," Rick says scooting up close and propping the pillow behind Beth's head and fluffing it up for her. Unable to resist, he tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear and lets the curl of his finger gently glide against her earlobe "If you hadn't, I'd have been seriously worried!" he says softly hovering inches away from her face.

Beth nods as she leans into Rick's touch. She missed the way he traced lazy patterns over her face, over her body and the thoughts of what he was actually capable of doing to her sets off nostalgic feelings she had tried to forget but couldn't. He had awakened those feelings without even having to try hard to. It was taking everything she had not to just lean forward and press her lips to his and let him take care of her like she knew he could.

"You're under so much stress and I've contributed hugely to it!" Rick reminds Beth, sorrow evident in his voice admitting one of the major factors of her fragile state of mind was his lack of involvement and enthusiasm. "You've a right to be angry and frustrated but not at yourself!" He asserts cupping her right cheek in his hand.

"Rick, please!" Beth says above a whisper when his thumb grazes the delicate part of her neck, she doesn't know what she's asking him to do or not do.

"You've coped with pregnancy on your own and you've got to be pretty strong to be able to do that. I know you can cope with anything that's thrown your way, you've proved it so many times so don't doubt yourself now, your body will know what to do when the time comes, think positive and positive things will happen!" He smiles giving Beth her own words of advice.

Before Beth was pregnant, she was the most positive and happy person he had ever met in his life and wanted to remind her of that fact.

"Yoga, Pilates, Lamaze and Antenatal classes, we'll get advice from the experts, discuss the type of birth suitable for you and the baby, there are far more options nowadays than when Carl was born and if you want a homebirth at the farm, we can discuss that with Rosita and with your folks- their medical experts and Patricia - you said she's delivered more babies than you've met?"

Beth nods, Rick _had_ been listening to her and he wasn't opposing any of it.

Rick places his free hand onto her left cheek, her face now fully cupped into his palms "I promise you Beth, I'll look after you and our baby and whatever you decide, I'll always be there for you both." He promises and all Beth could do was nod, Rick was telling her everything she wanted to hear but this time, she felt he really meant every single word.

Slowly and gradually he kisses Beth on the corner of her lips, her nose, her forehead and pulls her closer until her face was resting against his shirt and she could feel his heart beating against her, his warmth and the familiarity that had been lost, she found it again in Rick's arms and she clings onto him.

* * *

Once they'd eaten lunch and Beth had fallen asleep shortly after, Rick slips out of the house and gets into his cruiser realising he was more than a little late. Shane was going to bust his balls the remainder of their shift knowing Beth was the reason why he was late - he had always warned Shane he couldn't use _'comforting a woman_ ' an excuse for being late for shift and here he was with no other excuse but that excuse. He looks at Shane's messages and shakes his head – Shane had already begun by sending him kissy-face emoji's and coded messages he had no clue what Shane was trying to say.

As he backs out his drive, he hears screeching of tyres from a near distance. This was a residential neighbourhood and from his calculations, the vehicle has to be exceeding far greater than the recommended speed limit. The screeching of tyres had now turned into his street, he was about to flip on his lights and siren before backing out to block the driver's path until he sees the familiar white Mercedes-Benz in his wing mirror.

"The hell!" He whispers unbuckling his belt and then he jumps out the car when it strikes him something must have happened to Carl for Lori to be driving so erratically and then stops as Lori gets out her car, leaving the door hanging open and waving papers in the air, yelling and cursing at him.

"Where is that stupid little bitch!" Lori shouts.

"Lori!" Rick hisses between gritted teeth blocking her way now knowing the reason for this unexpected visit, Shane must have got things pushed through quickly - he was glad he stuck around longer than he should have.

"Come out you lying little bitch! How dare you, who do you think you are tryin' to intimidate me!" Lori yells up towards the house and waving the papers "First she steals you, then my son and now my freedom!" she screeches.

"Turn around the way you came Lori!" Rick orders pinching the bridge of his nose, Lori was talking a load of rubbish.

"Isn't it bad enough I have to see her walkin' around broadcastin' that baby-bump tellin' everyone that you're fuckin' her and now I have to catch you sneakin' out your love shack at lunch-time havin' been at it, you tryin' to get her pregnant a second time?!"

"Shut the fuck up Lori!" Rick grabs Lori by the arm and pulls her away from the house, hoping Beth didn't wake up to hear the commotion Lori was making.

"You're not even ashamed are you? What sort of example are you settin' for Carl! She's young enough to be your daughter and your fuckin' her with him in the next room!" Lori looks him up and down in disgust making Rick stop.

"I'm ashamed that I was once married to you!" He answers back with hurt and regret "The only good thing that came out of that shamble of a marriage was Carl, now go before you make matters worse not only for yourself but Carl too!" He says seeing his elderly neighbour stepping out onto the porch with her phone.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, that little whore of yours has got a judge to sign off on a Restraining Order!" Lori spits trying to wriggle out of Rick's hold upset with Rick's hurtful words "Spencer Monroe just handed it to me, your Beth is tryin' to ruin my reputation!"

"You're doin' a damn good job of that yourself, you need to get out of here now!" He orders sternly.

"Rick?" Lori cries trying to wriggle out of his hold "Did you know?"

"Yes Lori I knew and if you read the order - you need to be 400ft away from Beth, so if you don't want to be thrown in jail, I suggest you GO!" Rick warns marching Lori off of his lawn and towards her car.

"Get off of me!" Lori growls shrugging Rick off.

"You knew and you didn't stop her, you didn't stop this!" Lori hits Rick in the chest with the battered papers.

Rick grabs Lori's wrist and steps into her face and glares down into her eyes "You hurt Beth and nearly killed my baby! You think I was goin' to save you?"

Lori stiffens, she's never heard or seen Rick so cold and angry and when she feels his grip tightening around her wrist, she almost lets out a cry.

"Take your Restraining Order and restrain yourself from comin' around here or anywhere near my family otherwise I'm not gonna be able to restrain myself!" Rick warns tightening his grip and scrunches his nose "Have you been drinkin'?" He asks when he finally gets a whiff of the foul scent.

"Ouch, Rick you're hurtin' me!"

Rick pulls her close, his eyes widen in horror for just noticing the odour.

"No!" Lori stutters when she sees Rick's mind going into overdrive and then he looks over at her Mercedes.

"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AND DRIVING AND YOU WERE GOING TO PICK UP CARL?!"

"No!" Lori wrenches her hand back and backs away and rushes to her car.

"Lori, switch off the engine and step out of the car!" Rick orders stopping by her door.

Just as he was about to radio in for assistance, Deputies Bassett and Lambert pull up.

Lori was fumbling with her keys as Deputy Lambert stops behind her car crossing his arms and Leon comes to stand next Rick rather twitchingly knowing who was behind the wheel and who was standing right beside him. He looks at Rick hesitantly and when Rick steps back not standing in his way, Leon steps forward with a lurching feeling in his stomach, this was never going to be good - he wished Lambert was running this call and he shouldn't have asked for more responsibility, he was fine being in the shadows.

"We've received multiple complaints of reckless driving matching your description and your vehicle, we've also had reports that you were recently at the bar in town...drinking!" Leon finally looks up at Lori watching her trying to put her car into gear.

"Mrs Gri...Ms Lori, I'm sorry - please step out the car to carry out The Standardized Field Sobriety Test."

Lori argues that she has to go pick Carl up, she doesn't have time for their bullying tactics, this was all Rick's trick to get her into trouble. Leon repeats for her to get out before he has to assist her out and that's when Rick opens the door and grabs Lori out kicking and screaming for him to let go, she wasn't going to do their stupid tests.

"If you won't adhere and do the Sobriety Test, turn around and place your hands behind your back – you're under arrest Ms Lori!" Leon states grabbing his cuffs.

Beth opens the front door to see what the commotion was but Rick's elderly neighbour who looks after Snowbell is already over at the door and taking Beth inside. She had heard everything she needed to hear to know Beth was being harassed by Rick's ex-wife and knew Beth didn't need any more stress than she was already under.

Lori had been cuffed and placed into the back of Leon and Lambert's cruiser.

Rick crouches down beside Lori and looks at her not knowing what had happened to her to become so cruel, bitter and twisted, he had tried to make things work but it was never good enough and it had made him doubt himself and nearly ruined him.

Lori looks at him with a frosty glare, he shakes his head. He can see she blames him even after everything she's put them through, herself through and he didn't want that for Carl. Carl would get no stability from Lori and today just proved it.

"Carl's comin' to live with me, you'll be hearin' from my attorneys, I'm filing for full custody and you just made it possible."

Before Lori could find her voice, Rick gets up and shuts the door. He walks away feeling heartbroken and solace at the same time. He looks over at his house and finally feels he and Beth could make a go of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, kathymoonstone, Guest and alliesmiley2 for taking a moment to review. This chapter is a little intense...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Beth approached Carl's bedroom and stopped outside the door. Rick and Carl were sitting on the little single bed with their backs turned towards her. She was about to knock on the door to notify them of her presence before entering with a cup of warm milk and oatmeal cookies for Carl because he hadn't really touched his dinner but held back seeing Rick put his arm around Carl's shoulder and pull him into his side.

Rick had collected Carl from school. The school secretary had pulled Carl out of class just before the bell went and told him he was excused from baseball practice due to a family emergency - his dad was waiting for him at the office and that never happened unless there was a reason. When Carl continued to ask questions of why and what the family emergency was when they arrived home, Rick sat him down and gently broke it to him Lori had gotten into some trouble and was detained at the station for questioning and that he'd be living with him and Beth for now until things got sorted out. Carl wasn't stupid, he's been around nine years, is a cop's son and knew that it meant his mom had been arrested. He demanded to know why and wouldn't drop it. Rick had no choice but to reveal a certain extent of what happened, he wanted to be honest plus he knew his town very well – gossip travelled faster than lightening and he'd rather tell Carl the truth before he heard whatever was being spread around. Undoubtedly, Carl was heartbroken and angry.

Her heart twists in her chest watching Rick comforting an emotional Carl who was just sitting there trying to keep it together. She could see how much it was hurting Rick to see Carl this upset, and when the little sniffs reach her ears, she couldn't bear it and quietly places the tray down on top of the chest of drawers and rushes towards the family bathroom. She shuts the door and leans forward holding the sink for support. When she looks up and stares into the mirror and her reflection stares back at her for the longest time, guilt consumes her. She feels somewhat responsible for Carl's emotional state. In trying to punish Lori for her misdeeds and get justice for herself and her unborn child, Carl was caught in the crossfire - he was the one suffering, a little innocent boy whose life had now been turned upside down and his mother was in jail and it was all thanks to her. Her eyes begin to mist up. She never meant for that to happen, she just wanted Lori to back off and before she knows it, tears are gushing down her cheeks and she has to sit down on the edge of the bathtub before her legs buckled beneath her. She sits there going over everything, she had thought she was doing the right thing but seeing Carl a mess, maybe she hadn't.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Beth whispers down to her stomach, massaging the area where she feels erratic kicking and discomfort "Peanut please!" she pleads whilst she sucks in air and exhales shakily. Just as she leans back, she crouches back down when the shooting pain hits again but much more piercing this time around. She whimpers a moan taking laboured breaths. When she suddenly felt light-headed, she grabs hold of the tub trying to get her bearings.

The door clicks open, she lifts her head to see Carl standing before her, hand on the door knob with the door wide open - a look of horror spread over his face "DAD!" she hears him cry out desperately as she begins to slide down the porcelain to sit on the floor.

Before she knows what's happening, she feels herself being lifted up into the air and carried across the hall and placed down on a bed. Blurry visions of the ceiling light, Rick beside her, hovering over her, tapping her face and his and Carl's muffled voices begin to fade away when she lets out cries of pain when they become unbearable.

 _This is it!_ She tells herself _This is it!_

* * *

It was passed midnight, Rick is sat on a plastic chair pushed up against the hospital bed holding Beth's delicate hand safely between his own whilst he keeps a vigilant eye on the rise and fall of her chest, her stomach, her face and the beeping machines monitoring her and the baby's heart rates and body temperatures. Carl had been defiant he wasn't leaving until Rosita promised Beth and the baby were okay – he was finally asleep on the little couch in the corner with a blanket covering him. Shane and Amy were squished together on the little recliner the warden had kindly pushed in from the staff room. Nobody wanted to leave and they were granted permission from Rosita to stay so long as they didn't get in her staff's way.

Beth had fallen in and out of sleep the whole time they were there whilst she was being checked and monitored. Nurses were coming in and out frequently, doing their routine checks, logging the results onto the chart and making sure Beth was always comfortable. Trying to read any one of the nurse's body language and facial expressions was pointless – not once did they let their guards down, they remained calm and professional and gave them friendly smiles as they left the room to attend to their others patients. Not that he would say, but it was driving Rick crazy but all he could do was take comfort it could only mean Beth and the baby were both stable and out of danger.

It had been a few hours that they'd been there but it felt like a lifetime. Rick wished Beth would wake up for a moment and talk to him, he wanted to hear her voice but knew she needed to rest. He sits there remembering his mom telling him, pregnancy is meant to be a special experience for a woman especially the first time but in Beth's case, it was the complete opposite she was having a rough time. The last month alone had practically drained all her energy - physically and mentally - it had been for the most part traumatic than taking it easy and putting her feet up and relaxing like the other women most likely had done in the maternity ward.

He sits there in troubled thoughts worrying how the next few weeks would go because he didn't think Beth could handle much more, he certainly didn't know if he could. It was like they had a dark cloud hanging over their heads and it wouldn't leave them alone and let the sunshine in longer than a few hours. This afternoon had been huge progress for them. They spent lunch together, enjoyed each other's company like they used to. He made her smile and laugh with his one-of-a-kind sense of humour and he enjoyed her witty and cute comebacks. They had forgotten time and gotten lost in each other. He doesn't remember what they ate but it was the best lunch he'd had in a long time.

He looks up when he hears the wails of a baby echoing through the hallway. He sees a woman with her baby cradled to her chest being wheeled passed the door. He was glad Beth was asleep and didn't have to hear or see that right now. He averts his eyes and ears and concentrates on Beth asleep in front of him. He had feared she had gone into premature labour or worse the baby was in distress again. There had been so many scenarios running through his mind because there was still weeks to go and he didn't want to take any chances so rushed Beth to the hospital. It was confirmed what Beth had been experiencing was Braxton Hicks, the very intense kind which were like real contractions. Beth had told Rosita she had been getting little pains once or twice an hour when they hit but thought it was normal like she had read up on - they were only minor but this evening they'd gotten rapidly intense and excruciating painful.

When Rick sees Beth's eyes twitch and her head moves to the side with a frown, he tells Shane to get Rosita and a nurse. When Shane dashes out in search of Rosita, Rick leans forward and caresses Beth's cheek as she finally comes around and opens her eyes with a faint smile.

"Hey!" She whispers hoarsely having just woken up from sleep.

"Hey, you!" Rick smiles pressing a kiss to the front of her hand "You don't know how happy I am to see these eyes!" He says looking deep into her eyes and resting her hand against his cheek relieved to see her awake and responsive to his touch when she smiles back. This last nap lasted longer than the ones she fell in and out of and there were no longer any signs of pain in her eyes like before.

"Baby, how are you feelin'?" He asks stroking her cheek.

"Much better." Beth replies no longer feeling the abdominal pains and the room spinning around her, she looks down at her stomach "The baby?" She asks quietly moving her hand over her visible baby bump. Rick places his hand gently atop of hers to reassure her their baby was still there.

"Baby is absolutely fine!" Rosita says coming in with a nurse following closely behind "sensed mommy's blood pressure and stress levels were rocketin' way too high for its likin' and Baby Grimes was right - it was sky high and wanted everyone to know!" Rosita picks up Beth's chart and runs her eyes over it and nods satisfied with the figures and notes "Blood pressure levels have dropped and evened, everything's back to normal which is what I wanted to see and the foetus's is the same – excellent!" She beams placing the chart back and giving instructions to the nurse.

"Now, are you goin' to tell me why you're stressing?" Rosita asks holding her hips with a concerned questioning look at Beth and then turns to Rick giving him a sharper look having given him a warning to make sure Beth was free from all kinds of stress and agony "The high levels of stress and panic contributed heavily today," She says holding Rick's eyes "Remember the last time she was in here?!" she says beneath her breath so only Rick can hear.

Rick was emotionally exhausted to answer. He knew exactly what Rosita meant. The biggest stress was thankfully in police custody and he was going to make sure she never bothered Beth again. He wished he had acted sooner, Lori should have been dealt with months back and Beth wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed for the second time with Rosita staring at him like he was a completely retarded failure. He felt it, he didn't need Rosita to remind him of it with the way she was eyeballing him. He gives Rosita a helpless look to ease up and she does seeing he was close to what she thinks of having a breakdown - with everything he's been through the past few years, he was entitled to one but _Oh shit!_ She thought, she didn't need that nor did her staff and especially not Beth.

Feeling guilty, Rosita shoves her hands into her coat pockets. She could see Rick's face definitely looked battle-worn and had seemed to have aged from the last time she had seen him and the starting of the beard he was growing wasn't helping. She guessed Lori was still an issue if the rumours that were making their way around the hospital are true – news travelled fast of Lori being arrested for being drunk whilst driving and then there was the Restraining Order, Spencer had supposedly handed Lori the envelope at the bar - she would find out tonight when he sleeps over.

"Rick, we'll speak later." Is all Rosita says before taking her leave.

From the corners of Beth's eyes, whilst the nurse reclines the top half of her bed up so she could see the room better, she spots Carl asleep on the couch. He should have been in his bed in his room hours ago not here "Carl, he was so devastated and upset about his mom and this can't be helping!" She gestures at herself hooked up to the machines.

Rick was scooting forward telling Beth to stop blaming herself and worrying about Lori and Carl "You're goin' to make yourself sick again! Please Beth, or you'll spend the remainder of the pregnancy in this hospital bed and Carl on that couch because he won't budge – is that what you want?" He asks with a small smile, they both learnt Carl could be a little stubborn when it came to Beth and his unborn sibling.

Beth shakes her head but still feels guilty.

"Beth, it's not your fault and Carl won't ever blame you because Lori was going to end up where she was the way she is, nobody could have changed that!" Shane pipes up seeing Beth worriedly watching Carl.

"Yep!" Amy agrees.

"Lori's always been a manipulator and blame-pusher! She would have gotten herself into trouble with the law one of these days, she's got nobody but herself to blame for her situation and Carl's gonna understand exactly who his mom is sooner or later and maybe it's better now than way down the line when he's older - it'll be harder for him to swallow and accept, kids are much more resilient than grown-ups are!"

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this," Amy gawks at Shane in complete surprise and looks to Beth "Shane's right for once and now it's all out in the open!"

"Uh, thanks Amy?!" Shane says back just as surprised to receive a compliment from the one and only Amy Harrison.

Amy shrugs thinking maybe there is brains and consideration under all that muscle, tan and bullshit that usually comes out of Shane Walsh.

The abrupt commotion coming from the end of the corridor gets everyone's attention. They hear doors bursting open and it sounded like a stampede was storming through and pounding down the corridor towards them and a lot of apologies being shouted.

"Beth!" Annette cries with relief when she erupts into the room.

Seeing her daughter looking pale and weak with all the machines surrounding her, Annette rushes over and hugs Beth "Rick called, everything's goin' to be okay! Mama's here to look after you baby!" She informs decisively and Patricia is over joining them.

"Annette! Patricia! Slow ya chops, ya guys took down a whole bunch of medical students! They're practically hangin' out the windows - sorry!" Otis calls out waving from the door and hurries into the room and stops at the foot of the bed "Bethy girl, y'all okay?" He asks trying to catch his breath.

"Yea Otis, we're okay," Beth smiles patting her stomach "it was a case of Braxton Hicks." She explains.

"Braxton who?" Otis asks confused having to take the seat Amy pushed up behind him.

"Braxton Hicks and stress!" Amy adds over Otis's shoulder informing everyone.

"STRESS?!" The small party of Greene's repeat.

"Yep, she's takin' on way too much stress, stressin' about everythin' under the sun, we all need to get her stress-free like ASAP!" Amy notifies them all.

"Amy!" Beth frowns hoping she keeps quiet about everything else they'd talked about, sometimes Amy's mouth ran away from her.

"Sorry Bethy!" Amy holds up her hands "But the elders need to know and once that Lunatic-Lori is back around, you're gonna need a whole team of stress-free-ers. Rick needs a break too – he needs help! The man tries to do right but life seems to love shitting on him, things keep going wrong and that usually happens when Lunatic-Lori pops up!" Amy says getting Annette, Patricia and Otis up to speed.

"Lunatic Lori? Braxton Hicks? who are these people?" Otis asks more confused.

"They're practically related – excruciating pain that we could all do without!" Amy confirms pulling a soured face.

"Amy dear, please can you be more specific, who's this Lori and what she got against our Beth?" Patricia asks concerned.

"To cut a long story short - Lori is Rick's ghastly ex-wife, she has serious mental, possessive and control issues! She's obsessed with Rick but Rick just wants to be with Beth who wants to be with Rick. So, Lori wants Beth out the picture so she can have Rick all to herself so Beth's laying here and her son Carl's over there, both will most definitely cry themselves to sleep tonight because of that lunatic bitch Lori!"

"Amy!" Beth shushes looking between Carl fast asleep in the corner, Rick sitting beside her on her right and her mom on her left who was standing there taking it all in.

"Beth, I love you - you're my bestfriend, I love Rick like a brother and that's why I'm bein' totally honest with your folks. Lori is dangerous and I think we've all underestimated how dangerous she could be! She needs professional help because next time it could fatal, she needs locking up and she needs to see a shrink!" After giving her personal opinions, Amy steps back and tries to hide behind Otis's large frame.

"I couldn't have put it better myself!" Shane shoulders Amy pleased when he stands beside her.

"Thanks Shane!" Amy says with a tight smile "Wanna buy me a coffee?" She asks looking up at him "I think I may have said too much!" She whispers wanting a reason to get out of there, all eyes were gawking at her.

"Yea, we can grab one from the cafeteria, the vending-machine ones are vile." Shane says between clenched teeth when he sees everyone staring at them. He nudges Amy back to lead the way and they both scramble out of there.

Beth doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, not believing the two of them being so blatantly direct and in front of her family. She looks at Rick who was sitting there still holding her hand.

"It's ok, they're right, we both know it," Rick says scratching his beard watching the two running away "I've already spoken to Chief and my attorneys and they're handling it now. I didn't want to go to this extreme, it will hurt Carl but it needed to be done. Things have escalated too much and Lori has become a high risk to her family, the public and herself - she needs help! I dread to think what else she's capable of and I don't want to find out."

When Rick feels Beth's eyes on him, he sees the worried crinkles on her forehead.

"Carl's a lot tougher than we give him credit for and I'm only realisin' that now – we're his family and we'll get each other through this together!" Rick says squeezing Beth's hand and she finally relaxes back into the cushions believing Rick.

"Elizabeth?!"

Beth turns to see her dad standing in the doorway, he looked like the wind had been knocked out of him seeing her like she was. When she throws him a sad smile, Herschel exchanges places with Annette when he rushed over and wrapped Beth's up into his arms allowing Beth to bury her face into his chest. Everyone leaves the room giving father and daughter some space.

"Now Bethy, all this cryin's goin' to upset my grandbaby and it's not doin' you any good honey," Herschel says taking a seat on the bed whilst wiping beneath Beth's eyes "I want these numbers to remain as they are, no less – no more okay!" He says pointing to the monitors.

"Yes daddy!" Beth sniffs resting into his teddy-bear frame.

* * *

It was discussed and agreed by Rosita and the doctors taking over the next shift, Beth would be kept in overnight again. They weren't as severe as before, but Beth was still experiencing discomfort of the cramps so they wanted to closely monitor the pattern and her health. Rick had agreed with whatever the doctors had thought was in the best interest of Beth and the baby, he didn't want to take any chances of taking Beth home and it all happening again. He talked Beth into staying and said he'd be staying with her, he'd camp on the couch in the corner once she fell asleep for the night.

Herschel and Annette were taking Carl back to his and Beth's and spending the night. Annette had a little word with Carl and Rick appreciated whatever Annette had said because Carl didn't argue to stay, just that he would back in the morning. Otis and Patricia would stay at Shane's and they'd drop Amy off on the way.

Glenn called to say he and Maggie would drive over in the morning whilst Jimmy took care of the farm, Herschel and Annette's wedding anniversary party which was this weekend was postponed until Beth was well enough, they would be staying in King County for however long Beth and Rick needed them there to help.

Once Rick waved them off, he returns to Beth's room to find her staring out the window.

"Hey!" Rick says taking a seat beside her, she turns and gives him a smile. Her eyes travel down and go to the bag in his hand.

"I brought you crumpets and chocolate spread, remembered you sayin' somethin' along the lines - the baby craves them."

Seeing those treats Rick brought for her being placed on her lap, the amusement and love in his voice knowing _she_ not the baby craved them, she smiles and cosies into Rick's chest and pulls his arm around her inviting him to sleep there with her. Rick knows the nurses would have a fit when they see him but he didn't care right now and obliges, kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable on the small hospital bed and snuggles down with Beth. She closes her eyes as Rick runs his fingers through her hair.

"Rick?" Beth mumbles.

"Mmm?" He answers.

"Will you stay?" She asks taking a little fistful of his shirt into her hand.

"Promise when you wake up, I'll still be here." Rick murmurs into her hair and drops a kiss on her head to seal his promise.

Content, sleep takes her once again and Rick slowly joins her. When the designated nurse walks in, she nearly shakes Rick awake but seeing them so peaceful, she lifts the covers up over them and dims the light before she leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to **Guest, kathymoonstone, alliesmiley2** and **brinxb** for leaving a review on the last chapter. Sorry to those who have been waiting for the next chapter, I started a new job and the last couple of weeks have been really manic. Finally, the next chapter...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Beth returns to her room after taking a shower. She really needed it and felt refreshed and revitalised just as it said on the body wash and shampoo bottle Amy had dropped off along with a bag of necessities before she rushed off to work. Rick had popped home to do the same, he was still in his uniform and he needed to check in on Carl and her parents to make sure they had everything they needed. With the aid of her nurse, Beth gets into a fresh gown and perches herself up on the bed and starts running a comb through her hair taking in the flowers covering all the surfaces in her room.

"Delivery for Miss Beth Greene!" Nurse Jacqui announces walking in with another two boutiques that had arrived at the nurse's desk.

"I'm sorry!" Beth apologies for the constant disruptions to Nurse Jacqui's workload.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault you're a popular girl!" Nurse Jackie replies "it's nice to see you've got a lot of people who care about you and your wellbeing." She rubs Beth's arm as they look around the room.

Beth was honestly touched by all the love and well wishes she's been receiving. Everyone's been so kind and caring, she felt so blessed.

"This pretty arrangement is from Dale and Irma sendin' their love and this monstrosity is from a Shawn and The Stormchasers sayin' they're droppin' into King County in a couple of days to visit before they set off for Florida and The Caribbean Islands for their next assignments, so get ready because they're comin'! – well I'm not jealous now!" Nurse Jacqui says looking up with eyes full of envy.

"They are?" Beth asks surprised, she reaches out wanting to see the card for herself. "They are!" She practically bursts reading the note and looks up to find Jacqui laughing quietly to herself as she tries to make some space on the nightstand, Beth reaches out for Shawn's bouquet.

"Holla if ya need anythin' honey." Jacqui says before disappearing out the room.

Beth inhales deeply and lets out a happy sigh lowering the flowers away from her face "These are from your Uncle Shawn, Noah and my professors I've told you about, Dr's Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon," She says animatedly down to her bump "I can't wait for you to meet them!"

Beth felt gentle movements in her belly, she was happy and content and it appeared the baby was too. Rosita was right. The baby senses everything, is affected not only by her physical health but her mental health too. She felt like the burdening pressure pressing down on her shoulders had somewhat lifted. Rick had been by her side and taken care of her the whole night and the news of Shawn coming to visit really lifted her spirits.

She needed her family around her more than ever and everyone was being brilliant, even Maggie who was nearly ready to burst was on her way. She had called Maggie and told her not to travel in her condition but Maggie being Maggie wouldn't have any of it, she was already in the car and on her way. Maggie had already decided they would be bunking down together like old times before the babies came. They'd never get this opportunity again with just them because it'll be screaming babies, diapers and spit up on the backs of their shirts the next time they did this. Rick and Glenn would have to sleep on the pull-out sofa bed or camper-beds as mama and daddy were staying in the guestroom and nobody could sleep in Carl's bed but Carl because it was a child's sized bed.

Thinking of Carl, this was the right opportunity for him to meet everyone and everyone to meet him. She didn't want Carl to feel left out once the baby arrived, she wanted him to feel a part of the family and with all the problems with Lori, Carl needed stability and a loving supportive family around him. The question of where Shawn and the others would be sleeping, she didn't know. Between them all, they'd figure something out when the time came. She was too excited to worry because it felt like the family reunions they used to have back at the farm when out-of-town relatives used to make their spontaneous visits. They were always good times.

"It's been a while since Shawn visited, video link calls aren't the same as being up close in the flesh but I'm too happy to be mad at him because in all honesty, Uncle Shawn's my bestie, we're alike in many ways but he's much cooler and funnier, you're gonna love him!" Beth proclaims placing the boutique down beside her, she leans back on her palms getting herself comfy.

"He's gonna spoil you on birthdays, on Easter, at Christmas and New Years, he'll make up an occasion whenever he drops by from the wonderful place he's returnin' from. Plus, he tells the best stories! stories I've loved listenin' to since I was a little girl and they never get boring!" Nostalgia of her childhood growing up with Shawn and Maggie hits, hoping the baby would have the same bonding and relationship with Carl who was eager for a brother and sister.

"Noah's really sweet, cool and smart, he's a scientific-buff! We met at a convention about six years ago and have been friends ever since and, he's an excellent beatboxer too!" Beth laughs remembering Noah trying to teach her and all she managed to do was dribble and spit everywhere when she tried "Mommy definitely is not!"

"Carol's my role model, she's just amazin' and totally badass!" She reveals wishing she could be half as successful, daring and talented as Carol is.

Her lips twitch into a naughty smile.

"I have a confession to make which stays between the two of us, daddy might get jealous-" She trails off wondering if Rick ever gets jealous of anyone or anything, he never appears to be, "…so," she snaps out smiling again "he is never to find out!" She warns keeping her eyes on the door in case Rick or somebody walks in and listens…

"I once had a huge crush on Dr Daryl Dixon!" She whispers down "he's not your average Professor, he's a cross between Indiana Jones/Bounty-Hunter/Redneck-Biker and I had a thing for him a while back! He really rocks that bad boy persona but actually, he's got a heart of gold! All the girls in my year and the years above signed up for his special classes and seminars - girls changed subjects just to be near him and undoubtedly, he always had one hundred percent attendances - the Principle loved him!" She scoffs remembering how much everyone including the teaching faculty flirted around her grumpy charismatic professor.

"He gave up the classroom for a life out on the open road and livin' dangerously amongst nature, one of the best Stormchasers out there really - he's a daredevil! But between us, I reckon he got fed up with the attention from groupies on campus every day - you'll understand what I'm talkin' about when you meet him!" Beth winks down at her belly.

She was once one of those groupies - slipped into his trailer on campus and scared the crap out of him. Before he had a chance to chuck her out, she offered him her homemade fried chicken that she knew he would love, everyone loved her mama's special fried chicken. As predicted, he was unable to resist and allowed her to perform the mini presentation she had prepared for a work placement whilst he slumped back and ate. After he devoured the whole chicken, he offered her a guaranteed apprenticeship for when she finishes her degree.

"Definitely not your average guy!" She giggles wondering whether it was the fried chicken that had won Daryl over and got her the opportunity a million girls would kill for or did she really have some talent and Daryl recognised it?

"Ouch!" Beth moans grabbing hold of her belly, she frowns at it "I will tell you, I've never had a crush like I have one on your daddy!" She promises when she feels a few stubborn little kicks, the baby's loyalty was clearly to his/her father "That crush is never gonna fizzle out, Rick Grimes is definitely not your average man!"

Beth was serious, she's never loved any man but Rick, admired a few but nothing in comparison to Rick. She had always liked the older man compared to the guys her age but ultimately, _nobody_ measured up to him, he was her dream man and the sixteen years between them that everyone had once frowned upon at the start of their relationship never bothered her - age just didn't matter, it was just a number.

The long stretch of silence filled the room. Beth had gone off into a world of thoughts until laughter from the nurse's station brings her back. She sits up, gently rocks and cradles her belly as she hums a soft lullaby.

"There's so many wonderful things to list about Rick Grimes, where do I begin?" She says once her humming stops. "I can't speak for your daddy, but I never really believed in love at first sight until I met him. I never experienced love until I was with him, he brought so much unexpected joy and happiness into my life, he gave me you!" She says fondly "I know he can be a bit stubborn, serious and shut down sometimes but he's the only man I've ever really cared about! He's the only man for me because I've always loved him, I still love him and always will! I suppose I'm Deputy Rick Grimes's biggest groupie!"

Beth stares down at her prominently protruding bump. She had been kidding herself thinking she could do it alone and be alright alone. She became conscious to the fact that she really couldn't be without Rick, she felt a massive void without him. She leans forward and kisses the top of her stomach.

"I will never be able to tell you this once you're out here in the real world, but that moment when you were conceived,"

Beth scrunches her eyes shut and bites down on her lower lip because firstly, no kid wants to know how they were conceived by their parents and secondly, the memory of that night at the Chalet was a night she would never forget makes her blush - it was the night they confessed their love. She remembers Amy's teasing her about Rick and the weekend away at the Chalet and the obvious, and Amy was right.

"I believe your daddy still loves me and you're not a mistake," She says meaningfully "you're the symbol of our love and I just wanted you to know, you are so wanted if ever you felt you weren't! Please believe me when I tell you – me and daddy love you so so much, we can't wait to meet you and be a part of your life! So please stay positive, strong and healthy in there and when it's time, you can push and kick as much as you want and don't be scared when I'm makin' all those scary noises like I was making last night, that's meant to happen okay!" She reassures and smiles at her belly when she feels a gentle little kick "I love you."

" _Beth!_ "

When she looks up, she sees Carl taking up into a sprint around the nurse's station towards her.

"Beth, you're awake!" Carl erupts entering her room with a big happy smile on his face.

Beth returns Carl's smile when he's beside her "Sure am!" she says leaning down as far as she can manage to give Carl a little hug which he welcomes "I'm sorry I scared you last night! are you okay?" She asks.

Carl nods as they pull apart "Are you okay? is the baby okay? you're not in any more pain are you?" He asks looking up at her with concern "You was in so much pain!" He remembers "…and dad cried, dad doesn't ever cry!" He reveals, still in complete shock having witnessed his dad breaking down the way he did when he left to go to the bathroom.

"I've seen dad troubled and upset before but never like last night, he was so panicked and so, so" Carl pauses, eyes searching here and there trying to find the right word because it was hard to place that word with his dad " _vulnerable!_ "

Beth gets a lump in her throat. She doesn't remember much from last night apart from how much pain she was in, tiny flashbacks of Rick by her side and dabbing away at her sweaty face along with the faces of the medical staff. Rick, she could only imagine how much stress and pressure he was under, the sheer panic and fear watching her in distress and not being able to stop it. He kept it together the whole time she zoned in and out and as promised, he was right there beside her when she woke up, he never once left her side.

 _He must have crumbled when things got really bad_ she tells herself.

Carl stares at Beth's belly, his brother or sister was in there. He had tossed and turned all night dreading, what if he or she died and what would happen to his dad if that were the case.

"It'll be like watchin' Superman fallin' from the sky and hittin' the ground and never gettin' back up!" he whispers to himself "And mom's the reason why!"

Beth looks up when she hears her parent's voices approaching and then she sees Rick following slowly behind, he appeared to be deep in his thoughts. She had a desperate urge to rush over to Rick and give him a tight hug and never let go.

"We're okay and should be able to go home once the doctors discharge me." Beth tells Carl when she sees him waiting for her to speak "The baby's absolutely fine." She says in her most reassuring voice.

Carl sighs with relief, rubs her belly before climbing up to sit beside her. Once Herschel and Annette smoother Beth with hugs and kisses, Herschel darts over to study the medical chart whilst Annette inspects the machines, monitors and wires.

"Mamma, Daddy, please!" Beth pleads hoping none of the nurses or doctors who have taken such good care of her walk in to find her busybody parents being nosey or start questioning them. That was the problem of having a doctor and nurse for parents – they always thought they knew better.

Even though he didn't feel like smiling, Carl couldn't help the smile spread over his face. He was amused watching Beth's parents fussing over her and the baby that still hadn't been born yet. He thought his brother or sister when he or she was born would most definitely be spoiled by Mr and Mrs Greene. They were really caring, nice and loving people. Funny too - Beth was groaning into her hands as her parents ignore her protesting as they continue exchanging their findings and opinions. He lets out a snorting laugh before slipping off the bed when Mr and Mrs Greene call him over so they could explain how the machines worked.

Rick sets Beth's backpack onto the couch and her daisy peep-toe sandals onto the floor. He flinches and silently groans getting up. Sleeping squished on the small hospital bed and making sure Beth was comfortable the whole night as she practically slept on him, he woke with a dead arm and lower back pains. He kneads the knots and pains that had built up, and turns to catch Beth watching him.

"Skippin' warmups before trainin' was gonna catch up with me one of these days!" Rick tells her as he rolls his shoulders and stretches his torso as he makes his way over, he couldn't tell her the truth and she was already upset about her pregnancy weight.

Beth knew Rick's excuse was a white lie. He always did his warmups without fail and he was forever reminding Shane and Leon to do them when they got cramps after a long run. She knew Rick's aches and pains where the results of sleeping with her in the small and uncomfortable hospital bed with her suffocating him as she practically clung to his body.

"You've got some colour back in your cheeks." Rick interrupts Beth's thoughts as he caresses the side of her face before she spoke. Even though it was a diversion tactic, the truth was, the colour to Beth's cheeks had returned and she looked healthy and perky.

"Nurse Jacqui says I should be able to go home by lunchtime. The doctors should be makin' their rounds soon and I haven't had any more pains, everything's as it should be and I feel so much better!" She says cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

Rick was so happy to see Beth like her old self again, he doesn't think twice when he cups the other side of her face in his hand, steps forward and kisses her lips ever so tenderly. It felt like the most natural thing to do to kiss Beth. Her eyes were closed as she immersed herself into his kiss, allowing her lips to move along with his just as effortlessly and perfectly - neither of them were in any rush to part and when they finally do, their eyes slowly open and connect. Reading between the lines, Rick believed Beth wanted to be kissed again and there was nothing he wanted more than to oblige her, to stand there and kiss her until their lips were pink, swollen and sore. It had been a while since they'd shared those intimate kisses. As Rick goes in for a second kiss, Carl rushes over and tugs on his arm yelling "Dad! Dad!"

Beth tries not to laugh watching the changing expressions on Rick's face. He had been blissfully eager to indulge her with another kiss, had a confident airiness leaning into her with that playful smile of his and then _BAM!_ Rick's face slowly contorted and dropped crestfallen. He looked like he wanted to protest, curse and have a little tantrum for being interrupted at that very crucial moment. Beth had never seen Rick react like this before – impatient. It was a compliment, flattering and very entertaining. The whole of Beth's body shakes with amusement, she desperately ties not to erupt with laughter but was failing miserably. Unable to keep a straight face, her hand shoots up to cover her mouth and catch that muffled chuckle that comes out as she looks away. She couldn't deny she was a little turned on and Rick looked incredibly adorable at that precise moment, she had the urge to just grab his collar and pull him into that kiss she was desperate for him to give her but she also didn't want to gross Carl out.

Turning around, hands going to hips, head tilted to the side with his eyes narrowed together - Rick throws Carl a look to explain himself of what was so important that couldn't wait a few more seconds.

Carl was ignorant and clueless, throws back a confused look and shrugs his shoulders not knowing why he was getting the hands on hips and head cocked to the side treatment? He hadn't misbehaved or done anything wrong, his dad only took that pose when he was either angry, annoyed or frustrated and it wasn't that often.

"Dad!" He interrupts shaking his head, remembering why he'd rushed over "The nurses are sayin' there's chocolate cake in the cafeteria and if I don't go now, there's gonna be none left!"

Rick's brows disappear into his hairline as he stares at Carl in disbelief. He interrupted a significant moment for a slice of chocolate cake!

"Dad, it's triple choc chip fudge!" Carl announces snapping Rick out of the trance he was in.

"It's 10 O'clock in the morning!" Rick answers back wincing at the thought of something so sickly sweet before noon.

"Please dad!" Carl pleads when he looks towards the nurses station, nearly everyone had a slice of cake and he knew there were more nurses in the hospital getting ready to go for their breaks.

"We want some too!" Beth pipes up from behind.

Carl looks past Rick to see Beth giving him a wink as she rubs her belly. He grins back just as Rick turns to look at Beth.

"It would be rude for just _us_ to eat a slice of triple choc chip fudge cake and Carl to watch, it'd be," Beth thinks for a moment "cruel!" She states whilst rubbing her belly "Don't ya think Peanut?" She asks down at her bump and looks back at Rick all innocently.

Carl takes a side glance up at his dad and seeing his brow raised at Beth and possibly caving, Carl goes in one last time "Yeah dad, totally cruel!" he says moving to stand next to Beth and looking up at Rick just as Beth was.

Rick takes in the sight of Beth sitting there confidently knowing he was going to give in to them and then he looks at Carl who was trying to keep a straight face but failing because he could see his resolve breaking and giving them what they wanted.

"Already tag teaming up on me!" Rick says pretending to be annoyed, Beth and Carl just shrug.

"It happens son!" Herschel says with years of experience under his belt. He pats Rick on the shoulder when he comes to stand beside him.

"Get used to always sayin' yes and hardly ever sayin' no! God knows I've tried sayin' no and more often than not, failed!" He advises looking at Beth and then at Annette "But it's easy sayin' yes to the ones we love and adore!"

"NO!" Annette says sternly as she picks up her handbag.

"What?" Herschel asks wide eyed.

"You're not allowed any cake, so stop kissin' up!" Annette scolds and beckons Carl to follow her "Dr Cloyd said you're on the borderline of diabetes, you can have a toasted tea cake with a scraping of butter and Rick, you come along too! You didn't eat a single bite at breakfast!"

"You didn't eat last night either!" Beth frowns trying to climb off the bed.

Rick and Herschel jump and stop Beth and seat her back down.

"I'm goin' to go eat somethin' now and I'll bring you back a slice of that chocolate cake!" Rick promises "Please don't move off this bed, you are on bed rest as per Rosita's orders!" He reminds her.

Beth nods and turns to Herschel.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll make sure he licks the plate clean!" Herschel strokes Beth's nose and makes his way to Annette and Carl who were waiting at the elevator.

Before Rick leaves to join them, Beth catches Rick's hand and he steps back in front of her. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. There was so much she wanted to say to him and more than anything, she wanted to tell him she still loved him and wanted to be with him, they had wasted enough time, she didn't want to waste anymore. She was all of a sudden hit with shyness and embarrassed. So much has happened and when she catches Rick staring at her, waiting for her, she pauses looking up at him.

Rick no longer nervous or hesitant of expressing his feelings or Beth rejecting him, he cups her face back into his hands, leans down picking up exactly from where they had left off from. His eyes search hers once again and he doesn't need to wait long because Beth clutches his shirt in her fists, raises her lips to his and kisses him. Just as Rick kisses back, his hand goes to the nape of her neck so he can deepen the kiss, Carl yelling "DAD HURRY UP!" pulls them apart.

Beth was laughing and Rick was groaning but this time with a smile. Rick presses a quick kiss to Beth's lips once more, then her nose and whispers he won't be long and will be back with her cake.

Nurse Jacqui appears and coughs to get Beth's attention.

"It's really hot in here, shall I open up a window?" Jacqui teases.

When Beth sees the smirking smile on Jacqui's face, she grabs Shawn's boutique of flowers and hides her blushing face into them because she didn't know how to get the goofy grin off of her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to brinxb, Guest, kathymoonstone, Guest and Celeste Belle for leaving a review on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Beth sits in a daze, unable to stop thinking about Rick and him kissing her.

As she lifts her hand, her fingertips trace over her lips at the memory of the way Rick kissed them and the way she kissed him back, just as passionate and eager. It had felt like it was so many moons ago since they gave into their mutual desire to just get lost in the moment of kissing with nothing stopping them and the way they felt towards each other. The spark was still there and had intensified greatly. It was moments like those that took their natural course of them coming together as one and out of nowhere, she gets a mental image of Rick naked on top of her, eyes brimming with love and affection as he makes love to her. It wasn't the right place or time to be thinking these thoughts but she just couldn't help it - _Rick_ was to blame, she smiles to herself. The way he had whispered into her ear triggered off sensations she had supressed and awakened her body the way he always did when he whispered to her like that. Closing her eyes and leaning back, she sighs reminiscing. Rick certainly knew his way around her body, knew exactly what to do with it and how to get her pulse racing.

"Oh gosh, it's been way too long!" a little whiney moan escapes Beth's lips craving that physical contact with Rick and what was turning her on the more, was knowing Rick craved to be with her too - it was evident in his eyes and the way his body always gravitates towards her.

"It must be a bitch gettin' horny when you're heavily pregnant and can't get that release you so desperately want when you want it!"

Beth practically jumps out of her skin sitting up, letting out a tiny gasp of horror at the deep husky amused voice coming from the doorway. When she looks up, she blushes ten shades of red to see a ruggedly handsome man with a mischievous face leaning up against her door wearing a long white coat watching her. Averting her eyes, she winces and straightens down her gown feeling stupid and embarrassed. When her eyes glance back at him and he catches her doing so, he smirks pushing himself off the doorframe making his way over with a walk that had a swagger nobody would ever forget.

"Dr Jeffrey Negan but you sweetheart, you may call me Negan!" He introduces himself with that same amused husky voice and disarming smile.

"Dr…Dr Negan?" Beth stammers, she's never met a doctor like him, why was he here and for what reason she all but wondered.

"The lovely Dr Espinosa called me this mornin' with an urgent referral. She informed me that you're a VIP and I must take very, very good care of you and now I can see why!" He answers stopping in front of Beth holding his hips with an almost leering grin "I'm the new head Paediatrician at King County General, I will be your baby's primary care giver once he or she is born if you already haven't picked one, but I'm hopin' I've got the gig!" He says flashing his million-dollar smile, she was almost blinded.

Beth rubs her knuckles over her eyes and blinks rapidly opening them. She was expecting a woman doctor or a little cute old man like her family's Paediatrician whose specialised in paediatrics for more years than she's been alive not someone who looks like him, who looked like he should be on primetime TV.

 _OMG!_

She remained sitting perched on the bed in complete shock and surprise, surprised that _he_ was the Paediatrician and possibly _her_ unborn child's Paediatrician.

 _Maggie's not gonna believe me when I tell her!_

When Dr Negan holds out his hand, Beth hesitates a little before lifting her hand and when she does, he takes hold firmly and shakes it very, very slowwwwly.

"Beth Greene." She introduces herself.

Upon hearing her name, Dr Negan's cheeky smile broadens "Beth," he repeats "such a pretty name for an even pretty lady!"

Beth's cheeks blush not knowing how to respond to that compliment and when it felt like they were shaking hands longer than they should be, she takes her hand back and folds both into her lap.

"May I?" He asks gesturing beside her.

"Oh," Beth says suddenly taken aback, looking down at the space beside her and the chair right next him.

She wasn't sure if it would offend him if she was to say no and before she could politely offer him the empty chair, she watches him hop up onto the bed to sit right beside her. She looks to her side and then up at Dr Negan flabbergasted. Her ankles uncross and her legs dangle off the bed in disbelief as she cradles her stomach. If she moved up, she'd fall off the bed and if she tried to climb down, she couldn't climb down without help. Dr Negan didn't seem the slightest bit concerned that he was practically rubbing shoulders with her, if anything, he looked very comfortable and at home.

Beth's lips part, her eyes dart towards the door anticipating Rick to magically appear back from the cafeteria. She jolts back to attention when she hears Dr Negan let out a low whistle when his eyes sweep around the room.

"You could open up a florist in here!" He says astonished picking up the bouquet from the bed, inhaling the scent and then releasing a throaty _Hmmm_ before setting them down on the over-bed table next to him. She looks down when his knee bumps into hers and then she glances up over her shoulder at him when he doesn't move it.

"Um, Dr Negan, could you please mo-"

"Right Bethy, we have a lot to discuss," He interrupts smacking his hands together and Beth closes her mouth staring at him because that was her nickname her closest and most loved ones called her. She just sits watching his lips move but not fully listening to what he was saying, some important stuff but she just couldn't concentrate exactly what until he clears his throat.

"…so if there's anythin' worryin' you or heavily burdenin' your pretty little head, speak now before I start my spanish inquisition!" He jokes waiting patiently for her to speak as his eyes suddenly roam over her approvingly.

Beth lets out an awkward laugh in disbelief, she wasn't accustomed to a doctor like him, he couldn't possibly be flirting with her, could he? She looks down at her watermelon belly and back up at him as he twirls his pen around in one hand as he pulls out a little notepad from inside his coat with his other. His beepers go off simultaneously, he checks each and shoves them back from where they came giving her a smile as he does before he begins making notes. She tries to read his handwriting but it was in some shorthand so she gives up. A gorgeous looking nurse pops in with a sheet of paper, hands it over whispering he was needed for a consultation before she exits the room.

"Sure Sherry, my room in half an hour!" He answers without looking up as he reads the paper just handed to him.

She could see Dr Negan was a busy man and it was then she knew she was being totally ridiculous - it was her imagination and her need for some attention, some physical attention, she was thinking too much into everything. She felt like a foolish idiot and pushes all those thoughts aside because there was something that's been weighing heavily on her mind, she wanted his professional opinion as he had asked. She scoots back giving them a little space and looks him straight in the eyes when he gestures for her to speak.

"My birthing plan," She answers "I could blow at any given moment and I still haven't completely decided! Maggie, my sister decided by the end of her first trimester for homebirth and is sticking with her decision and here I am in my third and I'm none the wiser flipping back and forth!" She puffs frustrated, her body slouches "I'm worried of making the wrong decision!"

"Do you have a preference?" He asks shouldering her, regaining her attention when she was caught staring into space.

Hospital seems like the best option but she always wanted a homebirth at the farm. She, Maggie and Shawn were all born there and she wanted to continue that tradition but she wished Rick was present whilst this conversation was taking place. He wanted to be involved in everything that concerned the baby. Her brows crinkle wondering whether her mama was feeding Rick everything on the menu.

"Which are you deliberatin' over?" Negan enquiries noticing Beth struggling and looking towards the door, he follows her gaze but there was nobody there.

"Hospital and home." Beth answers rubbing her stomach "I really wanted to have the baby at my parent's house on the farm where it's familiar and comfortable but I'm not sure now anymore as things have been up and down with this one the last couple of weeks and yesterday was so scary, I just don't want to make the wrong decision and regret it later." She gives him a weak smile "Dr Negan, do you think I will be able to have a home birth?" Beth asks looking him straight in the eyes, she just wanted him to say yes.

"Well, from your medical notes of the past month that I have studied and as this is your first, I would recommend you should have a hospital birth." He advises and pauses when he sees Beth's face drop.

"Look," He sighs scratching his jaw seeing he just smashed her hopes "your baby's on the small side, your blood pressure and stress levels have been seriously high and you have mild iron-deficiency anaemia which isn't life threatening but I think it's not only in the best interest of your unborn child's but yours too that you think about giving birth in the hospital with a full team of trained medical expertise at hand to help you bring your baby girl into this world."

The loud noise of a metal spoon hitting the floor and spinning around until it stops makes Beth and Dr Negan look up to find a small crowd at the door. There was a long stretch of silence, Negan looks between Beth and the gawking crowd wondering why they were all standing there staring at them the way they were with their mouths and eyes wide open. Before he could ask them if they were lost, he winces covering his ears when the crowd of gaping people erupt practically shaking the room with their celebrations, the vases rattle against one another as they move along the surfaces.

Annette and Carl were bouncing up and down holding hands squealing in delight with Glenn joining into their huddle clapping his hands. Herschel had a proud look on his face, barking he told everyone so Beth was going to have a girl and Maggie took the opportunity to swipe the plate with the slice of chocolate cake from Rick's hand who was just standing there staring at Beth. Before he can react, everyone storms passed him and make their way towards Beth. Dr Negan jumps off the bed and out of the way. It was either that or be pushed back by the way they were all stampeding towards him and Beth. He realised it was Beth's family and a crazy bunch they were the way they were behaving. He backs out the room seeing Rick, finding out he was Beth's baby's father and realising he let slip the gender of the baby.

Beth looks through the gap of everyone around her to see Rick standing by the door with his hands up in front of him digesting this breaking piece of information. Amy had told her Rick secretly wished for a daughter and that he had been making a list of names in his little notebook and to find out his wish had come true, she was ecstatic because she too had always wanted a girl. She couldn't help getting a little chocked up watching Rick's hands reach up and cover his mouth in disbelief. For a moment he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out. She could see he was truly happy and deeply emotional.

When Rick removes his hands from his mouth and opens his watery eyes, they meet Beth's. They just hold one another's gaze and neither of them could stop the biggest smiles spreading over their faces. Before he can race over and take Beth into his arms, Maggie appears beside him.

"Congrats!" She says standing next to him and watching Beth the happiest she's seen her since finding out she was pregnant.

"Treat my sister like a queen and my niece like a princess or me and Glenn Jnr will come and kick your tight little ass 'til it's black and blue!" Maggie threatens. "Don't ever make either one of them girls cry or I'll shoot ya between the eyes, ya hear me Grimes?!" She warns seriously.

When Rick tears his eyes off Beth and everyone crowding and celebrating around her, he gives a side glance down at Maggie who was giving him a cold hard stare waiting for him to answer her. He could clearly see Maggie wasn't bluffing.

"You have my word." Rick promises looking deep into the narrowed sharp green spheres of Beth's older sister, they looked like they would pierce him regardless of his answer.

"Beth means everythin' to me. Life has no meanin' without her, I'm nothin' without her!" Rick says returning his attention back to Beth. "She's my everythin' and so is our child and I will love and protect them until my last breath so ya better get used to me around for a long time Maggie, I ain't goin' nowhere without Beth!"

Maggie runs her eyes over Rick's face to try and catch him out. She thought Beth was letting Rick off lightly for the way he neglected her in the past but Beth was madly in love with Rick and he seemed to love her too. All she can find in Rick Grimes' eyes is complete love and devotion and a plea for a second chance. She couldn't deny him a second chance and for Beth's happiness, she finally backs down. Letting out a resigned sigh, she nods taking a huge bite out of the cake and waddles off to join in the celebrations.

"Hi there little sis, I'm your big brother Carl!" Carl speaks to Beth's belly with a big smile plastered over his face "Can't wait for you to be with us soon, I promise to look after you and keep ya safe forever!"

Annette, Maggie and Beth share a gushing smile, it was the sweetest thing they heard and seen.

"And she's very lucky to have a big brother like you!" Annette smiles ruffling Carl's hair "Such a wise head on young shoulders." She sighs happily.

"I can't believe my little girls having a little girl of her own!" Annette says thick with emotion, she puts her arm around Beth and pulls her into her side. "I'm so happy for you Beth, a gorgeous baby on the way, Carl accepts you as a mother figure and Rick, Rick really adores you!" She beams resting her head against Beth's.

"Hate to admit it, Officer Friendly does and I really hope it all works out Bethy, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you and this little one!" Maggie rubs Beth's belly "And you!" she adds pulling Carl's nose making him laugh and feeling happy to be a part of the family.

Glenn chuckles and nudges Rick when he's still standing there staring at the women, knowing his friend wanted Beth all to himself at this very moment but was too much of a gentleman to interrupt mother, daughters and sisters "Congrats man, your wish came true – a girl!"

"Thanks!" Rick smiles shaking Glenn's extended hand, Glenn pulls Rick into a hug.

"We're like brothers and uncles to our kids now, we can hug it out!" Glenn laughs, it was so infectious and welcoming Rick joins him.

Herschel joins them too wanting a piece of the action "Congratulations son!" He claps Rick on the back "If your little girls anything like my Bethy, every day will be sunshine, rainbows and an adventure!" He says proudly.

"So, I have your permission?" Rick asks.

Herschel smiles "Yeah, you have my permission."

Rick returns Herschel's embrace, everything was falling into place. Andrea had also called him to let him know he could get some equity release from his mom's house which meant he could fix up his house and rent it out and they could move into the old Grimes Family home which he knew Beth had fallen in love with, he didn't think she would object but nonetheless, she had the last say. Rick was excited for the future and he couldn't wait.

* * *

To Guest regarding The Journey - once this story is wrapped up which is nearly coming to an end, I will update a chapter on The Journey.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to kathymoonstone, brinxb, Guest and Celeste Belle for reviewing on the last chapter.

Life is crazy mad right now! And there are not enough hours in the day anymore to write but I was determined to get this chapter up. I wrote this in a rush so forgive me if it comes across rushed. This chapter is 2 chapters rolled into 1. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: **Adult Content****

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

It was lunchtime when Rick and Beth sat down with Rosita and Dr Negan, the latter had called for an emergency meeting for the four of them to discuss Beth's healthcare, everything that needed to be discussed and be put in place.

Rick had sat quietly beside Beth listening to all the facts being laid out before them. He couldn't think about the prospect of something going wrong, something happening to the baby but even more so, he didn't think he could handle it if anything happened to Beth and felt more comfortable knowing there were doctors, teams of specialists at hand who could help her if something were to happen. With their advices and concerns over her and the baby's wellbeing, Rick appealed to Beth to listen to what they were saying and when it turned into three against one, she finally agreed to have the baby in hospital. Everyone was relieved and then the subject of a C-Section was mentioned.

Beth pushes back her chair and stands up "I'm havin' a natural birth!" She objects "I want to give birth to my baby!" She says adamantly, upset at Rosita for suggesting such a thing "She'll come out when she's good and ready and not a moment before!" She snapped turning around wanting to get out of the room but bumps straight into Rick.

"Sweetheart, it's safety measures we've gotta think about just in case!" Dr Negan says trying to placate Beth standing up at the same time as Rick had who had already taken Beth into his arms before he could, so he backs away running his hand through the back of his hair catching Rick staring at him with a confused scowl.

Beth's bottom lip wobbles not wanting to be bullied into a caesarean. She'd heard many stories how doctors were too quick to wheeling women into the operating theatres because they had to move patients along. Andrea had complained it had happened to her when she had her son and she's never been the same - the investigation was still on going. Beth didn't think she could handle any more setbacks; this pregnancy has taken up all her energy, it's been the hardest time of her life and she just deflates like a balloon into Rick's arms as tears stream down her face.

"Beth," Rick says softly hugging her, she clutches a fistful of his shirt shaking her head.

"Rick, I don't want to be cut open and have our baby yanked out!" She says because this had actually been on her mind, kept her up at night but now that the topic had been broached by someone else - it felt real and terrified the hell out of her. "She'll be so fragile and tiny and needin' so much attention and I won't be able to give her it because I'll be immobile for weeks recoverin' and missin' the most important time with her, I want to take care of her once she's born!" Beth stresses without taking a breath.

"Beth, baby it's just a precaution," Rick says rubbing soothing circles up and down her back "a C-Section will be as a last resort if either you or baby girl get into trouble or there's complications where you're gonna need assistance," He says softly into Beth's hair.

Feeling Beth's body stiffening, Rick holds her securely against him, rocking her gently until she calms down and unstiffens in his arms. She just buries her face into his chest taking light breathes. He loosens his grip but only slightly because he didn't want to crush the baby, who he prayed was oblivious to what was going on around her. When Beth was in pain or in distress, the baby seemed to sense it. He wanted his little girl to come out safe and sound without a care or worry like children should do. Watching Beth, the sweetest and kindest hearted woman he's ever known go through this, cuts him into pieces. He could easily breakdown with Beth but knew he couldn't because he needed to be the strong one, lift her up and support her before she fell into a dark depression which would slowly erode her and he didn't know if he could get her out of it if she ever fell victim to it.

"Rosita's delivered hundreds of babies, she knows what she'd talkin' about and she's just makin' us aware of the fact that there's a _possibility_ a caesarean might need to be performed because of your history. It's not guaranteed you're gonna need one but we need to brace ourselves just in case - and it's better to be prepared right?" He says calmingly squeezing the top half of her body against his.

Thinking without freaking out, Beth nods agreeing and catches Rosita looking down at her trainers sullenly. "I'm sorry Rosita!" She apologises "I didn't mean to lash out, I know your tryin' to help me and I must be the worst patient you've ever come across."

Rosita looks up thinking it wasn't right that Beth was going through this. She knew Beth wasn't the first woman to go through difficulties during pregnancy, react like she had and she wasn't going to be the last but Beth – she's one patient who's touched a nerve more than any. She's only known Beth a little over a year and they'd quickly clicked and became friends and it's probably the reason why it's more difficult and was affecting her more than any of her other patients. Today seriously felt like a shitty day watching Rick and Beth not knowing what the future held for them and she desperately hopes Beth's strong enough to give birth because if she wasn't, she'd have to deliver by C-Section. She had to think like a medical professional and not as a friend and she can see Beth has slowly come to terms with this too. She gives Beth a forgiving smile, she understood the stress and worries Beth was under, she had to make this as comfortable for Beth as she could.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst!" Comes out of Negan's mouth tactlessly.

Rick's eyes snap open, he turns his head sharply and glares at Negan. He throws him daggers, a look that could seriouly kill. He had just calmed Beth down and he didn't need anyone setting her off again. He averts his eyes and focuses back on Beth, lifts her chin up so she can look into his eyes when he brings them down next to hers. He whispers wiping the tear that had escaped her eye and zigzagged down her face. "Nothing's gonna happen to you or our baby, all this stress and worrying's gonna be worth it when you're holdin' her in your arms, lookin' into her little eyes as she wraps his fist around your finger!" He says positively cupping her hot wet cheek in his palm.

Beth holds onto Rick and gazes up into the rich oceans of his eyes. There was something about his eyes that gave her strength and she believed him. Feeling Rick's strength and his will, she leans into him giving her permission for a C-Section to be carried out if things didn't go according to plan. Relived, Rick folds her up in his arms, nods to Rosita before he rests his head down against Beth's as his lips press against the top of her head.

Rosita taking the hint begins to exit the room and has to grab Dr Negan's elbow and pull him out behind her. He seemed to have not taken the hint Rick and Beth needed to be left alone.

"Dontcha see she's got a big bump between her breasts and virgina!" Rosita hisses between gritted teeth noticing the lingering looks Negan had been giving Beth. "You're one of her doctors, there's no way you're gonna get anywhere near her the way I can see you want to!"

"I'm her baby's paediatrician!" He says bluntly seeing the look of disgust spreading over Rosita's face "but she's _hot as hell_!" He states taking a quick glance back at Beth "a hot MILTF!" He smirks enjoying watching Rosita's face get angrier and angrier the more he speaks.

Rosita couldn't believe how inappropriate and unprofessional Negan was behaving, her face twists disgusted at her colleague "Dontcha know who _he_ is?" she points into the room at Rick as to make a point but it was to no avail as Negan looks Rick up and down in his plaid shirt, jeans and boots, tilts his head narrowing his eyes.

"Nope, but he's one lucky son of a bitch to be bangin' that fine young piece of ass!" He confirms and remembering there was an age difference, his face spreads into a devilish smile "He's a dirty dog!" He smirks with envy knowing if he was in Rick's boots, he'd react exactly like Rick – suspicious, overprotective and ready to pounce at anyone who looked at his woman the way he was looking at her. "He gonna poke out my eyes for admirin' his little lady?"

Exasperated at Negan, Rosita looks around and snatches the newspaper up from the table and shoves it into Negan's chest before thundering off calling him an _"IDIOT"_ over her shoulder.

Negan chuckles watching Rosita cursing in Spanish. He presumes she's calling him horrible mean names, that if he was bothered, he'd be offended. He returns his attention to the newspaper. He hadn't had a spare moment to read it yet and seeming as he had ten minutes to burn until his next patient, he leans back against the wall and unfolds the paper. Almost immediately, his eyes widen surprised when he sees the front page with a glamorous picture of Rick and Beth dressed in black tie and cocktail dress at some charity fund raising evening he actually remembers attending himself in Atlanta, it was a charity event for the emergency services and then he realises why Rick was there.

"Senior Deputy Richard Grimes, 36-year-old favoured to be the future Sheriff of King County is engaged to be married to the stunning Miss Elizabeth Greene, 20-year-old university student studying to become a Meteorologist. This power couple are together raising Deputy Grimes's son from a former marriage with a baby of their own on the way. This family is a prime example of a loving and successful stepfamily. Turn to page 2 and 3 for exclusive coverage on the different types of families in the modern society," He reads aloud.

He turns to the feature article covering the two pages reading the exclusive interview of Rick and Beth as the faces of Stepfamilies on one quarter of the two pages. When he finishes the glowing article, he sees another recent picture of the sweet looking couple sitting together at the local diner sharing a sweet kiss and then another with them and a little boy at the town fair, who he can only assume is the son, Carl Grimes.

"Hmm, there's no mentions of the former Mrs Grimes?" He wonders folding the paper and tossing it back down onto the table.

* * *

When Lori steps out of the station, she lifts her hand up to shield her eyes when the afternoon sun blinds her. She had been charged but released on bail to appear in court in a few weeks' time. This was the ultimate humiliation, she was facing all this stigma because of Rick and that was because of Beth.

When Gloria appears beside her, she could feel her mom's eyes burning a deep hole into her. She could sense her mom wanted nothing more than to get out of there before somebody saw them and then give her a lecture.

She was hungover, hungry and needed to get home to take a shower. She was still reeling that Rick had let her get arrested in front of him and allowed her to be thrown in jail. To top it, Rick had taken Carl and she didn't know how she was going to get him back. She wanted to see him and she knew Rick wasn't going to let her and that just makes her angry. She clenches her fist and grits her teeth with a low growl.

"Don't even think about it lady!" Gloria warns grabbing Lori's arm and dragging her to the waiting car to take them home.

Just as they pass a bench, Lori does a double take. She wiggles out of Gloria's grasp and snatches the paper up. Her eyes stare at the front page picture and then her eyes race across the paper reading the article which makes her heart race and plummet when she reads that Rick and Beth are engaged. When she sees the family picture of Rick, Beth and Carl happily posing up - Lori screws up the paper and slams it down onto the ground kicking it and letting out a frustrated growl that echoes through the packed car park. Everyone stops to stare at her having a raging outburst. Gloria has to call her driver to help her get Lori out of there and into the car.

"She stole my husband and now my son!" Lori yells "I won't let her get away with it!" She promises as the driver manhandles Lori into the backseat "Let's see how she feels when I take the one thing that's the most important to her, see how she likes it!" she threatens when the driver slams the door shut.

Gloria calls her husband in a panic demanding he come home and to bring their family physician with him. Lori was out of control and needed sedating before she did something stupid.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to just go home? Rick suggests seeing the time was closer to dinnertime than lunchtime as he pulls into a parking space. "You could have a little nap and we can order takeout from that new Thai place you love and snuggle up and watch a movie?"

Beth turns her head smiling at Rick. He always fell asleep watching the rom-coms she picked, he tried hard to concentrate but he would be snoring within half an hour of the movie starting.

"I won't fall asleep!" He tuts rolling his eyes knowing exactly what she was smiling about.

Beth lets out a giggle and looks out her side of the window. Rick watches her when she just stares off into the distance up at the full moon.

After being discharged from the hospital, they went for a little drive and spent most of the afternoon resting down by the riverbank watching the little fishing boats sailing up and down and the families scattered all around with little children enjoying playing games and having picnics. He thought about him and Beth, Carl and the baby going there to spend the afternoon together as a family a couple of times a month. They discussed holidays they could take and not just in the US, maybe somewhere exotic or adventurous like a safari in Africa, the Buddhist temples in Sri Lanka, see the colours and taste the spices in India, see the Northern Lights in Iceland or simply the Grand Canyon like they discussed once before. They could borrow Dale's Winnebago and hit the road for a week. There was a whole world out there and one day, when they had saved enough money, he was going to take Beth travelling to all the places she wanted to visit. Life was short and he wanted to live every moment enjoying it with Beth, Carl and the baby.

Being Sheriff didn't seem so important anymore and he knew his dad wouldn't mind if he didn't bust his balls to take after him to be the county's Sheriff because what was important was family and he remembers his dad telling him that before he died. He had somehow forgotten long ago those wise advices whilst he was married to Lori - it was money, class and status with her. With Beth, she was a window to the world and what lay before them and he understands why she wants to work and travel around the world and teach the kids of the different places, people and cultures that are out there. And if there are people doing that every day, then maybe they could too.

Whilst Beth had taken a little nap, resting her head in his lap under the shade of a tree as they talked, he sat there watching her and the children playing and wasn't opposed to the idea of packing it all up and hitting the road for a year or two and Beth could pursue her dream of visiting the places she wanted to go and explore which were mapped out on the large wall of her old bedroom in her parent's house. He and Beth could school Carl or get an online teacher until they return and the baby would enjoy early life seeing the world.

He comes out of his deep thoughts when Beth unbuckles her seat belt. She was looking into the diner and sees her family in there. He knew she wanted to spend time with them and he wouldn't deny her anything. Rick reaches out and clutches her hand. The future scared him but excited him. He's never done anything like the things he's thinking about and that's all because of the woman sitting there beside him. Beth gives him a look, curious to know what was going on up in his mind. Before she could ask why his lips were twitching into a weird smile, her stomach grumbles.

"I think I could eat one whole side of the menu and maybe fit in a desert?" She smiles covering her belly embarrassed which earns a chuckle from Rick.

"C'mon, we'd better get you fed!" He hops out of his car, makes his way around Beth's side and helps her down. Beth starts to make her way to the diner, Rick takes her hand. She looks down at their joined hands smiling until her stomach lets out a louder whiney growl. She stops to stare down at her belly to see it vibrating. They look at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Beth says thumping Rick in the arm to stop still laughing herself. If Rick didn't stop, then she wouldn't stop and she knew she would pee herself.

Rick places his hand on her stomach and then he feels a big kick, he takes his hand back raising his brow "She's a stubborn little madam!" He says draping his arm around Beth's shoulder. Beth gladly snuggles into him as they walk the short distance into the diner.

Amy looks up from whizzing a milkshake, throws them a big flashing white teeth smile wanting to race over and join them but tells them to take a seat.

They make their way towards the nosiest table in the diner who make more noise seeing them shuffling around so they all fit snuggled together. Jim appears ready to take their orders.

"Well if it isn't the famous couple from the paper!" Jim announces and everyone around them clap and sing out their congratulations, a few of the guys come over and shake Rick's hand congratulating him and Beth as they both look on confused. And as quick as they'd appeared, they'd all disappeared returning back to their seats.

"What on earth was all that about?" Rick asks, eyes sweeping the room.

"Did you win on a scratch card?" Beth whispers to Rick remembering this happening to Dale and Irma and they'd had enough money to go and buy their famous Winnebago.

Rick shakes his head "Did you?" He asks.

Beth shakes her head no as she rubs her belly.

"Seriously Rick, I thought we were friends?" Glenn huffs in the seat opposite crossing his arms with his face turned up in the air.

"Glenn, it's been a really long 24 hours, please spit out whatever it is, I don't have the energy to play guessin' games!" Rick says leaning back in his seat.

Glenn pulls a newspaper out of nowhere and drops it onto the table in front of both Beth and Rick. Rick picks it up, his and Beth's eyes skim the front page and then they see their picture and then they see the little writing below it.

"Oh my days! Tara actually put down we're engaged!" Beth half laughs, flips the page over and reads the article with an enormous smile. She blushes when she sees the picture of her and Rick sharing a kiss. Just as she looks up at Rick, he looks back at her.

Rick contemplates just doing it now but it wasn't how he imagined proposing to Beth in the middle of a busy diner and the ring was at the jewellers being resized and polished. He knew how he was going to propose and it wasn't going to be in front of a crowd because if Beth said no, he didn't want an audience to witness him falling smack bang on his face.

"Oh that Tara!" Amy comes over "Only the other day, she mistook my Bengal for a Leopard! I had Animal Control at my door ready to dart Fred in the butt with emergency services on their way!"

Everyone who knows eccentric and exuberant Tara, burst out laughing.

"So, you're _not_ engaged?"

Everyone turns to Carl sitting next to Annette with a sad long look on his face. Both Rick and Beth stutter whilst looking between everyone and themselves.

"Well done Glenn!" Maggie elbows Glenn in the ribs as she chews on a chicken drumstick.

"Sorry!" Glenn apologies rubbing his sore ribs.

Annette jumps in seeing Beth and Rick struggling. She wanted to bang the two of their heads together. Everyone could see they loved each other.

"When they get engaged, you'll be the first one to know and don't worry honey, it won't be long, just keep practicin' your surprised face like me!" She whispers and pulls a surprised face which makes Carl cover his eyes laughing. Annette takes a second to throw Beth and Rick a look telling them not to worry.

"So, what'll it be?" Jim asks, patting Rick on the back knowing sometimes Tara's head runs away from her.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries and Beth'll have the whole left side of the menu and a large slice of your famous Godfather dessert!"

"I was kidding!" Beth pouts and begins to throw a few blows which Rick successfully dodges holding up his hands blocking them making Beth laugh when she tries hard not to. Carl was sitting on his knees sipping his milkshake through a straw giggling as he watches his dad and Beth.

"They're so gonna get married!" Glenn tells Carl.

"I know, I just wish my dad wouldn't be so scared, if he doesn't do it, I'll ask Beth for him!" Carl decides.

Herschel lets out a chuckle at that and would love to be a fly on the wall if and when that happened.

"If Bethy's having the whole of the left side, then I want the whole right side and I want Mama's Vanilla and Chocolate Marble Cake with Sticky Toffee Ice-cream!" She announces handing her menu back to Jim.

"Now Mags, remember what the doctor said!" Glenn stops Jim.

"I'm pregnant and I want the whole of the right side of the menu and Mama's Vanilla and Chocolate Marble Cake with Sticky Toffee Ice-cream – I'm eatin' for two!" She asserts leaning back and rubbing her belly.

"More like twenty!"

Everyone looks over at the counter when they see a man with a cowboy hat sitting on a stool. He had a very strong southern accent. When he tips his hat up - Beth, Maggie and Annette let out shrieks getting up. Rick and Glenn are up helping their significant other out of the seating area as Annette had already rushed over with Shawn catching her in a big hug where he lifts her up off of the floor. When he puts her down, he reaches out moving his hands between Beth and Maggie seeing their pregnant bellies.

"Girls, don't be alarmed!" He says seriously "but you've put on weight, 129lbs or so I'd say!"

"Bethy, I'll hold him down whilst you punch him in the face!" Maggie says lifting her sleeves up.

"I was joking!" Shawn pulls them both into him and they pull his ears and give him Chinese burns on his arms and they finally laugh and hug.

"Everything's okay now, Uncle Shawn's here!" He says loudly down to both Beth and Maggie's bellies making them both roll their eyes.

"Seriously you two, I can't wait for these two bambinos arrive!" He says thick with emotion now.

Beth does what she always does, latches onto Shawn and hugs him tightly, Maggie bumps Shawn's fist and the three of them get lost in catching up.

"I'm guessin' the mysterious guy with the piercin' blue eyes who keeps perving over here is your beau?" Shawn whispers to Beth "Ya gonna introduce me to him or ya gonna wait til your kids graduate from college?"

"I've missed you so much you big baboon!" Beth beams taking his arm and wrapping it around her neck as she leads the way to introduce him to her one and only beau, Rick Grimes.

* * *

"Beth, you've gotta take your clothes off!" Rick says watching Beth crawl onto their bed fully dressed and flopping down onto her side.

"I just need a minute!" She yawns softly into the pillows.

Rick can see Beth was tired. He thinks for a moment and steps out the room in search of Maggie but thankfully finds Annette.

"What's wrong honey?" Annette asks coming up the landing with a look of concern.

When Rick looks back over his shoulder, Annette glances passed him and into the bedroom to see Beth laying down on the bed. She smiles understandingly.

"I'll put Maggie in with me and Herschel can take one of the sofa-beds or share the blow-up mattress with Shawn." She announces.

There wasn't going to be any slumber parties tonight. Beth needed complete rest and Rick needed it too. But more importantly, Annette knew it would be cruel to keep Beth and Rick separated after everything they'd been through the night before, she knew they needed to be together tonight. Seeing the look of gratitude on Rick's face, she rubs his arm before he could voice his appreciation and goes off to organise the new sleeping arrangements. She knew Herschel wasn't going to be pleased about sleeping on the sofa-bed with her all the way up in the guest-room but it was going to be for one night.

Rick looks in on Carl. He was in his Superman PJ's and already fast asleep. He tucks the covers up, kisses his head and switches the light off as he backs out the room. Hearing light laughter from downstairs, Rick makes his way back to his and Beth's room and shuts the door behind him. He stops at the foot of the bed to see Beth curled up and with her eyes closed.

"Beth?" Rick calls softly and Beth just lets out a hum hugging her pillow and burying her face further into it.

Rick slips off her daisy peep-toe sandals and drops them onto the floor. He kicks off his boots and socks and crawls up the bed until he was carefully laying on Beth's body, nuzzling into her shoulder and neck.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we need to get you out of this dress and into your nighty," He mumbles into her ear.

"A few more minutes!" She pleads smiling when she feels Rick's body pressing up behind hers, his hand moving up and down her arms to wrap around her waist as his lips brush over her shoulders, neck and cheeks dropping little kisses as he does. She can feel Rick's smile against her skin as his warm breath hits her neck. She stretches her neck allowing him to kiss as much of her flash as he can reach.

When Beth lets out a sigh, she snuggles back into Rick with her bottom pushing into his crouch. She feels his blatant arousal. Her eyes snap open and for a moment she pauses feeling him getting harder and pushing into her. Her body betrays her when she pushes and wiggles back against him and that makes Rick's breath catch in his throat. When Beth nudges back once more, it arouses a deep and throaty moan escaping from his lips into her neck.

Rick suddenly tears his lips off of Beth's skin and pulls his hips away from her behind, knowing where this was all leading to. If he didn't stop now, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He was a man after all, he had needs and urges and his manliness was hard and heavy and ready for Beth but he thought she wasn't ready for him, he couldn't take advantage of her. He wanted Beth so much but he knew he needed to be patient and give her that time she had requested.

"Rick?" Beth calls above a whisper.

When his breathing evens out and he tries to forget the heavy throbbing between his legs, Rick edges up a little to look down the side of Beth's face.

Beth was clutching her pillow - shy, confused and disappointed thinking maybe Rick had changed his mind now that they were in this position. Maybe seeing her as pregnant as she was now, turns him off.

"What is it Beth?" He asks trying to hide the desire in his voice.

"Don't you want me?" She stutters feeling suddenly foolish and embarrassed at herself when Rick doesn't touch her.

Rick almost lets out a laugh. Didn't he want her? she was asking him this question. And then he sees the look of rejection spreading across Beth's face. His hand moves on its own accord. It snakes across her body, fingers unbutton the top half of her dress to slip inside and under her bra to cup her left breast. Beth gasps arching her back allowing Rick to rub, caress and squeeze her.

"Isn't it oblivious how much I want you!" Rick groans into her collarbone resuming his position of his body flush up behind hers, he nuzzles her ear "Question is, do you want me?"

Beth turns her face to catch Rick waiting for her to answer him, his eyes were dark and intense when her eyes land on his.

"Rick, there's not been a day when I haven't!" Beth says honestly as her eyes begin to well up remembering telling him she wanted them to have a break back at the lake on the farm "I've hated us bein' distant with each other, I've hated bein' distant from you, and I drove you away in the end when you tried," She gulps blinking away the blotches of wetness from her eyes.

Rick looks at Beth adoringly, "I love you Elizabeth Greene, don't you know?" He asks with that gorgeous smile of his.

Lying flat on her back, wrapping her arms around Rick's neck to stare up into his deep blue eyes "I love you too Rick!" She replies smiling a shy smile up at him.

Rick leans down against Beth, capturing her lips and they were kissing passionately. Small moans of pleasure were coming from Beth. Rick grasps her bottom tightly up into him as he pushes himself down into Beth's heat and she whimpers against his mouth whilst he grins taking a quick look at Beth's closed eyes. His body craved more from Beth's body and the fabric of their clothes was all that stood in their way.

Kissing and murmuring sweet endearments, they start to remove each other's clothing. Once Beth lays splayed back naked on the bed beneath him, Rick's eyes travel the full length of her body and all he can think is how beautiful she is. He appreciates every inch of her curves, her body had changed and he couldn't say there was anything he disliked, only his desire for her had increased.

"You're so beautiful!" He murmurs snaking an arm under her body and lowering himself down gently so he doesn't crush her belly.

Beth can feel Rick's hard erection pressing against her thigh and she just wanted him inside her. He had always made her feel like she was beautiful but today under his penetrating gaze, she felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She's never felt more desirable or desired than she felt right now.

"I want you so much!" He mumbles into her collarbone.

"I want you too!" Beth sighs.

Grasping the back of Rick's head as his mouth trails down, he reaches the curves of her breasts. He stops to admire them. They were much fuller and rounder than he knows them to be. He had thought they were the prettiest he ever laid his eyes on but now they were just breathtakingly gorgeous. He places a kiss between her chest and leans down and takes a pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue swipes and licks which makes Beth arch her back and gasp with pleasure as he moves to her other breast, his hand cupping and squeezing at the same time whilst alternating.

Beth felt dizzy but in a good way and she wanted Rick to feel the same way she did. Her fingers run slowly down Rick's chest, his hardened abs towards his stomach and beyond. Rick groaned when he feels Beth's hand wrap around him tightly and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulls out of Beth's grasp, edges back to the foot of the bed taking Beth slowly down with him. He trails wet kisses down her body as he slips down onto the carpeted floor kneeling on his knees, his hands running up and down Beth's thighs getting her ready. He can see she was suddenly wet with arousal. As his eye connect with Beth's, he runs his mouth down from under her belly all the way to between her thighs. He kisses the most delicate and sensitive part of Beth's body making her gasp loudly, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as she moans, moans of pleasure. A grinning smile plays on Rick's lips knowing how much Beth liked it when he loved her like this. The first time he went down on her, she had been so shy and nervous but once he worked his magic, it drove her crazy and she couldn't get enough. Beth's fingers were curling in his hair, tugging every so often enjoying the sensation she was experiencing after such a long time. She moves her hips and squirms when Rick works her to completion. She bucks and cries out his name when an intense orgasm rips right through her body leaving her breathless and panting, gasping for air.

"Oh Rick!" She pants trying to catch her breath seeing stars

Rick moves back up, his chin suddenly settles on Beth's shoulder watching her recover. She reaches out and strokes his face as a small smile tugs at her mouth. He leans close and kisses her deeply as his hand caresses her hips. Beth takes his face into her hands and her mouth locks with his greedily, their tongues plunging deeply and sweetly against one another. She begins to adjust herself beneath Rick. Thinking maybe he was hurting her with his body weight, Rick breaks away and looks into Beth's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

Beth sees Rick contemplating whether to stop there and seeing he didn't want to but would if she said so - she wraps her arms around his neck and lifts a leg up and around his hips allowing him to fall into opening.

"I will be once you finish what you started!" She says looking up at him with a devilish grin no longer exhausted.

Seeing Beth's cheeks rise into a smile, Rick's mouth lands back on hers as he scoots back and hovers over her. Balancing himself on his knees, leaning forward, he wraps his arms around her body as he enters her ever so slowly. It was the sweetest torture either had experienced but it had always been like this when they went at their own leisurely pace.

Beth lays there with closed eyes, feeling herself being completely filled by Rick. He lets out a breath when he becomes seated snuggly inside of Beth. She lays there adjusting to him, it had been a while but she was content and even more so as Rick begins moving in and out of her at a gentle pace. She forgot how lovemaking could be so gentle and tender and then wild and passionate. Rick was taking his sweet time with her, enjoying that they were in no hurry. He stops every so often and kisses her wanting them to last forever. When the intensity within their bodies begins to build, Rick begins to rock his hips faster and then a little deeper and then a little harder when Beth begs him to. Still being mindful as to not to hurt her, he grants Beth her wishes and he knows exactly what she wants. They move together at a perfect rhythm in sync with each other. Her moans of pleasure fill Rick's ears and fuel him on to finally lose his rhythm and pace, he grabs Beth's thighs and lifts her up a little as he increases his speed hitting that perfect spot and the most intense sensation explodes in each of their bodies at coming together. Rick groans burying his face into Beth's neck whimpering her name as Beth cries out his too forgetting themselves as they get lost in the moment, forgetting they had a house full of people.

They lay there tangled up and unable to move. When Rick finally slips out, he flops onto his back beside Beth, catching his breath and reaching for her. Beth scoots over and snuggles into him, resting her head on his chest as his arm wraps around her. She can feel Rick's smile against her skin, his breath hitting the top of her face. She felt soft and heavy with sleep as Rick kisses her forehead as he pulls the covers over them. Before sleep takes her, Beth whispers "I love you too!"

* * *

 **A/N - I have two endings and I'm trying to figure out which one it will be!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, Celeste Belle and Kathymoonstone for reviewing on the last chapter.

 **This is just a little fun, sexy, fluffy chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Rick splashes cold water over his face and dabs it down with a towel. Today was the first day of the rest of his life, he was going to start living it and not just trying to survive in it. He was ditching the overgrowing facial hair in favour of his iconic smooth clean cut image. Already, he felt and looked years younger. The weight bearing down on his shoulders had somewhat lifted. For the first time in a very long time, he was optimistic about the future and keen to embrace it. He couldn't wait to become a father for the second time and god willing, a husband.

The woman he loves is only a couple of feet away in the shower behind him, humming along happily with the radio. Last night they made love and again this morning. It started off, waking up snuggling and stealing kisses and he was only more than willing to submit to Beth when she climbed on top and straddled him. She was shy at first running her hands over his abdomen but then her confidence grew when she saw the look in his eyes, he was just as eager as she was and turned on that she had initiated sex. She felt him coming alive beneath her and it didn't take long before moans of pleasure were bouncing off the walls. Her boldness and control was evident in the way she moved, she was in the driving seat and for the life of him, he couldn't keep his hands and eyes off of her. He was obsessed and addicted to her.

Watching the outline of Beth's figure moving behind the frosted glass in the mirror, Rick tugs off his boxers and discards them on top of Beth's nighty. As he slides the glass door open, a puff of steam escapes hitting his face and Beth's body becomes invisible. He climbs into the tray and slides the door shut behind him. You could fit half a dozen bodies in here and looking through the hazy mist, he stops short at what he sees. From behind, Beth doesn't look pregnant, she was petite and toned and her little bottom was round, pert and peachy. He wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted to push her up against the tiled wall and have his wicked way with her. When Beth reaches over to turn the water on at full blast, his eyes catch the curve of her fuller breasts and the obvious bump beneath them. He can't take his eyes off of her, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Needing to be skin on skin and touching her body, Rick slips in behind Beth, wrapping his arms around her hips and cradling her belly as he kisses her behind her ear. A small smile tugs at Beth's mouth and before she can speak, a little gasp escapes her lips when Rick's finger parts her folds and slips in.

"Good Morning." Rick greets throatily, planting a tender kiss on her shoulder, her neck and then her cheek.

"Gooow…mmmmahhh!" Beth mumbles which turns into a soft moan in reply, leaning into Rick's body to steady herself from slipping. She holds onto Rick's arm as the water showers down over them.

Rick runs his mouth over Beth's cheek, peppering kisses up and down as he watches her eyes roll back, getting lost in blissful heaven.

Her head was titled to the side against his chest, eyes closed shut with her mouth parted open. Her chest was heaving up and down as little short, sharp breathes come out unevenly at the sensation of Rick's finger moving inside of her at a steady pace. Beth feels Rick's cheek rise against hers, he was smiling and when her eyes flutter open, she catches him watching her, smiling a grin. The iris of his eyes were a darker shade of blue than normal, pupils blown, laced with lust and affection. Holding his gaze, she feels Rick's hand snaking up to cup her breast and fondle them whilst he slips in a second finger and dips them further in and out at a relentless pace, now rubbing at her g-spot. "Oh my," she pants which turns into a high pitched shriek of "Rick!" when he repeatedly rubs that delicious spot over and over and that was ultimately her undoing. Her body no longer able to stand it, she throws her head back as her body stiffens. Everything goes fuzzy as she cries out loudly, the gushing of the water drowns her out except to Rick's ear. Her legs begin to buckle beneath her but Rick holds her up against him as he pulls his fingers out and pumps himself roughly until he finally comes all over her back with a growl.

Beth giggles covering her mouth once she catches her breathe and thankful to be in the shower this time round with the mess they'd just made.

"It definitely has started off as a good morning!" She finally gets to say closing her eyes, looking up and letting the water shower over her face.

"Best I've had in months!" Rick states in a gravelly tone kissing Beth's forehead making her blush at his double meaning. "I'm livin' for these good mornings!" He adds hintingly curling his body around her which just makes Beth's blush, blush crimson red. She sighs cosying back into him as her heart dances like it's never danced before.

When she can think straight, a sly grin spreads across her face, it felt like old times when they first started dating, teasing and flirting relentlessly and neither couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was going through a similar phase in pregnancy but her libido was sky high, she needed a lot of tender, love and care and sexual satisfaction and asking him directly wasn't fun, this was fun seeing and hearing Rick's reaction to her command not a demand.

"I'm countin' on good afternoons, good evenings and good nights and are you awake because I need you to make me feel good!" She replies back with a sly smirk now, seeing the power she has over Rick, he just hums throatily into her neck and breaks away surprised when the mechanics of his brain catches up.

"It all sounds good to me!" He responds smiling a huge smile understanding what Beth meant "But in front of family and friends, we're gonna need a code word!" He jokes spanking Beth's bottom for putting naughty thoughts into his head.

"Crumpets!" Beth squeals laughing and swatting Rick's naughty hand.

"…crumpets it is!" He chuckles at their secret sex code, not sure whether anyone will catch on to what they were getting up to. Maybe, one person who'd catch on is Shane because that womanizer had a code book of his own.

"How will I know it's not the other crumpets you want?" He asks shaking away the laugh coming out as he leans forward and adjusts the temperature of the water, it was far too hot after their little shenanigans, they needed cooling down.

"Oh, you'll definitely know!" Beth says frankly, turning around in Rick's arms with a devilish smile. Her hands slide up from his navel, past his chest to drape around his neck, she gives him a little playful wink.

Rick missed this sassy, playful and confident Beth, he wraps his arms around her back, pulls her close as his mouth land hard on hers and they spend the next few minutes exchanging kisses, hands caressing each other's bodies, enjoying the glistening feeling of their wet bodies moving together.

"I love you so much!" Rick murmurs pressing his nose against Beth's and looking deep into her round eyes "I'm never gonna let you go!" He promises pressing a kiss to her lips sealing his declaration.

Before Beth could get misty eyed, Rick grabs a bottle of her favourite Soap and Glory shampoo, squeezes a generous amount into the palm of his hand and starts running his fingers through her hair. The bubbles foam up on her head as Rick continues to deeply massage her scalp. Beth closes her eyes enjoying the head massage she was receiving, she missed this. She missed how Rick was patient and how he slowly washed the foam out of her hair and gathered it up and put it up into a messy bun on top of her head. He grabbed the pink shower body wash scrunchie and used some shower gel and began lathering her body up nicely and when he gets to her back getting the areas she can't reach, she sighs and let out a little appreciative moan. He leans in letting out a little laugh as he kisses her cheek before he squats down and washes the lower half of her body.

"I could get used to this!" She giggled up into the spray of warm water washing the foams off her body as Rick cleans every inch of her body.

"So could I do!" He says, teasing his hands up her legs, thighs and hips as he stands up behind her and envelopes her into his arms after he places the scrunchie to hang off the little plastic hook "I could stay in here with you like this forever!" He grins as one of his hands snakes up and caresses her breast, he leans his face in and kisses her collarbone.

"Oh, that feels good!" Beth purrs making Rick laugh.

"Later tonight, crumpets!" He whispers seductively into Beth's ear and all she could do was nod her head vigorously, she bursts out laughing unable to keep the giggles coming out of her, she turns around and helps Rick wash his hair and body.

Rick grabs a towel and towels Beth down and then wraps it around her body.

Once Rick helps Beth out of the shower, they go back into the bedroom and start getting dressed. Beth lets Rick help massage the lotion over her body especially when he insisted. He takes a seat on the stool and massages deep into her hips and her stomach where her skin was tight and stretching. The baby was confirmed to be small and he wasn't sure how much more Beth's skin could stretch out. For a moment, he just runs his eyes over Beth's bump. She wasn't really as big as Beth assumes she is, but understands that she wasn't used to so much extra weight to her petite frame. When he feels movement in Beth's belly, he leans forward and drops a kiss to her stomach.

Beth slowly dresses into a pair of shorts and loose top as Rick quickly pulls on clean clothes hanging from the wardrobe wondering who had ironed all his jeans, shirts and t-shirts. He doesn't think for long as he rips off the bedding and puts on a new set, he gathers them up and deposit them into the laundry hamper by the door. When he turns around, Beth was laying down on the bed like a starfish.

"Baby, what are you doin'?" Rick asks holding his hips above her.

"Exhausted!" She puffs out arms sprawled out above her head, lifting them up and they drop back down with a bounce "I could just fall back to sleep for another hour or two!" She sighs up at Rick.

He feels terrible now for keeping Beth up and exhausting her, he was just so happy and thrilled and now that he sees Beth's eyes fighting to stay opened, he leans over and kisses the side of her head.

"Sweetheart rest, I'm gonna check in on Carl and help your mom with breakfast, I know she's the one who did our laundry and ran a duster and vacuum over the place!"

"Yup, that's momma!" Beth scoffs "Nothin' stops momma from chores and cooking!" She says closing her eyes as Rick covers her up with a throw. "You want me to bring you up some breakfast?"

Beth thinks for a moment but shakes her head slowly, she just wanted to sleep.

"Love you." She whispers.

"Love you too!" Rick whispers back, dropping a final kiss to her head before backing out the room, catching Carl from running in and waking Beth. Rick throws Carl over his shoulder and carries him in down the stairs.

Beth curls onto her side, listening to Rick and Carl talking. Once their voices can no longer be heard, she snuggles deeper into her pillow dreaming about babies, baking cakes, cooking delicious meals and taking care of Rick after a long day at work. She knows Rick would object but she honestly didn't mind putting her career on the backburner to raise a family with him and help him with his dream of becoming Sheriff.

* * *

Carl and Rick part ways at the bottom of the stairs. Carl runs into the lounge and climbs up onto the couch unknowing sitting on Glenn asleep stretched out long on the sofa. He grabs the remote and switches the TV on to watch cartoons. Glenn lets out a groan when the theme tune to Sponge Bob Square Pants plays out with Carl singing along and bouncing up and down on him.

"CARRRRRL!"

"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!" Carl sings even louder which earns everyone a shush from Herschel on the blow-up mattress.

Rick steps out to see no paper on his welcome mat outside his front door. He looks out across his front yard to over the street to see his neighbours all had theirs ready and waiting to be picked up and taken in. His bottle of milk wasn't in the little metal basket like it is every morning. He was too happy to go investigate to find out where his paper and milk had disappeared off to or call up the newsagents to get the delivery boy to run a paper and milk over. He decides once Beth was up, after breakfast, they'd go for a little walk to the store. Shutting the door, he makes his way towards the kitchen whistling a happy tune as he goes.

"So Deputy Rick, tell me when was it you became infatuated with my baby sister, that ya slipped up and got her knocked up without marrying her and still living in sin?" He asks.

Rick stops in his tracks, turn his head towards the dinning table to see the front and back pages of his newspaper. It slips down to reveal Beth's big brother Shawn Greene staring at him with a stern looking face, waiting for an answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and the comments on the last chapter. This is a short chapter Shawn/Rick and Beth.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Rick enters his dining room holding Shawn's firm gaze. He pulls back a chair, steps around it and lowers himself into the seat without breaking eye contact. If he thought Maggie was intrusive and intimidating, she had nothing on Shawn Greene.

He doesn't see the sweet and loving Shawn that Beth has so often talked about. The Shawn sitting before him looked like he wanted to gnaw off his face and snap him in half. His silence was shockingly unhinging and if looks could kill, Rick reckoned he'd be sprawled out unconscious on his dining room table with that deadly glare he was now receiving. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use any self-defence moves on Beth's brother to deflect any hostility if it was to come his way.

With a tightened jaw, Shawn folds the paper in half and tosses it to the side. He reaches for the milk, pours a glass and slides it over. Rick's quick hand catches it before it flew off and smashes on the ground. They both grip hold of their glasses and continue to stare at each another.

Shawn's the first to break the silence.

"You planning on marrying my sister or she not good enough to take your name?" He asks bluntly and bitterly, clenching and unclenching his glass. It wasn't the way it was meant to come out, but that's how it did and he couldn't take it back.

Rick's head tilts, narrowing his eyes but never once blinking. After everything that's happened, he thought nothing and nobody could come along and dampen his spirits. Until now. To say he was disappointed or upset at Shawn's venomous attitude was an understatement, his patience wearing thin, it was taking everything in him not to strike back at the blatant provocation to start something. He didn't want anything or anyone to come between him and Beth. They'd resolved their issues and reconciled their relationship, they'd been through so much - Beth had been through enough and because of that reason, he bites his tongue and answers Shawn's question and lets this attitude slide only because of Beth. For Beth, he tells himself.

"Yes, I plan to marry Beth. If Beth'll have me."

It was what Shawn had wanted Rick to say, anything else, he would have jumped over the table and beaten him senseless.

But for some reason sitting there, he wasn't satisfied with Rick's answer and he wasn't okay with Rick doing the right thing for the sake of doing the right thing. He wanted concrete confirmation that Rick honestly wanted to marry Beth because he is in love with her, not because he felt compelled to marrying her because of the pregnancy.

There was sudden trepidation by Shawn that heartbreak would ensue if Rick didn't reciprocate Beth's feelings. It was Beth's heart he couldn't bear to see break, and wanted to make sure it wouldn't. He knows Beth is in love with Rick, he reckons he's known even before she did - it was always evident in their phone calls and messages and more so because he's seen the way Beth looks at Rick, it's the way their mother looks at their father.

"Do you love her?"

Just like Shawn's glare, Rick's had wavered when he sees worry creep over Shawn's face and hears it in his voice. He understood. Shawn didn't loathe him. He was a concerned brother looking out for his sister and her wellbeing.

"I do. With all my heart, I love her. Nothing would make me happier than to share the rest of my life with Beth, all that is mine is hers." Rick declares sincerely. The aggravation, hardness from Rick's face evaporates to his calm and collected self.

Shawn searches Rick's face and eyes for any signs of dishonesty and he finds none. Before he can apologise for his behaviour, they both look up over at the stairs when they hear the wooden floors creaking. When they see a pair of legs descending the last of the steps, they see it was Beth and she was talking to her belly.

"Nearly didn't make it! It would've been real nasty if I hadn't so between us girls, let's make a schedule when mommy's sleeping - there will be no peeing!"

Rick lost count the number of times Beth woke up in the night to use the bathroom. It wouldn't much longer and she could rest through the nights, he hopes. He decides he'll have to make more of an effort with the night time feeds, so a breast pump is on the shopping list to be purchased and one of those masks for when he has to change those number two's. If his little girl is anything like Carl when he was a baby, he'd need a mask for sure.

"Hey!" Beth greets cheerfully when she spots the two of them sitting together. She makes her way over with a spring in her step and as she approaches, she looks between the two of them and felt like she may have interrupted something serious.

"Everything okay?" She asks with concern, kissing Shawn on the cheek and then going over to Rick who reaches out and wraps his arms around her hips as she drapes her arms around his neck, waiting for an answer.

"Everything's great," Rick says pulling Beth closer so she ends up slipping into his lap and sitting there, he gives her a sweet peck on her lips and her face lights up just as Rick's eyes do "It jus' got a whole lot greater!" He smiles watching Beth, it had been a long time since he'd seen her like this and he really missed these little sweet moments and forgetting Shawn was sitting there watching them, he kisses Beth's neck.

Shawn coughs to remind them he was still there and Rick pulls away as Beth's cheeks blush red.

"So, tell me what you guys have been talkin' about?" Beth asks playing with the ends of Rick's hair.

"We've been gettin' better acquainted." Rick explains which makes Beth's smile broaden.

"Really?" She asks turning her smiling face to Shawn who nods in reply.

"Yes ma'am," Rick drawls "we're sharin' stories." A smile plays on Rick's lips now as he looks to Shawn who understands, it was always fun getting Beth all riled up, her reactions were priceless and she was so cute.

"Stories, I love stories, which ones?" She asks cosying back into Rick's chest and getting comfortable on his lap as he massages her stomach, she loved Shawn's stories and she wanted to hear his new ones.

"Stories about you Bethy!" Shawn interjects smirking.

"About me?" Beth asks pulling a face now "What stories?" She looks between the two who were leant back resting in their seats smiling.

"Oh," Shawn shrugs "there's so many!"

"So many?" Rick asks intrigued, his eyes twinkle when Beth looks back at him.

"Beth could never say no to a gobstopper and that too in church!" Shawn begins "She sucked on a little lime gobstopper the whole service and when she went up to sing her solo, all everyone could focus on were her green lips and tongue as she belted out This Little Light of Mine."

Beth sighs with relief, it wasn't one of her most embarrassing stories, it was a silly one but not as silly as the other trillion ones.

"Oh, there was this one time!" Shawn pipes up giving a little laugh, "Beth wanted to really impress this guy to get his attention,"

"Did she now?" Rick's eyes twinkle mischievously as he watches Beth's face trying to figure out which guy and what she did.

He wonders how many admirers and boyfriends Beth had prior to meeting him. He wonders what she did to impress these guys because she's impressed him in many ways. He hopes they never got impressed the same ways he did.

"She certainly did, she certainly got his attention," Shawn pauses with a smirk which makes Beth glares at him.

"There's this hotspot where all the teens went to hang out and swim. She put on an ill fitted bikini and dived into the lake, when she came up for air, her bi-"

Beth gasps realising which story this was; it was the one where she borrowed one of Maggie's bikinis without asking. It was far too big and when she came bursting out of the water after having dived in, everyone saw more than they bargained for. They all saw her breasts because the bikini top had come undone and floated away. Beth sees it, grabs Rick's full glass of milk and chucks it at Shawn's face before he could finish his sentence.

Rick looks on wide eyed watching milk drip down Shawn's face to form a puddle on the table and then looks at Beth in disbelief not knowing whether to laugh or get up and hand Shawn a towel. When Shawn continues to reveal embarrassing stories, Beth is up and chasing Shawn around the table with a fork. Rick is hot on Beth's heels and is used as a shield by Shawn when he's backed into a corner by a very riled up pregnant Beth.

* * *

A/N: I have halved this chapter as the last half needs to be changed slightly.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and the comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics

* * *

 **You, Me, We are Family**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

"Now boys," Annette says taking a look around the fully equipped kitchen "Whilst the girls have an afternoon nap, we'll prepare dinner – any suggestions?" She asks opening Rick's fridge-freezer. They all gather around Annette and peer in to see what they had to work with.

"Owww, lamb shanks!" Glenn beams, picking the cellophane wrapped shanks up. "Slowly braised in a thick gravy on a bed of creamy mash with honey glazed baby carrots and green beans on the side!" He hums imagining the final dish once it was made.

Both Shawn and Rick turn to stare at Glenn, brows raised and lips twitched up into smirks. A funny noise comes out of Shawn until Annette nudges him to be quiet.

Glenn looked a little embarrassed being caught getting enthusiastic about cooking by two of the manliest men he knows. He tries thinking of an excuse but nothing comes to him. And then he didn't care, he didn't want to pretend so he just shrugs "Whatever!" hugging his shanks. He loved cooking, had a passion for it and his passion had grown once he met his mother-in-law who shared and taught him everything he knew so far. Annette showed him her tricks of the trade and he was learning his own and sharing them with her too.

"We're all family here, til death do us part, we're stuck together!" Glenn emphasises, head held high "So, might as well get used to this, I love to cook and I love to cook for Maggie and she loves eat it, so there! Make fun of me, I don't care!"

"And so you shouldn't dear!" Annette agrees smiling proud Glenn was beginning to speak up for himself. "Don't give up on what you love doin' especially if it brings you joy and happiness."

Rick's brow slips back down as does his smirk. During his divorce to Lori, he spent a lot of time in front of the TV watching late night cookery channels when he couldn't sleep. He had attempted to replicate many dishes and found it was quite therapeutic especially after rough shifts dealing with idiots, hooligans and Lori. He liked making cupcakes and muffins and when he'd wake up the following day, he'd have to take them to work because he'd made to many and dodged the question of who made them or said he bought them from the bakery or diner. He just didn't get so animated and show so much enthusiasm as Glenn did. But he couldn't deny, he did enjoy cooking and especially cooking for Beth, it made him happy and warmed his heart when she enjoyed whatever he rustled up for her.

Shawn pulls his eyes off his brother-in-law and his future brother-in-law and looks to his mom with a big sideways grin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Anything mamma decides to make, is fine by me!" He says kissing the top of Annette's head. He missed her cooking. The diners, drive-ins and restaurants on the road never compared to his mamma's cooking.

Annette squeezes Shawn's waist and looks up at her side "Rick, dear?"

"Fried Chicken," He answers spotting the plate of a whole chicken. Beth had mumbled in her sleep, Fried Chicken when he checked up on her. He had laughed listening to her mumbling and didn't have the heart to wake her up and tease her but would surprise her when she woke.

Carl appears out of nowhere and points to the minced beef "Meatballs!" He grins looking up at Annette from beneath his lashes "Please?"

Unable to refuse Carl, Annette ruffles his hair with a hum.

"I want that too!" Shawn agrees and high fives Carl who had to jump up to smack Shawn's palm. "Dude, let's grab front row seats and watch the magic happen!" he suggests to Carl.

Rick likes how much Shawn got along with Carl and Carl with Shawn. It was a huge relief.

Just as Carl rushes off and climbs up the stool and settles himself to watch, Shawn takes off after him but is pulled back.

"Whoa!" Shawn complains and then looks at the packet of minced beef being thrust into his hands, looks down at his mom confusedly.

"Your helping, dude!" She beams up, patting his gobsmacked cheek.

"Mamma?!" Shawn pouts staring at the mince, wrinkling his nose and then watching Annette giving Carl the last carton of grape juice – his favourite grape juice.

Both Rick and Glenn are sniggering. Rick couldn't believe this was the same guy who looked like he wanted to choke slam him into the table, gnaw off his face and snap him in half, mean and menacing.

"That's my grape juice!" Shawn mumbles beneath his breath walking over and standing there sulkily.

Glenn places a hand on Shawn's shoulder "Dude," he pauses "You've been out cuted by a cutie!" He confirms and looks to Rick for backup.

Rick rubs his hair-free jaw and nods as he lets out a breath. "Jus' one of those things I guess?" He shrugs and looks up holding Shawn's gaze, "Couple of babies on the way too, best get used to it! There's likely to be more on the horizon!" He says throwing Shawn a sorry smile, leaving Shawn to his thoughts.

"…MORE…MORE ON THE HORIZON!" Shawn snaps in disbelief, whipping around and setting off after Rick and Glenn who had picked up pace and took safety behind Annette who begins firing out instructions to her protégés.

* * *

Rick sits with his head bowed like everyone else. Hands joined with Beth and Carl which goes full circle around the table whilst Herschel says grace.

After a busy day, this is what he wanted to come home to. An evening meal with his family, Beth and the kids. A reward for the day's hard work. It would be their uninterrupted family time. Everyone present, sitting in their seat with no TV, smartphones, gadgets or telephone calls to interrupt the dinner they had cooked together. It would be a time to discuss how their day had gone, talk about matters which concerned everyone's input and where future family plans were made.

"Amen."

Amen, they all repeat after Herschel and then hands were diving in and grabbing spoons and dishing up food onto warm plates as conversation was at full swing around the table. Glenn feeds Maggie the Lamb Shanks he had slaved away over and he was rewarded with Maggie letting out a deeply satisfying moan when the lamb melted in her mouth like butter.

Rick uncovers a plate in front of Beth and when she sees the fried chicken, she practically jumps at it and grabbing a big drumstick. As soon as she takes a bite from a piece of leg, she falls back into her chair, letting out a moan of appreciation as her eyes rolls back into the back of her head. The chicken was crispy and well-seasoned on the outside and juicy and tender on the inside.

"How's your chicken?" Rick asks amused at how Beth's face had lit up.

"Oh my god, it's finger licking chicken, it's the best perfect fried chicken I've ever tasted!" She states opening her eyes and everyone laughs when she takes another huge bite and offers Rick to take a bite and he does.

"Hmmm!" He hums, not bad he thought pleased with himself.

"Mamma, you outdid yourself, it's gotta be the best batch so far! You're amazing and it's like you read my mind!" Beth grins chewing away.

"I'd love to take the credit on the most perfect fried chicken you've ever tasted but Rick's the amazing chef and it's his secret recipe which I'm working on trying to get so all credit's due to him honey!" Annette smiles nibbling on a chicken thigh.

Surprised but not sure why as she knew Rick was talented in the kitchen, Beth turns to look at Rick. A sweet smile tugs at her lips. She puts down the chicken, grabs his face into her hands and presses a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. She holds his face and smiles up into his eyes when she breaks away. "How did you know, I never told anyone?" She wonders.

A smile plays on Rick's lips remembering how cute Beth looked when she was talking in her sleep. "When you're hungry, you tend ta mumble repeatedly in your sleep." He smirks.

"I do?" She asks surprised and embarrassed.

He turns his mouth towards her cheek and hums "ah-ha!"

"What else do I mumble in my sleep?" She asks giggling enjoying the feel of Rick's baby smooth cheeks.

Rick had a mischievous look on his face which only spreads wider, "Crumpets!" He whispers leaning into her ear so only she can hear.

"Liar!" She laughs nudging Rick in the chest and he laughs along with her, knowing he was pushing his luck.

"But I'd love some crumpets later?" She blushes at what she was asking.

"Whatever you want, I'll give you everything." Rick promises sincerely and Beth leans back in and kisses him.

"Ewww Beth, not at the table!" Shawn scrunches his face, stealing a piece of chicken wondering what was so good about them and then he pauses when he takes a bite and then he realizes.

* * *

Herschel watches from his seat and smiles softly listening to the banter and laughter around the table. Rick, Shawn, Glenn and Carl were playing Monopoly. He looks over into the lounge where Maggie, Beth and Snowbell were laying on the individual couches with the cosy fire warming the room as they gossiped and giggled like when they were kids.

He was ready, ready to have the operation.

He knew if anything was to happen to him when he goes under the knife to have his leg amputated, he had three strong and capable men to look after his family. Rick being the newest addition gave him a lot more comfort knowing he would take care of Beth and would step up as the head of the family if the time called for it. Shawn was off around the world majority of the time. He knew the young deputy had his issues but watching him the past month and spending time with him, he sees how much Rick has grown and come a long way from the troubled and complicated man he once was. He saw the love in Rick's eyes for his daughter, the daughter who is his baby. He knows he can trust Rick, trust him with Beth and his family and all their wellbeing.

He looks down at his wedding ring and twirls it around his finger. Before he makes that call when he returns to the farm, he needs to visit his attorney and update his affairs and make any arrangements that need to be made just in case. He will talk to Annette once they get home. Life was good right now and he didn't want to spoil the atmosphere.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Herschel sees the steaming mug of hot coco being placed in front of him. He looks up into the loving eyes of his wife. He feels her warm hands gently rest on top of his. It was their wedding anniversary tomorrow. Thirty-five glorious years. There was nothing he would change about those thirty-five years he spent with Annette but he wanted to spend another thirty-five years by her side. He can hear her thoughts, she wished the same too.

Herschel takes Annette's hand into his and lifts it to his lips.

"We should throw mamma and daddy a surprise wedding anniversary tomorrow, it doesn't have to be grande and OTT like we had originally planned, we can keep it simple with just family and really close friends?" Maggie suggests to Beth watching their parents.

Beth turns to Maggie and nods her head. She wanted her parents to celebrate their wedding anniversary and because of her ill health, the party was cancelled and postponed. She was feeling better and wanted her parents to celebrate their special day and knew they would prefer it low key.

"Meet me in mine and Rick's room later tonight!" Beth whispers "And bring Glenn and Shawn too, we've got a party to organise.

"Is this before you and Rick get your freak on?" Maggie asks with a smirk.

Beth looks confused, not understanding.

"Thin walls Bethy, thin walls!" Maggie scoffs.


End file.
